Midnight Club: Birmingham Alabama
by 205Deelow
Summary: A prequel to Midnight Club:Dub Edition Remix 2. Rosario Vampire, Bleach, Naruto, G Gundam, Midnight Club and Avatar: The last airbender crossover, along with a few characters making a cameo appearance from other games and animes.
1. A new year and new adventures

**I decided to do chapter one for now, this takes place a few months before the events of Midnight Club: Dub Edition Remix 2.**

**I do not own any anime or any video games.**

**Enjoy….**

I'm back in my hometown, a new day emerges and with it a new year, new events will happen over the next few weeks. There are new resolutions that I plan to stick to and a new semester will start next week, this will be my last year in high school, who would've thought that three years would pass by ever so quickly.

I am really anticipating on the next four months passing by, a lot has changed back in 2005 when I first started going to high school I was pretty much around a lot of my childhood friends, now most of them are gone.

Some either moved to another city or moved to another school, some either dropped out of school or might be in jail, who knows.

Every now and then I see some of my friends in the hood playing basketball, chilling in Druid Hills, Collegeville or Patten Park.

It's good to be back in Birmingham, this city is a very slow paced, not much goes on around here.

People call Birmingham the "Magic City," funny as long as I've been living in this city I haven't seen anything magical about it, especially the way things are now.

A lot of businesses are feeling the sting because of the economy being weak, some of the stores around here were shutting down for good and people were getting laid off, trying to find a job is pretty difficult.

I've been laid off on some occasions but luckily I managed to get a job working at 205 Customs on the south side of Birmingham, I got Uncle Mike to thank for that and my father.

I love customizing cars as much as I love street racing, both my brother and my father have been trying to get me into the Midnight Club, an organization that's been around for years people say that the Midnight Club is the best street racing organization in the world and rightfully so.

I cant see myself being a full time street racer though, I love to race on the weekends but racing all the time, I don't think so.

But unfortunately all that changed……….

**Birmingham, AL.**

**Thursday, January 1****st**** 2009.**

**Highway 10, 11:00 am.**

**With Deangelo….**

I sped down the highway in my brand new 2009 Dodge Challenger SE, there were nothing but clear blue skies and the temperature outside was around sixty as I sped on the newly paved roads, the handling on this ride was sketchy but I didn't care, the upgraded V8 Hemi makes up for it.

My ride was colored royal blue and had black 18 inch rims, a carbon fiber hood, dark black tinted windows and a white stripe vinyl going from the hood to the trunk of the car.

Up ahead was a pink 2004 Mazda RX-8 convertible, it had chrome 18 inch rims from Sparco, a body kit and a very beautiful cherry blossom vinyl on the sides from the looks of the license plate it was a Konoha plate. There was a girl with shoulder length pink hair and forest green eyes in the driver seat, there was another girl with long blonde hair and aqua colored eyes sitting in the passenger seat.

As the stopped at a red light I pulled up right beside them and honked my horn getting their attention.

"Hey girls, ya'll new here in the city?" I asked the two.

"Yes I am, my name is Sakura Haruno and this is Ino Yamanaka. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Deangelo Manson; I was wondering do you street race?"

"Yes I do." She responded.

"Well I was wondering if you want to do a little one on one drag race, if that's okay with the two of you of course." I said.

Sakura reached into her pocket and took out a wad of cash and showed it to me, "How much money you want to wager?" she asked.

"Three thousand, nothing more nothing less." I answered showing her some money that I had in the glove compartment, "There's an exit just a few miles away, first person to the exit wins."

The light was still red as I put on my racing gloves and fasten my seatbelt, the car sounded like a ferocious beast as I revved the engine.

My left hand was gripping the steering wheel while my right hand was on the gear shift, a few minutes had passed and finally the light turned green.

Both Sakura and I accelerated simultaneously I switched to first and second gear doing 80 mph, Sakura manage to gain the lead but I was right behind her waiting to make my move.

There wasn't a lot of traffic out on the highway which was a major plus for me, I switched into third gear going 111 mph, Sakura was still in the lead and the exit was coming up real fast.

Suddenly I could see flames coming out of the tailpipe of Sakura's ride as she hit the nitrous button, she was gaining speed and she was getting close to the exit of the freeway, but I managed to hit the NOS button going from 185 to almost 209 mph.

I blew right by Sakura and managed to win the race; I reduced my speed and came to a stop on the side of the road along with Sakura who stopped right by me.

"You're a good racer Deangelo," She said as she reached out her arm and gave me the wad of money, "You wouldn't happen to be in the Midnight Club would you?"

"Not really, I just love to street race for the fun of it. Are you two in the Midnight Club?" I asked.

"We are, we've been looking to recruit some racers into our car club." Ino replied, "If you want to join you can, we could use somebody like you."

"No that's okay, but maybe we can race again next time."

**205 Customs, 11:24 am.**

I walked into the garage area of the shop to see my brother and Uncle Mike fixing on a 2008 Saleen S302, the whole shop was filled with cars of different class and different types.

Working here was never truly boring at all, on the weekends a lot of different car clubs would show up at night and hold exhibitions around here.

"Well you finally came back," My brother said wiping the oil from his hand with a rag, he had black hair and it has in a ponytail and was wearing a dirty white t-shirt and some black Dickie pants and some black high top Adidas shoes.

His name was Sai Saici; he was my brother well, my adoptive brother, my mother raised him since he was a little kid he's got the personality of Naruto: cocky, stubborn, and humorous but he's a determined and hard working kid.

"What you thought I was going to play hooky or something?" I asked chuckling a little, "I just wanted to test drive the Dodge, I was coming back."

"Yeah whatever, your dad was here not so long ago, he said that there is a race being held in Patten Park tonight."

"I don't know why you're passing that kind of information to me, it's not like I'm going anyway. I already know what dad is trying to do, he's been trying his hardest to get me into the Midnight Club." I stated.

"You should join; Shawn sees a lot of potential in you." Uncle Mike said, "Naruto is a member and he's rolls with the Unbeatable Street Racers up in California, come on dude why you got to be so scared?"

"I ain't scared; I just can't see myself being a full time racer that's all that is." I responded.

Suddenly my cell phone started to ring, I took it out of my pocket and checked the screen, it was my sister calling for the second time today.

"What do you want Kurumu?" I asked coldly.

"Damn you ain't got to sound like that big brother," she said, "Listen I was wondering if I could borrow your Chrysler 300 for today."

"Hell no, remember what happened the last time I let you borrow one of my cars?"

"It was only a small crash Deangelo, why you making a big deal out of it?"

"Small crash my ass, you fucked up the whole front of my car driving into the back of the pickup truck, then you and your friends messed up the suede seats. And let's not forget you sat up here and tore off the small little TV screen that was on the dashboard." I stated.

"It's not like that was your only car you had, you got about 10 or 15 cars." Kurumu replied.

"No you're not driving my car and that's it, if you want you better ask dad can you borrow a car from him."

"But I already asked him and he said no."

"Well too bad." I said as I hung up the phone, Sai Saici and Uncle Mike just shook their heads.

"Hey you guys would say no too if you had to pay $80,000 to repair the engine and more." I said.

My cell phone started to ring once more this time it was my mother, "Hey Juju, can you stop by and get some groceries for me?" she asked.

"Yeah I might as well." I answered.

**Later that day….**

**Norwood, Deangelo's mothers' house. 2:00 pm.**

"Hey mom I'm home!" I called out placing the groceries on the living room table, I noticed a man sitting in the kitchen drinking a Red Bull energy drink.

I walked into the are and saw mom busy with her cooking, the man sitting down was wearing a black hoodie along with some black mid top tennis shoes and a gold chain.

"Oh so this is your son huh?" the man asked as he looked around, "Where's his baby pictures, what your son is a shame to the family I wonder?"

"Mom who the hell is this guy?" I asked giving the visitor an intimidating look.

"Language kid you better watch your language, you don't want to see your mothers house get burned down do you?"

I was about to slap the guy right out of the chair when he said that, but my mom held me back though, "Mom who is this guy and what does he want!?" I asked her.

"Deangelo he's nobody important." my mom answered trying to calm me down.

"Nobody important?" the man said, "Funny coming from a woman who is in complete debt, if you were somebody else this house would've been got destroyed!"

I just stood there with an confused look on my face wondering what in the hell he was talking about.

"Wait a minute, you're a friggin loan shark?" I asked him, "My mom borrowed some money from you or something?"

"You can say that." the loan shark replied.

"Mom if you needed money why didn't you tell me!" I said.

"How would you get the money though?" my mom asked, "Don't worry about me, I can handle this by myself."

I shook my head and told her that I was going to pay off the debt rather she liked it or not, she pleaded with me not to do anything illegal that would end up getting me into serious trouble.

"You know I really like your mother," the loan shark said as we both went back outside, "She reminds me of my mom, very loving and nurturing and soft hearted."

"_I'm surprised you even know who you're mother truly is."_ I said in my mind.

"You know how to fight?" the loan shark asked, "You look like the type of homie that would fight a person or two."

"I only fight people if they are messing with my friends or family members," I answered back, "If you think that I'm going to some underground fighting ring, you're out of your damn mind."

"Well then how are you going to pay off your mothers debt?" he asked.

"You into the whole street racing scene?"

"It's not really my type but yeah."

"Well come by Patten Park later on tonight at 9:00." I respond.

**Well that's it for now, I'll try to work on chapter two, peace out for now......**


	2. Paying off debts

**I do not own any anime or any video games…..**

**Patten Park, 9:00 pm.**

**With Deangelo….**

Night time fell upon Birmingham and when night time falls the temperature falls, it was about 35 degrees right now and even though it was pretty cold outside it still didn't stop people from street racing, it didn't stop people from hanging out or anything.

There was an abandoned high school that the street racers use as a hangout, the main floor area was full of street racers and onlookers tonight and there were cars of different class and different types lined up outside of the building, I stood near the front door area waiting for the loan shark to show up.

My brother Sai Saici was busy putting the last finishing touches on his Mazda RX-7, the car was colored yellow and had dark black tinted windows, chrome 18 inch rims from Sparco, a wide body kit from Veilside Japan, and a vinyl of a checkered flag on both side of his car.

I didn't tell Sai Saici about the loan shark if I do he's gonna only make things worse for my mom, Beating up the loan shark would skyrocket the debt up even more.

"Shit its cold like a son of a bitch tonight." the loan shark said walking into the main area of the building, "So Deangelo I hope you're ready my friend."

"Yeah, whatever, head over to the betting booth down there," I said pointing him the directions, "They're going to be closing in the next few minutes so you best hurry."

"What kind of car you're driving?"

I sighed and pointed my finger at the black 1969 Dodge Charger that was parked outside; it had a 8-71 BDS blower sticking out the hood of the ride, 19 inch alloy rims and a vinyl of a dragon on both side of the car.

"Now that's what I call American muscle!!" the loan shark whistled, "How much horsepower it's pushing?"

"It's just under 900 horsepower and under the hood is a 540 Hemi engine, it goes zero to sixty in about 3.5 seconds," I answered him, "The cars that I've checked out, it'll be a walk in the park for both me and you."

Before the loan shark could make a couple of steps he turned back around and asked me to do one last thing for him, "I want you to lose in the final round of the drag race," he said, "Just spin out intentionally, but make it look like you were bumped or something."

I nodded as I went back to my ride and started to warm the engine up for the race; while I was starting the motor up I looked across the street and saw a makeshift cross that was near the curb, it had "RIP Minato Namikaze" written on it.

I'm surprised that it's still there after all these years I placed it there after my family and I came back from Minato's funeral, I can still remember that very night what happened the flames coming from the car, the sound of people screaming, the sound of my dad yelling for help, the sound of Naruto screaming and crying after the car exploded.

I came back to reality when Sai Saici started knocking on the driver side window, "You okay bro?" he asked, "You look pretty beat man."

"It's nothing I'm just sleepy," I answered still revving the engine, "I'm surprised dad is not here tonight."

"Yeah he had something he had to do, but he said that he might show up later on."

By the time that happens I'll be long gone back to the house trying to get some sleep, finally the betting booths were closed and most of the racers were getting prepared to race, I was in the first one.

I was racing against a 1998 Nissan 240SX; it was colored black and had a carbon fiber hood, a full vertex body kit and chrome 19 inch rims.

One of the pedestrians came up to the front to count the race down, "Alright you guys ready!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs, the driver in the 240SX revved his engine loudly he was trying to show out and intimidate me.

"He must not know what kind of car I got." I muttered, I revved the engine so loud people nearby were covering their ears, the driver had a look of worry on his face.

"Three……two….one….GO!!!"

The rear tires spun as I slammed my foot on the accelerator the car did a wheelie as I went blasting out of the starting line, both front wheels went back on the ground as I put the car in first and second gear going down the road at almost 125 mph and up, the 240SX sped up with me due to the nitrous oxide the driver had in his ride.

"Used your NOS too early pal." I said as I hit the nitrous button, I quickly started to gain speed going almost 200 mph eventually winning the race.

The crowd started to cheer as I drove back into the parking lot area where the loan shark was waiting for me, "Damn you don't fuck around when you race huh?" he asked, "You only got to win the next race and after that you take the fall in the third one understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it man." I replied sitting in the car waiting for the next race to come up, the sooner I get my mothers debt paid off the better.

Sai Saici was in the next race he was facing off against a sky blue 2005 Subaru Impreza GX Sport, the ride didn't have a body kit on it but it did have some bronze colored rims and a black colored JDM spoiler on top of the trunk.

They went speeding down the road once the race got started both the RX-7 and the Subaru going side by side at incredible speeds, the sound of the engines roaring in the night was music to my ears.

Sai Saici flew across the finish line winning the race I got to say, Uncle Mike and I really did a good job on Sai Saici's car.

My brother won the RX-7 in a pink slip race, the first car he really had was a Toyota AE86 that was given to him by his grandfather, it was in bad shape and on it's last leg but thanks to my father he managed to do a complete overhaul on the ride.

I was up again and this time I was facing off against a 1967 Mustang GT 500, it looked just like the Mustang in the _Gone In Sixty Seconds_ movie only difference is this Mustang was colored dark green, we both approached the starting line again I could see the loan shark giving me a thumbs up as he was counting the cash.

"Alright you guys ready!?" the racer said standing in front of me and the Mustang, "Three, two, one, GO!!!"

We came out of the starting line simultaneously as I put the car in second gear going down the road at 85 to 90 mph and up, the Mustang was trailing behind a little bit but it still staying with me, that muscle car really got some horsepower under the hood.

Suddenly I saw flames coming out of the tailpipes that were on the side of the Mustang, the driver unleashed the nitrous oxide making the car speed up and pass right by me, "You ain't getting too far pal." I muttered hitting the Nitrous button as well.

I accelerated going 197mph passing by the Mustang and going across the finish line winning the race, I drove back up into the parking lot as I saw the onlookers cheering an applauding for me, I sat in the Charger waiting for the final race to start.

**Meanwhile in the abandoned school on the second floor……**

"The driver of the Dodge Charger is real good," I said staring out of the window, "He could probably be a promising street racer for our crew, what do you think?"

"Eh probably, want us to keep an eye on him for now?" one of the members asked.

"Yeah you do that, we're going to need to recruit some more people anyway."

**Back with Deangelo……**

Sai Saici was up yet again and this time he was racing against a white Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV, it had a carbon fiber hood and the body kit was carbon fiber also and it had the Mitsubishi logo as it's vinyl on the hood of the car.

Both cars accelerated from the starting line and went speeding down the road with Sai Saici in the lead, looks like I was going to be facing off against my brother.

The loan shark came up towards the car with a huge wad of cash in his hands, he had a huge smile on his face, "I hope you're ready for the final race kid," he said as he poked his head through the open window, "Remember you got to take the fall."

"How many fucking times you're going to tell me that!?" I asked now annoyed, "I told you that I was going to do it okay!?"

"Damn chill man; just want to make sure you don't forget, you don't want your mom to see me angry now do we?"

Before I could respond I saw one of the street racers waving at me to head to the starting line for the final race, I saw Sai Saici waiting for me as I approached the starting area, the people were standing around watching and cheering as I revved the engine up.

"Okay lets get this over with." I muttered gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Hey bro, ready to get your ass whipped?" my brother taunted making the engine roar, under normal circumstances I would say something back but I didn't.

The street racer stood in front of us raising both of his hands up, "Ready, get set, GO!!!!!"

I slammed my foot on the gas leaving a trail of smoke behind as both Sai Saici and I left the starting line, I managed to gain the lead as I went down the road going 70 mph with my brother right behind me.

I put the car in second gear wondering when was the right time to spin out without hurting me and my brother in the process, I continued speeding down the road trying to wait for the right moment.

Finally it came when I saw a pedestrian vehicle approaching towards me, I reduced my speed a little bit and placed my right hand on the handbrake, I swerved to the left into Sai Saici's lane, yanked on the hand brake and immediately made a hard right spinning the car out.

Luckily Sai Saici manage to pass by me safely as he went on and won the race, I slumped in the seat and let out a huge sigh, "I'm glad this shit is over."

I drove back into the parking lot where everyone was congratulating Sai Saici on his victory; the loan shark approached me once I got out of the car.

"Is that it, is the debt paid off?" I asked him.

"Yeah it's paid off, tell her she wont be seeing me anymore." He answered putting the cash in his pocket.

"Yeah and I don't want to see you again neither, if I catch you around my mom's place again I'll kill you!!"

The loan shark walked off after I gave him the warning, I just shook my head and sighed I was starting to get a headache.

Probably from stress I've been too busy getting myself prepared for school next week, buying school clothes and other equipment, this is my last year in high school after all.

"Deangelo you what happened out there?" Sai Saici asked as he walked towards me, "It almost looks like you deliberately spun out or something."

"Actually I did," I answered, "There was a reason I did it, the man that just got done talking to me was a loan shark."

"You were in debt with somebody?"

"No mom was, but I managed to pay it off for her thankfully, I had to win two races and take the fall on the third one."

"Damn bro, you could at least told me all this beforehand."

"It's a good thing I didn't because knowing you, you would've beaten up the loan shark and made things worse for mom."

I yawned after I took a quick glance at the time I told Sai Saici that I was heading back home so I could rest, "Tell Uncle Mike that one of his homeboys need some work did on his Nissan Skyline." I said getting back into the car.

**Interstate 50, 11:06 pm.**

**With Deangelo....**

I drove down the freeway heading back to the downtown district of Birmingham, the roads were pretty empty around this time every now and then I would pass by a few 18 wheelers, as I continued driving I saw bright blue lights shining in the rearview mirror.

I looked behind me and saw a red Acura RSX pulling up right beside me, it had a wide body kit from BOMEX, black 17 inch rims, dark black tinted windows and a vinyl of autumn leaves on the sides.

The RSX flashed it's headlights challenging me, "So you want to race huh?" I said, "Well I'm not going to deny your request."

**Next chapter coming up.**


	3. I want to join

**I do not own any anime or any video games.**

**Interstate 50, 11:06 pm.**

**With Deangelo....**

"So you want to race huh?" I said looking in the side mirror, "Well I'm not going to deny your request."

I turn my hazard lights on to give the racer a reply after that I put the car in third gear and accelerated down the freeway, the red RSX was right behind me.

The RSX tried to pass me from the inside but I accelerated even more, "Don't underestimate me!!" I said putting the Charger in fourth gear.

We were speeding down the freeway at a mind blowing 195mph and above the RSX was trying to pass me but I was doing real good at blocking, I put the car into fifth gear as we sped through the downtown area.

I started to slow down when I saw the sharp hairpin turn coming up ahead this was the RSX's chance to make a move and pass me, I yanked on the handbrake a turn the steering wheel all the way to the right as I drifted around the difficult turn.

Within a few minutes the RSX made its move and went by me from the inside taking the lead, I was in shock but at the same time I wasn't really surprised.

My 69' Charger was really customized for drag racing and not drifting I knew eventually I was going to get overtaken especially on that hairpin turn, as we continued speeding down the road I saw flames coming out of the tailpipes of the RSX as the driver unleashed the nitrous oxide.

"Shit I need to catch up!!" I said pressing down on the accelerator; the RSX was way out in front speeding down the freeway at god knows how fast.

Just when I was about to press the nitrous oxide button suddenly I heard a loud grinding noise coming from underneath the hood of my car, suddenly there was a small explosion and smoke was billowing out of the car, I was starting to lose speed and the smoke was blinding me.

I ended up spinning out and crashed into a ditch luckily I wasn't hurt or anything unfortunately my car was a different story, I took off my seatbelt and got out of the car to check on the damage.

The front grill was damaged and the hood was bent in pretty good, I just shook my head and sighed in frustration, "I better call Uncle Mike and tell him to bring a tow truck." I said taking out my cell phone.

**One week later...**

**Monday January 5****th****, 2009**

**Deangelo's apartment, 7:00 am.**

"_Good morning Birmingham, Alabama the sun will be shining today and it won't be as cold like it's been the last past few days, today's high will be in the sixties with clear blue skies. For tomorrow it will be another bright and sunny day but it will be a little cool during the morning hours, right now lets get the morning started off with Ice Cube 'Today was a good day' here on 95.7 Jamz."_

I hit the snooze button as I sluggishly got out of the bed to get ready for school, I let out a small groan I really didn't want to get ready for school I wanted to stay at the house and chill out.

I had to get ready so I can take my sister to her school; I think it was a wise idea for Kurumu's mom to transfer her to a private school.

I'm very glad because when Kurumu was up at Carver I had to watch my sister like a hawk and beat up any dude that dared laid eyes on her, because of that it almost cost me my chances of graduating high school, I almost ended up getting thrown in jail for beating up a teacher that tried to make a move on my sister as well.

**Kurumu's apartment, Downtown district. 7:25 am.**

"Kurumu come on!" I said pounding on the door, "You're gonna make the both of us late, how long does it take to fix on hair!?"

"Will you wait Deangelo, I'm almost done!" she replied back.

After a few minutes Kurumu opened the door and came out, she was wearing the private schools uniform which was a long-sleeve white blouse with a red bow tie, yellow pleated checkered skirt, and some soild white Chuck Taylor shoes.

She had red lipstick on as well looking all dolled up like she was going out to a club or something, "So how do I look?" she asked me.

"You look great," I said, I took a glance at the skirt, "Does that skirt got to be _that _short though?"

"Deangelo, relax okay?" she replied.

I couldn't relax though I could already tell that she was going to make trouble already, I wish I could get transferred as well but since it's my last year in high school I decided to stay at Carver.

As we got into the car and headed off to the southside Kurumu was telling me about a dude that she met during the christmas holidays, "Oh here we go," I said rolling my eyes, "So who is this loser that you met?"

"Don't say that Deangelo, this guy is very brave, very honest, and very smart. This time I think I have found my destined one." She said sighing blissfully.

"Well before I leave I think I'll take a look at the guy myself, I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

"Deangelo please don't embarrass me, I beg of you."

**Miles Private Academy, South side of Birmingham. 7:40 am.**

"Wow I've never really been on this side of Birmingham before." I said driving into the parking lot of the private school, the neighborhood was very sophisticated.

The school was avery big school it was twice as big than Carver High School, there was a lot of students standing out in front of the main entrance their uniforms were different from those who go to a public school, as we got out of the car some of the students that were in the parking lot were whispering about both me and my sister.

As we were about to walk into the build a group of boys stared at Kurumu talking about her beauty, whispering thing to each other about me and the car that I was driving (Which was a 2008 Rolls-Royce Phantom).

"Hey baby, over here sweetheart!!" one of the boys said as he gave a whistle.

I was about to say something but Kurumu managed to grab me by my wrist and drag me into the building before I could cause a scene, "You better be lucky you caught me Kurumu, I was about to raise all kinds of hell." I muttered.

"Yeah I know." She replied.

Down the hallway there was a sign above the door that had the words "Newspaper Club," it was pretty much a club that printed out newspapers talking about recent activintes going on around in the school, it sounded pretty boring if you ask me.

Suddenly I saw a short brown haired student walking out of the classroom, he was wearing the usual school uniform.

"_Somehow I think I know this kid." _I said in my mind.

"Heeeeey Tsukune!!" Kurumu cheerfully said as she ran up and huged him, his hands flailing around as his face was buried between Kurumu's breast.

Luckily she managed to let go of him once I said she was about to kill him, Tsukune fell to the floor trying to catch his breath once he did he looked at me with both shock and surprise written on his face, "It's been a while Tsukune," I said smiling as I got him up and shook his hand, "Last time we saw each other we were little kids."

Tsukune and I have known each other since we were in the third grade, he was always very quiet and very polite which made him extremely popular with the girls. There was a huge burden that was lifted off of my shoulders once I found out that Kurumu's "Destined One" is Tsukune, well hopefully Kurumu will settle down.

"It's good to see you again Deangelo, looks like you've been hitting the weights I see," Tsukune replied, "You were a pretty chubby kid back in the day."

"We should talk about our childhood memories later," I said looking at my watch, "But before I go, can you do one huge favor for me?"

"What's that?"

"Can you look after my sister for me, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble?" I looked at my sister who was scratching the back of her head laughing nervously.

"Uhh, yeah I think I can do that." Tsukune replied.

After that we parted our ways I could here my sister saying goodbye to me as I walked back outside to the parking lot, as I headed towards my car I looked and saw a familiar vehicle that was parked a few inches from my car.

"It's the red Acura RSX from last week," I muttered, "The driver must go to this school, I wish I had enough time to find out who drives this dream machine."

**Carver High School, North side of Birmingham. 8:00 am.**

I manage to make it in time for breakfast I could see Sai Saici and a few members of the Unbeatable Street Racers sitting at a table carrying on a conversation, last weekend was extremly busy at Patten park from what I've been hearing there was a Midnight Club Tournament coming up this week, Sai Saici (Who is the Unbeatable Street Racers lieutenant) has really been anticipating on racing against the American Royalty car club.

"Hey bro, you kick some serious ass last night!!" Sai Saici said as I sat down with my breakfast, "That race on the freeway is extremely fun, but sadly it's not as straight like the freeway in Tokyo."

"You talking about the Wangan right?" I replied, "I heard that it's the longest and straightest roadway in Tokyo, a friend of mine on Myspace sent me a few videos."

"Deangelo you need to come to Tokyo with us next time, I think you'll absolutely love racing on the Wangan." My brother said.

Truth be told I'm not a person that's into freeway racing I'm more of a drag racing, touge and sprint person, anything can happen when you're on the freeway plus the police has been beefing up the highway partols these past few months, the last thing I want is to get thrown in jail and my car get thrown into the crusher.

"So Sai Saici, is ya'll leader going to be participating in the tournament?" I asked, "Or do you guys even have a leader?"

"Yeah we got a leader," my brother answered, "It's just that she's at another school, and plus shes been busy dealing with her car."

"Well all I can say is good luck, ya'll gonna need it."

I took a glance to see which classes I had this final semester, I had Algebra 2 in first period (Goddammit I hate math!!!), Intro to draft arts in second period, PE in third period, and finally English 12.

"Great I'm in that crazy lady's class in forth block." I groaned.

"You got her too!?" Sai Saici said looking at the scheduel, "Damn looks like were in the same class, well lucky us."

**Lunch time….**

**With Deangelo and Sai Saici.**

After third block I was completely tired already the teachers gave us homework to do, and on our first day of all things I tell you it was almost unfair.

I was doing most of my homework at the lunch table while my brother went and got my plate for me, I got to go to work later on after school and the last thing I really need is a shit load of homework hindering me from fixing cars.

Where the lunch room was located and positioned everyone could look outside the window and see the cars speeding down the freeway, "Woah am I seeing shit?" I said as I noticed a huge group of Toyota Supras (Mark IV 1993-2002) speeding on the freeway, each vehicle was customized a certain way some of them were heavily modified while others looked stock but I bet under the hood they were maxed out in performance.

"Wow…….I wonder where they came from?" I said to myself, "I hope they're going to 205 Customs."

**After School…….**

**205 Customs, 4:01 pm.**

**With Deangelo….**

"What the hell is going on out here?" I said getting out of my car, there were people and employees of 205 Customs standing outside yelling, complaining and cursing as a man was climbing up a ladder posting a sign up.

"Uncle Mike what's up, what's going on?!" I asked him.

"I hate to break the bad news to you," Mike said shaking his head and sighing, "205 Customs is closing down bro."

"Closing down, you mean closing down for good!?" I asked him, "But I don't get it we were doing okay the last few weeks, what happened!?"

"Same thing that's always been happening, not enough money is coming our way and we havent had a lot of good customers coming this way since they build that new mod shop in the south side, we just can't keep this place open any longer."

I couldn't believe this I was out of a job yet again, and to make matters worse 205 Customs was the only closest place I could go to get my cars customized with some of the latest and newest parts.

**Norwood, Deangelo's mother's house. 4:19 pm.**

**With Deangelo…**

My dad was just about to leave until I pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car, I was pretty upset and deep down inside there was a side of me saying that dad had something to do with 205 Customs closing down, that this was a way to get me into the Midnight Club.

But in truth I know my dad wouldn't do something like that, it was his suggestion he said that I would have a lot of fun in the Midnight Club, that I would make a lot of money and also win vehicles that only the celebrities could get their hands on.

I walked up to dad and sighed, "Hey dude, I heard about 205 Customs closing down." My dad said lowering the driver side window of his 08' Mustang.

I didn't say anything at first that's when I sighed and up and came out with it, "Dad listen, I was wondering if….."

"Wondering if you what?"

"I was wondering if I could become a member of the Midnight Club."

**Next chapter coming up.**


	4. In order to join

**I do not own any anime or any video games.**

**Norwood, Deangelo's mother's house. 4:19 pm.**

**With Deangelo and Ping…**

"What do I have to do in order to be in the Midnight Club?" I asked my father.

"You have to start winning races, get your name out there so you can attract some of the car clubs around here in the city." My father replied, "There's this one crew that chills out at Patten Park all the time, they call themselves the Visoreds. If you beat the high ranking members of that crew you'll be in the midnight club automatically, but first you got to get their attention defeat the other car clubs first before gunning for the Visoreds."

"Couldn't you just pull some strings and make me a member of the Midnight Club?"

"Sorry man I can't, I got connections but I don't have that big of a connection, you're going to have to do this on your own."

After that my father drove off while I sat on the hood of my car and sighed, to think that I am going to become a full fledged street racer, it's truly mind blowing to say the least.

But really there's nothing else left to really do, 205 Customs is closed down and I'm out of a job yet again on the bright side to all of this I'll be putting my skills to the ultimate test, I have been street racing since I was 16 and my father has taught me a lot over the years.

There was a side of me that didn't want to become a full fledged street racer, but there was another side of my that wanted to see just how fun the Midnight Club is, to see and race against some of the most fastest and toughest street racers, to drive in some of the most high performance top of the line vehicles.

Time slowly passed by as I sat on the hood of the car looking at the clear blue skies above, there were two sides of me that was battling it out inside my head, one of them saying "Do it Deangelo, Join the Midnight Club think of all the fun you'll have!"

Then there was another side that was saying, "Don't do it Deangelo, it ain't worth it man!!"

I got off the car and finally made my decision, "I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna join." I said to myself, "I might as well head to Patten Park later on tonight; the first car club I'm going to challenge is the Unbeatable Street Racers get ready Sai Saici, because I'm going to race you first."

**Patten Park, 4:26 pm.**

**With Sai Saici….**

"Okay listen up everyone, Listen up!" I said getting the attention of my crew, "Ya'll already know that the Atlanta chapter of American Royalty is coming down here in a few days, so we got to be ready."

"Yo Sai Saici, got a question." One of the street racers said standing up, "What about our leader, she's been having a lot of problems with her ride; will she be able to get it fixed before the tournament?"

"Don't worry the problem has been fixed." A voice said in the distance, we all turned around and saw a girl who was wearing a brown school uniform; she had dark purple hair and a red ribbon tied to it and she also had bright orange eyes.

"Well it's good for you to join us Senna, late as usual of course." I said, Senna scratched the back of her head and chuckled, "So you managed to get the RSX fixed?"

"Of course, the engine is good as new!" she answered, "I'm really eager to test it out, you know where your brother is at?"

Over the past week or so Senna has been racing my brother on Interstate 50, she really enjoys racing against him because he's a tough street racer, Senna doesn't like racing against people who don't step their "A" game up.

"Knowing Deangelo he's probably at 205 Customs right now, just be patient Senna he'll show up later on tonight." I answered.

Suddenly a midnight blue 94' Toyota Supra arrived into the parking lot area, it had a vinyl of a gold dragon on the side of it along with chrome 19 inch rims, a body kit and a carbon fiber spoiler on the back of it.

On the front of the license plate it had the initials "SOS" while the back of the license plate had the word "Nuchu", the driver who got out was wearing a solid black South Pole hoodie, black/white "Dub Zero" Jordans, denim LRG pants and a black sweatband around his head.

He looked like he was African American mixed with Japanese descent and he was medium built and around the same height as me, looks like he is probably in his late teens or early twenties.

"No way, it's Nuchu Akusa, leader of SOS." One of the crew members said.

"What does 'SOS' stand for?" Senna asked.

"It stands for 'Society Of Supras', they're a car club that consist of Toyota Supras hence the name, I've heard a lot about them. The Society Of Supras started in West Orange, NJ along with another car club called Team Sky, which is ran by his little brother Nikko Akusa over the past few years these two car clubs have been making a name for themselves. They've won tournaments here in America, Konoha and Tokyo; they became an official car club for the Midnight Club Organization thanks to Yamamoto people say that they are extremely good. They got different chapters in different cities here in America and Tokyo, from what I've been hearing Nuchu has a San Diego chapter up in California."

"And you would be right homeboy," Nuchu said as he approached us, "Since you guys already know who I am, it's good to meet you all."

"What's happening bro, my name is Sai Saici," I said shaking his hands, "I'm the lieutenant of the Birmingham, AL chapter of the Unbeatable Street Racers."

"And I'm Senna, the leader of the Unbeatable Street Racers," She said as she shook Nuchu's hands as well, "So what brings you down here to Birmingham?"

"We're in the tournament that's going to be starting this week, the race officials told us about ya'll facing against the ATL chapter of American Royalty if you beat those guys we'll be ya'll next opponents." Nuchu stated, "Truth be told I'm really looking forward to seeing how good you guys really are, in the mean time it's my first time being down here in Birmingham and I was wondering if you guys can show me around a tad bit."

"No problem." I replied.

**Deangelo's apartment, 4:33 pm.**

"_In order to become an official member of the Midnight Club, you got to race against a crew called the Visoreds but you must get their attention first, race against the other car clubs first before gunning for them."_

Those words of what my father said were stuck inside my mind as I continued working on my Nissan 350Z Roadster, (one of many cars that I got in my garage, dad's garage and Uncle Mike's garage).

Nine times out of ten Sai Saici is gonna want to race on Interstate 50, he loves racing on the freeway it's been that way since he raced on the Wangan even though Interstate 50 is not all the way straight as the Wangan, Sai Saici and the others still race on it.

I shut the hood of the car and got in since I already did my homework I might as well start practicing for tonight's race, I cut the car on and drove out of the garage and down the road.

**The Sheraton Hotel; Downtown Birmingham, 4:36 pm.**

**With Sai Saici, Nuchu and Senna…**

The first place we took Nuchu to was the top floor of the Sheraton to give him a good view of the city a little bit, after this we're heading to 205 Customs on the south side.

"Yo what's that place up there?" Nuchu asked as he looked through the binoculars.

"You mean the place where the Vulcan Statue is at right?" I replied, "That's Red Mountain it's a very popular place for tourist and street racers to go."

"There's a roadway up there?" he asked, "I really can't see it because of all the trees."

"Oh yeah a lot of touge races are held up on Red Mountain, but the races only be held late at night when the police aren't on patrol."

I looked at Senna who was just enjoying looking at the city from this high up, she always love looking at city's from tall places.

"Hey Sai Saici I'm heading over to the arcade area." She said heading back inside.

"So Sai Saici, how long have you been a lieutenant for the Unbeatable Street Racers?" Nuchu asked as we sat down near a table.

"I've been a lieutenant for about three years now," I answered, "the same goes for Senna I'm one of the fastest racers on interstate 50 and nobody has been able to beat my time, by the way I have to compliment on your Toyota Supra I wish I had that type of car."

"What, you don't like racing in the RX-7?"

"I like racing in it but really I always dreamed about getting a Supra cause let's face it, that is like the ultimate car in the tuner community along with the Nissan Skyline, that's just my personal opinion."

Nuchu chuckled, "You sound just like my little brother Nikko, he got himself a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec II on his birthday in a pink slip race, he still got his first car which is a 2000 Honda Civic Si-R."

"I still got my first car as well; it's an AE86 that my grandfather gave to me before he died." I said, "You should have seen it man, it was in pretty bad shape and the engine was extremely old, the interior was in worse bad shape than the exterior luckily Ping managed to get it fixed."

Nuchu's eyes widen when I mentioned that name, "You know Shawn Taylor?"

"Well yeah, you know him?" I asked.

"My family and I personally know him me, my third youngest brother Cory and Nikko wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him, he's the one who got me and my brothers into the life of street racing."

"Well maybe later on we'll stop by Ping's place so you can say hello, in the mean time let's head over to 205 Customs."

**Underneath Interstate 50, 8:30 pm.**

**With Deangelo….**

Night time fell upon Birmingham again but thankfully the temperature stayed somewhat the same, it's a little cool out but it wasn't much to worry about.

Even during the school days people still come to Patten Park to street race it's pretty amazing if I do say so myself, the park was packed I could see people sitting outside playing cards, dancing to music, showing off their rides, etc.

There were a lot more people chilling out inside of the abandoned school as I watched some of them watching from the upper floor windows, as I continued to checking underneath the hood of the car I could see a red Ferrari F430 out the right corner of my eye.

It had chrome 22 inch rims and dark black tinted windows so it was pretty much impossible to see who's behind the wheel of the exotic sports car, the driver of the Ferrari parked along side of the curb and got out.

The driver was a somewhat of a tall guy he had jaw length blonde hair with a straight cut, he was wearing a black Kangol hat, black baggy jogging pants with red stripes going down the sides, a black jacket with red stripes going down the sides, a red t-shirt and some black converse shoes.

I knew who the driver was, my dad told me about him, and I can still remember what my dad said: _"The leader of the Visoreds, his name is __Shinji Hirako he drives a red Ferrari F430, him and his crew usually watch the races from the second floor of that abandoned building. If the races aren't taking place in Patten Park they're usually watching from amongst the crowd."_

I saw Sai Saici and the rest of the Unbeatable Street Racers arriving; the red Acura RSX was leading the crew into the parking lot area.

"So the driver in the RSX is the leader of the crew." I said shutting the hood of the car, "Alright good, it's time to kill two birds with one stone."

**Next chapter coming up.**


	5. First on the list

**I do not own any anime or any video games.**

**Patten Park, 8:36 pm.**

**With Deangelo…..**

"Hey bro, why didn't you tell me 205 Customs closed down?" Sai Saici asked me as he got out of the RX-7.

"I was a little upset to really tell you during that time." I answered.

"So you got laid off yet again, what are you going to do now?"

"My dad and I had a brief little conversation; I told him I wanted to join the Midnight Club."

Sai Saici smirked, "So you finally decided you want to join, you already know that the only way to join is you got to race against some of the car clubs here in Birmingham and that isn't going to be easy, there are car clubs all around the city."

"I know, but my dad told me a better and quicker solution to join the Midnight Club," I replied, "that crew that is on the second floor, the Visoreds, my dad said that if I defeat them I'll automatically be in the Midnight Club."

"Ha good luck with that, they have never lost a race," Sai Saici stated, "Plus they're not just going to race _anyone_, you got to prove to them that you're a worthy opponent."

"I know, all I need to do is race against _a few _car clubs to get their attention."

"Which car club is first on your list?"

I looked at Sai Saici with a smirk forming on my face, my brother just chuckled, "I see, so you're going to race against us first?" Sai Saici asked.

"Well yeah, might as well kill two birds with one stone, I guess the driver in the red RSX is the leader right?" I said.

Sai Saici nodded and said that the driver has been real eager to race me, "Tell your leader that she's just gonna have to wait," I said, "So how about it bro, race on Interstate 50?"

"Alright I'll see you at the starting line."

**20 minutes later…..**

**Interstate 50 entrance ramp…..**

"Yo anything showed up yet?" I asked one of the racers through the walkie-talkie.

"Nothing is showing up on the police scanner so far," one of the street racers replied through the walkie-talkie, the crowd started to cheer as Sai Saici and I approached the starting line.

Amongst the crowd were Shinji and few high ranking members of the Visoreds, _"You better watch Shinji, for this race is also a challenge from me to you and the rest of the crew." _I said inside my mind.

**With Shinji……**

"I see, so Deangelo is racing against his brother again." I said as I saw Deangelo staring at me from his 350Z Roadster, I saw one of my friends coming through the crowd he is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He had on a blue and white trimmed shirt with green cargo pants as well as black combat boots and was wearing some orange fingerless gloves; he also had a few golden piercings, one in his eyebrow and three on his left ear.

It was Kensei Mugurmura, former leader of the ATL chapter of the American Royalty car club and a high ranking member of the Visoreds, "Why am I'm not surprised to see those two racing again?" Kensei said as he stood by me watching as the race was about to begin, "Are you still thinking about having him join us?"

"Of course, the kid's got the potential to become a great street racer just like his father." I replied.

**With Deangelo and Sai Saici…**

"I'm not going to hold back bro." I said revving the engine.

"Good I don't expect you to." Sai Saici replied as he spun the back tires of his RX-7, one of the street racers came up to the front.

My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as the pedestrian counted down for us to began, the crowd continued to cheer on as the sound of the engines roared and echoed through the night.

Finally the pedestrian signaled for us to go and I immediately slammed my foot on the accelerator, the back tires spun rapidly as Sai Saici and I left the starting line leaving a huge cloud of smoke.

Side by side we went speeding down the freeway there were hardly any vehicles on the road this time around, while I was driving I was also paying close attention to the police scanner.

The police were on patrol tonight though the traffic on the freeway was very light, I put the car I fourth gear as I pulled up ahead and gained the lead with my brother right on my tail.

We were flying down the road at an astonishing 190mph and above, we approached the first sharp turn as we drove through the downtown area of Birmingham, the same turn where the RSX overtook me about a week ago.

Sai Saici decided he would try to make his move by speeding right beside me, he had the inside and I had the outside.

I pressed my foot on the brake as both Sai Saici and I drift around the difficult turn, my brother tried to pass me from the inside but I managed to block him.

Both of us cleared the first sharp turn and continued speeding down the freeway, my brother was right behind me yet again.

We kept going straight until we approached another turn, it was a sharp turn just like the first one but it was also a wide turn as well.

Sai Saici made his move again but this time he decided to try to overtake me from the outside while I had the inside, we went drifting sideways to the left both of us were side by side, I tried to block my brother from passing but he miraculously managed to overtake me and gain the lead.

"Shit…." I muttered, "I better make a comeback soon, the finish line is dead close after the last two turns."

I saw the flames coming out of the tailpipes of the RX-7, Sai Saici had hit the nitrous oxide button and was gaining speed leaving me behind a little bit.

Suddenly I saw something that caught me by surprise; I saw white streams projecting out at me it was like a stream of turbulence, "Could this be it?" I said to myself, "Could this be what my dad was telling me about?"

"_Listen Deangelo, when trailing real close behind an opponent you'll notice their wake projecting out at you. This signifies that you're in a slipstream just wait for a few minutes for your meter to fill up, once it's filled all the way up you can unleash it by hitting the NOS button giving you a boost of speed, this will save you from having to waste your nitrous oxide it can also be your last resort if you do happen to run out of nitrous oxide as well."_

"No mistake about it, its slipstream turbo." I said, "I can't use it right now, I got to use it once I come out the last and final right turn, if I can just stay close behind Sai Saici and time it just right I'll be able to pass and win this race."

My 350Z started to speed up once I hit the nitrous oxide button, I only had three shots of NOS left so I had to use them wisely, I managed to catch up with Sai Saici my front bumper was so close to the RX-7's back bumper they almost touched.

The white streams were projecting out at me heavily as the small meter on the dashboard started to fill up, I couldn't press the button just yet.

We approached yet another wide and sharp turn both Sai saici and I drifted side by side, my brother thought that I was gonna overtake him from the inside but I didn't.

I stayed right close behind him as we went flying down the straightaway we were only a few feet from the last and final turn, the meter was beeping up a storm as I stayed in the slipstream.

"This is it," I said as we approached the last and final turn, "this is my last chance!!"

Sai Saici had the inside and I had the outside, both of us hit the brake and went drifting around the final turn Sai Saici had slid the car outward even though the turn was so tight, he went in too fast both of our lines were about to cross.

This time I had the inside and Sai Saici had the outside after our lines crossed as we came out of the last turn I hit the nitrous oxide button unleashing the slipstream turbo, I gained a quick boost of speed as I left Sai Saici in the dust speeding down the long straightaway.

My brother tried to catch up but it was futile once I hit the nitrous oxide button again unleashing the NOS, I went speeding at an astonishing 200mph, there were street racers above the walkway that was cheering as I went across the finish line.

"Number one baby!!!" I said in absolute victory.

**After the race…..**

**With Nuchu…..**

"That driver is good, real good," I said as I saw the crowd surround both Sai Saici and his opponent's rides.

As the driver in the 350Z Roadster got out I couldn't believe what I saw, I thought my eyes were deceiving me, "No way…….. it was Ping that was behind the wheel!?" I said in utter disbelief.

"Dude that's not Ping," a random street racer said, "That's Deangelo Manson, Ping's first and oldest son."

"Unbelievable, Sai Saici told me that he's related to him, I think that his brother or something?"

The street racer nodded, "Sai Saici was adopted into Deangelo's family."

"Deangelo looks so much like Ping it's almost fuckin' scary; he drives just like his father as well."

**The next day…….**

**Tuesday, January 6****th**** 2009.**

**Carver High, 3:38 pm.**

**With Deangelo….**

As I drove down the hill I saw the red Acura RSX sitting outside the front entrance, there was a girl standing near the car, she had on a brown school uniform just like the one my sister wears. She also had purple hair with a red bow tied to it and orange eyes.

"So this is the leader Sai Saici was telling me about." I said.

I pulled up alongside the curb and stopped right by the young girl, looks like she was probably 17 or 18 years old.

"So I finally get to meet the person who I've been racing against on Interstate 50 for about a week." I said as I lowered the passenger side window.

"And I finally get to meet Sai Saici's brother," She replied with a smile, "My name is Senna, it's good to meet you."

"Well you probably already know me, but still, my name is Deangelo Manson but you can call me Dee."

"That was some very nice racing last night Dee, you better be ready tonight cause I'm not holding back."

"Trust me I'm ready, so where do you want to race?"

"How about we race along Norwood Boulevard?" Senna suggested.

"Okay that sounds good enough with me."

**Next chapter coming up…..**


	6. Racing through the Boulevard

**I do not own any video games or any anime…**

**Norwood Boulevard, 8:41 pm.**

**With Deangelo…..**

The quiet neighborhood of Norwood was broken by the sound of engines roaring, music blasting from the sound systems, and people cheering.

Where we were at, we were down the street from Uncle Mike's house but I couldn't go inside though, Mike wasn't home.

Norwood Boulevard wasn't Interstate 50, it wasn't straight at all, the roadway was pretty much filled with turns. To make matters worse the roadway was narrow but at the same time it was wide enough for two cars, trying to pass will be almost close to impossible unless the driver pays close attention to an opening or try to pass on one of the sharp turns.

I also had to be extremely careful when trying to pass or I might end up crashing, there were cars parked alongside the curb which made this race a lot more difficult.

Instead of driving in the 350Z Roadster I decided to drive in my Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32), I'll be able to cling onto the road tightly with the AWD (All Wheel Drive) that the car has got, but if I'm not careful I'll wear my tires out if I overdo it on the turns.

"You see that Deangelo?" Sai Saici said pointing at one of the turns, "If you even go into the corners too fast, you're gonna end up crashing into one of the parked cars."

"I know, don't worry about it," I replied, "So what does the race layout look like?"

Sai Saici pulled out a map and placed it on the hood of his RX-7, "Okay it's pretty simple, you guys are going to race through the boulevard and back, making that left turn in order to enter back in through the boulevard is going to be a challenge."

"Hey Deangelo, better hurry up to the starting line," one of the members of the Unbeatable Street Racers said as he approached me, "I've been paying attention to the scanner and the cops are starting to get a little suspicious."

As I headed back to my car I saw Shinji along with a few other members of the Visoreds amongst the crowd watching, "Time to put on another show for these guys." I muttered as I got in and drove to the starting line.

Senna drove her Acura RSX to the starting line and stopped right beside me, "I'm not holding back this time Deangelo." She said leaning out the window.

"Good, I don't want you to." I replied.

Sai Saici came up to the front and raised both of his hands up, "Okay I'll start the race," he said, "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. GO!!!!!"

Both Senna and I left the starting line simultaneously but as we started to accelerate, Senna ended up gaining the lead.

I stayed right behind her as we continued driving through the curvy neighborhood; the tougher turns were yet to come.

The sound of the engines roaring through the night, speeding through the empty streets, the only cars that were out were the ones that were parked on the curb as we drove bend after bend in the neighborhood.

The first turn had came up I switched gears while my right foot were working on the brake and the gas and my left foot was working the clutch, we went, well Senna went drifting around the sharp turn while I managed to "Grip" my way around the turn without swinging the back out.

As we left the first turn we continued speeding down the road, while trailing behind the red RSX I can see the white wavy lines projecting out at me again. I was in a slipstream again, surprisingly we wasn't going all that fast but still the slipstream was still projecting at me, I couldn't hit the nitrous button anyway especially racing on a road such as Norwood Boulevard.

**With Nuchu…..**

"I see why he's chose the R32, grip driving." I said watching from amongst the crowd, Deangelo and Senna went around the second sharp turn as they sped by the Norwood elementary school.

"His steering is starting to get aggressive I see," one racer said, he was wearing a orange tall t-shirt, black baggy pants, orange/black colored Air Force Ones, and a orange bandana tied around his head.

It was my friend Matoko MashiMoto, lieutenant of the Society Of Supras, "If Deangelo keeps this up he'll wear down his tires." He said.

"It'll wear down but not severely though," I replied, "Now if him and Senna were doing all that racing on the downhill in Red Mountain probably so."

**With Deangelo…..**

*SCREEEEEEEECH*

*VROOOOOOOOOM*

"Fuck, every time I try to pass, Senna either pulls away or blocks me," I muttered switching gears; I was still close behind her, we were nearly close to the end of the boulevard.

At the end of the boulevard was the difficult left turn, after we cleared the turn we'll end up racing back through the boulevard and across the finish line.

"I think I better use the _MOVE_ my dad was telling me about." I muttered as we were about to approach the end of the boulevard, I took a quick glance down at the gutters on the side of the roads to see how deep they were.

The move my dad was telling me about was called the gutter run, the gutter run is where you drop the inside tires on purpose, and resist the centrifugal force by hooking it that way it's theoretically possible to gain more cornering force than the tire can grip it's way too simple and obvious and it's a very careless idea, but it's won me a lot of races over the years.

"Okay here we go!!!!" I said as I dropped both tires on the left side of my vehicle into the drainage ditch, Senna was drifting from the inside but it was enough room for me to get by her, I unhooked the Skyline from the drainage ditch once Senna and I cleared the turn.

I pressed my foot hard down on the gas now that I had taken the lead, Senna managed to catch up and she was right behind me to the point where she could give a slight nudge to the back bumper and spin me out if she wanted to.

"Damn girl, get off a homeboy's ass like that!!!" I said making the Nissan Skyline go faster; it makes me nervous when racers do shit like that.

We drove back through the neighborhood going at a very dangerous speed, Senna was still on me and was not letting up she was going to try something I just knew it.

Turns out I was right when we were halfway through the boulevard; Senna pulled out from behind me and started accelerate right beside me until we were side by side, "What the fuck is she planning!?" I said going even faster, while I was busy looking at Senna I saw something at the corner of my eye which made me look.

There was a car that was parked on the left side of the road in my lane and there was no way I could try to go around it, if I tried to jump the curb I'll end up damaging the car and Senna was blocking me from going around the vehicle, the only thing I could do was slow down and let Senna overtake me which she did.

I managed to speed by the parked vehicle now that Senna was in the lead again, "Damn-it I really need to pull off something in order to win this race!!" I said, we were about a few miles away from the finish line.

I started to look around seeing if I could find some kind of way of passing and regaining the lead again, suddenly I saw an old tow truck that was parked in somebody's front yard it was old and rusted and not only that but it had a flat platform on the back of it that was lowered, the way it was angled it was perfect to ramp off of.

"Well it's all or nothing," I said speeding up behind the red RSX, "Time to build the slipstream turbo!!"

I kept my sped as the slipstream turbo had built up all the way; I quickly hit the nitrous oxide button unleashing a huge boost of speed as I drove onto the sidewalk aiming my car perfectly at the tow truck, "Time for lift off!" I said as I hit the ramp, I went soaring into the air, jumping completely over Senna and landing miraculously right in front of her.

I could hear some of the onlookers cheering as they saw the little stunt that I managed to pull off, I bet Senna was in absolute shock.

I continued taking the bends and the corners with Senna right on my tail, I accelerated down the road going at least 100 and above.

We were both pushing our cars to the absolute limit trying to fight for first place, I had to take my hats off to Senna she's a very tough street racer when she takes the gloves completely off.

We were nearly close to the finish line and I was pretty exhausted, I'm pretty sure the same can be said about Senna.

In a last final effort to try to gain the lead Senna started to speed up right beside me again as we went drifting around the last and final sharp turn, once we left the final turn Senna gained a boost of speed taking the hint that she pressed the nitrous oxide button so she could overtake me.

Suddenly I heard a noise that came from Senna's RSX, out of nowhere I saw smoke billowing from underneath the hood of the car.

"She blew her engine," I said, "She pushed that car waaaaaay too hard."

Senna ended up spinning out of control to make it even worse the car ended up rolling over twice and eventually landing back on all four wheels, I immediately slammed my foot on the brake, once I came to a stop I got out of the car and headed to the wrecked tuner.

Some of the street racers that were watching the race had rushed to go check on Senna to see if she was okay, I poked my head through the driver side window from the looks of it Senna was alright, she was pretty shaken up and not to mention breathing heavily but she was alright.

"Senna you okay, can you move?" I asked.

"I-I'm okay." she replied still breathing hard, luckily the driver side door wasn't smashed in so badly to the point that it couldn't open.

A lot of the street racers sighed in relief when Senna got out of the car and told everyone she wasn't hurt, but her car however was a different story though.

"Well it looks like you've won this race Deangelo," Senna said, "I'm pretty much damaged out, shit it's going to cost me a fortune to get my ride redid, plus the tournament is going to be starting real soon and we wont have enough time to get this ride repaired."

"Don't worry about it," I said to her, "My dad and I will get this ride repaired, I'll just take it to my dad's place up in Druid Hills. In the meantime you can borrow one of my cars, but please be careful."

I looked across the street and saw Shinji; he had a huge grin on his face it seems like I managed to impress him and his crew yet again.

**With Nuchu…..**

"That was amazing, homeboy is truly something!" one of the members of my crew said.

"Using that tow truck as a ramp was pretty ballsy." Matoko said.

"_Let's not forget about the gutter run technique either."_ I said in my mind, of course Deangelo wasn't the only person who knows that little trick, Ping taught me, Nikko and Cory that move as well.

"Come on lets go." I said heading back to the car.

**The next day….**

**Wednesday, January 7****th**** 2009.**

**Druid Hills, 6:00 pm.**

**With Deangelo and Sai Saici…..**

"Easy, easy." I said as Sai saici and I was trying to take the engine out of the RSX, Sai Saici managed to raise the engine out of the vehicle using the miniature crane.

"We'll put in the new engine after we finish the body work," I said as we lowered the blown engine to the floor, "Right now lets get started on the….."

Before I could finish my sentence I heard sound of car approaching outside of the garage, I opened the garage door and saw three Toyota Supras, one of them was a midnight blue 1994 (A80) Toyota Supra that had a vinyl of a gold dragon on both sides along with a body kit from Toyota Racing Development (TRD for short), from the sound of the engine I could tell that it probably had a V12 twin turbo engine.

The other one was an A70 Toyota Supra, it was colored white and had a TRD body kit it also had black 18 inch rims, carbon fiber hood, black tinted windows and a black spoiler, it had the TRD symbol on both sides as its vinyl.

The last one was also an A80 Toyota Supra it was colored dark red and had a wide body kit from TRD; it had chrome 20 inch rims red neon lights on the bottom of the ride, the windows were lightly tinted with a shade of black, it also had a very unique Hot wheels Acceleracer vinyl that I've never really seen before it had the word Teku (Which means "Tech" in English) on the hood of the ride.

"So I finally get to meet the son of the legendary street king." One of the drivers said getting out of his ride along with the other two drivers as well, "Damn bro, you know you look just like your father, you drive just like him too."

"Yeah I get that a lot," I replied approaching the three, "My name is Deangelo Manson."

"I know who you are," he replied, "My name is Nuchu Akusa, Leader of the Society Of Supras.

The other person who was driving the A70 Supra walked over and shook my hand; he was wearing some brown baggy Dickie pants, a brown paisley bandana style button up shirt, white/brown colored Chuck Taylor shoes and a gold chain around his neck he also had spiky hair, "The name is Andrew Ishikira, I'm the Society Of Supras number two." He said.

The last driver had on some black Air Force Ones, Black Evisu Jeans, a tall white t-shirt, a white gold necklace, and a white bandana tied around his head.

"My name is Matoko Mashimoto, I am the Society Of Supras third in command." He said.

"Well it's good to meet all of you," I said, "So what brings you guys here today?"

"We are here for one thing: to challenge you into a race." Nuchu stated.

**Next chapter coming up.**


	7. Scoping out your opponents

**I do not own any anime or any video games.**

**Druid Hills, 6:05 pm.**

"Okay I accept the challenge," I said, "Yo Matoko, since I'm going to be racing against you first, where do you want to race at?"

"Red Mountain," he answered, "We're gonna do sudden death/cat and mouse touge race."

There are different types of touge races; there is time attack/ghost battle, grip gambler, and sudden death/cat and mouse.

Now sudden death/cat and mouse is where the lead car wins if the space between the cars increases considerably, while the following car wins if they overtake the lead car. If any car spins out or crashes, the other car wins the race. In the event of the following car keeping pace, the race is usually rerun with the positions swapped. Once again the new lead car must pull away from the pursuer significantly, or the follower must overtake, to win and prevent another run.

This style of battle is often chosen when the road isn't wide enough to allow passing, but if the car in front does indeed somehow get passed, the overtaken car automatically loses.

"I don't know about racing on the mountain tonight," I said, "The police sometimes stop patrolling around that area at 12:00 in the morning, plus I got to get up for school tomorrow."

"Okay how about we do the racing Friday then?" Nuchu suggested, "That way it'll give us time to get a little bit of practice in and get used to the course."

"Hey guys, how are ya'll settling here in Birmingham?" Sai Saici asked.

"It's very different from back home and in San Diego," Nuchu replied, "This city is very slow paced and the people here are pretty friendly."

"How's Senna doing?" Andrew asked, "I see you guys are fixing up on her ride, will you guys be able to get it fully fixed for the race Friday?"

"Unfortunately no," Sai Saici replied, "Luckily Deangelo let Senna borrow one of his rides."

After we finished our conversation Nuchu and his two lieutenants got back into their rides and drove off, my brother and I headed back into the garage and continued fixing on the wrecked RSX.

"Yo Deangelo, you better be careful with that Nuchu dude." Sai Saici said.

"Why you say that?" I asked him.

"Nuchu told me a lot of stories about when he and his family were still living in Newark, they personally know your father, he even said that your father taught him and his other two brothers how to street race."

"Shit, I hope dad didn't teach them some of his techniques."

"I wouldn't know bro, he probably has, all I can say is be careful and good luck."

**Later that night….**

**Red Mountain, 12:13 am.**

**January 8****th****, 2009.**

**With Deangelo…**

Red Mountain was pretty active tonight as numerous of pedestrians and street racers were chilling in the parking lot area, I saw Sai Saici, Senna and the rest of the Unbeatable Street racers watching the members of the Society of Supras prepare for their little downhill practice run.

You could see the whole city on top of Red Mountain, it was downright beautiful to say the least, I should come up here a lot more often.

"Deangelo, I'm surprised you came up here," Sai Saici said as he and Senna walked towards me, "Usually around this time you're knocked out sleep."

"Yeah, I'm only staying here for a few minutes," I replied, "I just want to see Nuchu and his boys in action. How is the Evo 4 operating Senna?"

"It's working alright," She answered, "I'm really not used to driving a car with AWD though."

"You better get used to it, ya'll gonna be facing against the ATL chapter of American Royalty Friday."

"Hey guys we better hurry up and find a spot," Sai Saici said, "Nuchu and his other two lieutenants are about to begin."

All three Supras were lined up, Nuchu was in front followed by Matoko and finally Andrew, one of the pedestrians came up to the front to start the race.

"Okay you guys ready!?" he said raising both of his hands up.

Nuchu and the other two cut on their neon lights that shined underneath their cars, the roaring of the engines echoed throughout Red Mountain.

"Ready…….GO!!!!!"

In an instant all three of them simultaneously went flying out the starting line, they were still behind one another.

Sai Saici, Senna and I watched from amongst the crowd as Nuchu and his lieutenants approached the first turn, "It's absolutely crazy," Sai Saici said, "But at the same time it's amazing that they're driving so close together like that."

All three of them went drifting around the first turn, none of them got left behind and none of them left their position I was very surprised at this.

"It's pretty cool seeing the neon lights from up here," Senna said, "It's like they're putting on a show for us or something."

I saw Shinji watching from the crowd yet again along with his high ranking members, one of the high ranking members that was with him was a young female.

She was wearing red oval glasses and long black hair, her hair also had bangs in the front and she keeps the back in two braided pigtails. She was wearing a gray shirt and black sweatpants along with some gray/black colored New Balance sneakers and had a black bracelet on her right arm.

It was Lisa Yadomaru, I've seen her in action on some occasions, she drives around town on a custom El Diablo Softail chopper people say that she's real quick on that bike of hers.

Standing right beside her and also watching the race was another female; she was short and looked very young, she's probably 15 or 16 years old.

She had short blonde hair, her short hair were worn in stubby pigtails. She wore a red jogging suit decorated with the first _kanji_ of her name and flip flops. She also has an overly long fang protruding from the lower left side of her mouth.

The girl's name was Hiyori (Also known as "Snaggletooth" because of her overly long fang protruding from the lower left side of her mouth), now I've never seen her in action but a lot of the other racers told me that she can be downright aggressive on the road; she has a very short temper as well.

The last person was a tall muscular guy with a few sharp features; he had short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue and white trimmed unzipped hoodie and underneath it was a muscle shirt that was colored the same; he had on blue cargo pants as well as black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. He has also acquired a series of golden piercings, one in his eyebrow and three on his left ear.

From the looks of it he had a 69 tattoo on his chest; his name was Kensei Muguruma, now this guy is a more mature, decisive and serious individual.

He drives like a bat out of hell in that 74' Plymouth Barracuda, a very beautiful muscle car to say the least, I'm gonna have to give it my all when facing against him.

I continued watching Nuchu and his lieutenants as they continued with their synchronized drifting, in some dark areas all I could see where the red, white and blue neon lights speeding through the roadways. The sound of the tires screaming of pain in consent drifting left and right was music to my ears, along with the music playing in the background and the engines revving, every now and then I'll hear the sound of a car backfiring (Some cars had that misfiring system installed).

Looks like what I said earlier about dad teaching Nuchu some of his racing techniques were kind of true, Nuchu's driving style were very similar to mine and dad's.

The way he drifts is very impressive when he stabilizes the drift, the minimal counter steer is the same but, the counter steer immediately following the turn-in is smaller.

And just like my father and I, Nuchu drifts extremely close to the guardrails, "Whoa, what the hell is they doing?" Sai Saici said in shock, "They don't even know what's up ahead, after that slow right there's a sharp left, if they don't slow down they'll go right into the ravine!"

All three of them went into the turn way too fast and because of it their back had swung out, for a moment we all thought they were going to spin out and there wasn't any place for them to slow down at all. That's when they pressed their foot on the brake and went drifting around the sharp left turn, the way they did it made my eyes widen in absolute surprise.

"Unbelievable, an inertial drift?!" I said. Senna and Sai Saici couldn't believe it either at what they saw.

"There is no way that this is their first time racing on this mountain pass," Senna said, "It's like they've been racing on Red Mountain their whole lives the way they're driving."

I walked straight back to the car, that little performance was all I really needed to see, these guys were racing on a level that I've seen before, it's like my father was racing in all three of those cars.

Deep down inside there was a side of me that was nervous, but there was another side of me that couldn't wait to race them.

**The next night….**

**Friday January 9****th****, 2009.**

**Red Mountain,7:30 pm.**

**With Deangelo…..**

*SCREEEEEEEECH*

"Brake, gas, clutch, switch gears, turn!!!" I said drifting around one of the hairpin turns, I've been training nonstop every since I got out of school.

The police weren't active on Fridays which meant an open opportunity for me to get some practice in before Nuchu and the others showed, in my mind I was painting out all kinds of scenarios in my head, like what to do if Matoko tried to pass me on one of the final hairpin turns.

What to do if he tried to counterattack on one the high speed corners or will he try to make his move on one of the straightaway's, "Fuck, what if Matoko knows dad's secret little move (the gutter run)?" I said to myself, "That's an automatic loss right there!"

**Elsewhere…..**

**Patten Park, 7:35 pm.**

**With Sai Saici and Senna….**

"Okay here they come." I said as the ATL chapter of American Royalty came rolling into the parking lot area.

As they all stopped and parked into the parking lot, the leader of the crew got out of the car, he was tall and somewhat medium built, he had black hair and a 69 tattoo on his left cheek.

He was wearing some baggy blue jean pants, a white South Pole shirt and white Chuck Taylor Converse shoes.

His name was Shuhei Hisagi the leader of the American Royalty car club, he was driving 2008 Saleen S302 Extreme which had a two toned color, it was orange in the back and red in the front. It didn't have a body kit but it did have chrome 19 inch rims from MoMo racing company.

"Long time no see you guys," Shuhei said walking towards us.

"Yeah it's been a while since we last race," Senna said.

**Back on Red Mountain….**

**With Deangelo…..**

"_Deangelo, when it comes to touge races, you got to stay focus. Especially in sudden death/cat and mouse races, if you're leading, my advice to you is to not look in the rearview mirror; if you keep constantly looking in the rearview you'll be too mindful of your opponents' presence making you lose focus. Always keep cool and don't work yourself up, if your emotions get the best of you it's over. And finally if you're doing the chasing, be patient, know when to overtake and when."_

Those were the pieces of advice my father gave to me when I started doing races in Red Mountain, I sat on the hood of the car as I waited for the Society of Supras to arrive.

I could hear a lot of people whisper about me and my opponent Matoko, some of them were discussing about my advantages and disadvantages.

Shinji and the members of the Visoreds were watching from the crowd, I also saw Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka looking on as well.

"Hey yo," I said calling one of the pedestrians over, "What the course looking like, what's the condition?"

"Well the course is looking okay so far," he replied, "There are a few twigs and such on the side of the roads but it shouldn't be much of a problem, even though it's a tad bit chilly out here you don't have to worry about any ice on the roads, but there is one problem and that's the leaves on the ground. You land on a bunch of them and you're gonna spin out, plus a gust of wind will start blowing through here every now and then."

Suddenly I heard the sound of multiple car engines, I saw the SOS car club making their way up here, I took two deep breaths and cracked my knuckles, "Alright here we go." I said.

**Sai Saici and Senna face off against Shuhei and the ATL chapter of American Royalty, while Deangelo faces off against the SOS third lieutenant Matoko Mashimoto in a sudden death/cat and mouse race see how everything turns out!!**


	8. Encountering problems

**I do not own any anime or any video games….**

**Red Mountain, 7:40 pm.**

**With Deangelo……**

The drivers of the SOS car club made their way into the parking lot area, _"I think this is the car club that was speeding down the freeway a couple of days back." _I said in my mind now that I thought about it.

Nuchu, Andrew, Motoko and the other members of the all Supra car club got out of their vehicles, Nuchu and his two lieutenants walked up towards me.

"Yo Deangelo, that's a nice ride homie." Nuchu complimented, "Though I can't see myself driving something like this."

The car that I chose for this race was my 1967 Ford Mustang (nicknamed "Eleanor"), this muscle car was customized for touge races, Naruto and I managed to do some work on the suspensions so cutting around the corners is going to be easy.

"Huh, a tuner guy all the way I see?" I said with a smirk, "Well I ain't mad at ya, so who's gonna be leading and who's gonna do the chasing?"

"We'll decide in a coin toss," Sakura stepped in taking out a quarter, "Deangelo, Matoko, choose a side."

"I choose heads." I said.

"I choose tails." Matoko said.

Sakura flipped the quarter into the air, the quarter fell to the ground with a ringing noise and with that Matoko won the coin toss.

"Since I won, I will be the pursuer." He said.

"Okay fine by me." I replied heading to the Mustang.

Both Matoko and I fired our cars up and headed for the starting line, a lot of bystanders were anxiously looking on waiting for the race to begin.

Shinji and the Visoreds were watching on as well, "I hope you guys are taking notes." I said revving the engine.

"Deangelo, do your best." Sakura said as she walked up to the front to start the race, I put my racing gloves on getting prepared.

Sakura raised both her hands in the air signaling us to get ready, both engines started to rev loudly echoing through Red Mountain, my left hand were tightly gripping the steering wheel while my right hand was on the gearshift.

"Okay counting down," Sakura said, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

I slammed my foot down on the accelerator as both Matoko and I left the starting line leaving a cloud of smoke behind us, I put the car in first and second gear as I sped down the straightaway going 60 mph, with Matoko right behind me, "I'm gonna try to end this shit on the first run." I said.

**With Nuchu and Andrew……**

"Of all the cars that dude has chosen, why a muscle car?" One member of my crew said, "It's like he wants to lose, muscle cars are good when it comes to speed but their handling sucks ass."

"Well it is true," I said, "But if you tune it just right, and put in the right parts you can drift around corners like a tuner."

"I'm surprised that Matoko decided to do the chasing," Andrew said, "Most of the time he's doing the leading."

"Maybe the race would already be over if he was leading?" another member asked.

"So what, he's flaunting his confidence?"

"No not at all," I answered them, "To be honest I would do the chasing as well, just to see how fast my opponent is, if my opponent puts on a lackluster performance and disappoints me all I have to do is pass him/her and end the race."

But the way Deangelo drives I doubt that he'll put on a piss poor performance.

**With Deangelo…..**

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH*

My right foot was working the brake and gas while my left was working the clutch pedal as Matoko and I went drifting around the first corner, "Don't look in the rearview, don't look in the rearview." I said to myself trying to resist the urge.

Now I don't have a problem looking in the rearview when I'm in other races (like drag racing, sprint, etc.), but when it comes to mountain pass racing it's very different, like my father said touge races are all about concentration, the first to lose concentration loses the race.

I sped down the straightaway with Matoko right behind me, he was just being patient waiting for his opportunity to overtake me.

After a few minutes the urge of trying to look in the rearview died down, I pressed my foot on the brake as I went drifting around the second corner with Matoko still behind me.

"Judging by the sound of the Supra's engine, I could tell that it's probably got a 2JZ-GTE engine underneath the hood." I said.

**While the race between Deangelo and Makoto was going on, elsewhere the race between the Unbeatable Street Racers and the ATL chapter of American Royalty was about to start……**

**Patten Park, 7:59 pm.**

**With Sai Saici…**

Both me and my opponent line up simultaneously at the starting line, my opponent (Who is the American Royalty lieutenant), was driving a 2005 Mustang.

I managed to do a little bit of work on my RX-7, I managed to install a new turbo kit for this ride, plus I also took the vinyl flag off of my ride and placed a new vinyl.

The vinyl had a deck of playing cards and of them had the ace of spades on top of them, "Sai Saici don't let us down man." Senna said as she poked her head through the driver side window.

"Trust me, I won't." Was the only thing I said once Senna headed back to her crew, there were people that were cheering for me and cheering for the lieutenant of American Royalty.

"Yo kid, do you really think that hairdryer you call an import tuner can really beat something that has American muscle?" the driver asked tauntingly.

"I don't think buddy, I know." I answered, one of the race officials finally came up to the front carrying a flag in his hands.

"Alright I'm counting down, get ready!" he said holding the flag up, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, GO!"

**Red Mountain, 8:05 pm.**

**With Deangelo…**

Matoko tried to pass me from the inside but I managed to block him as we drifted around the eleventh turn, we were almost close to the halfway point all I needed to do was hold on just a little bit longer.

Matoko over the last few miles or so was trying to get me to look in the rearview mirror by getting up close behind me, but that little trick didn't work and he's probably realized that by now.

"Sorry dude, you ain't gonna get a reaction from me at all man." I said still focusing on the road.

We went speeding down the straightaway going almost 85 mph, Matoko still kept on driving up close behind me trying to get a reaction from but he might as well give it up.

In a last effort to try to pass me Matoko tried to pass me from the outside as we went drifting around the last turn, but unfortunately I managed to block him.

I let out a huge sigh once I made it to the first checkpoint; surprisingly enough Sakura, Ino and the rest of the crew were waiting for us to arrive.

"I'm glad you guys are down here," I said lowering the driver side window, "You got any bottled water?"

Ino managed to reach into a cooler and took out a bottle of water and gave it to me, "How's Matoko back there?" I asked Ino.

"He's a little exhausted like you are, but he's alright." She answered.

"Yeah, man that dude is extremely tough; I'm surprised he managed to keep up with me."

After a few minutes of trying to rest up we managed to swap places, this time I was doing the chasing and Matoko was doing the leading.

"Okay we will start the second run!" Sakura said.

While Sakura was counting down I was a little worried about the condition of the tires, they were worn out but not severely though, I was a little too trigger happy on the brake pedal during the first run I'll try to not brake so much on this run.

"When we approach the last four turns that's when I'll make my move." I said to myself, I was gonna have to use that trick that I used when I was racing against Senna. If the first gutter run doesn't do then I'll have to use the second one and focus on acceleration.

We accelerated out of the starting line slowly at first, but after a few minutes we started to pick up speed Matoko was going very faster than I expected.

"Shit this is bad," I muttered pressing my foot on the gas, "Can I keep up with this dude?"

I pressed my right foot on both the brake pedal and the gas while my left foot was working the clutch as we went drifting around the first corner, Matoko was trying his hardest to pull away from me but I was right on his tail.

As we went drifting around the second corner I started to notice something, Matoko's steering was starting to get sluggish, "It's got to be his tires," I muttered, "He's put a lot of stress on them just like I did, but just how badly his tires are worn out though?"

Both Matoko and I pretty much overdid it on the first run, doing all those inertial drifts and such will do that to the tires.

**Interstate 50, 8:20 pm.**

**With Sai Saici….**

"He's right on my tail," I said speeding down the road, "It's like I'm being hunted down, shit he must've did some serious modifications to the engine."

I was trying everything in my powers to try to shake him, but it was almost impossible, we sped through the downtown area going an astonishing 200 mph.

As we approached the first corner my opponent pulled out from behind me and sped up on the right side of me until we were perfectly side by side, "Shit this is not good!" I said as we drift around the corner, my opponent was attacking from the outside, there was nowhere for me to go I was stuck and I couldn't get in front.

"Damn, damn, damn!" I yelled out, "I can't fully use the engine's power!"

The opponent in the Mustang managed to overtake me and gain the lead after we left the first corner, I could see flames escaping from the tailpipes as he unleashed the nitrous oxide, "No…..no I can't lose, I won't lose!" I said pressing the nitrous oxide button.

**Red Mountain, 8:25 pm.**

**With Deangelo….**

Both Matoko and I were being extremely trigger happy with the brake pedal as we approached a series of sharp S-Bends (as if the tires weren't worn out enough), I was sweating bullets as I went drifting around bend after bend.

Both I and my opponent were feeling the effects of the worn out tires, both of us were braking more frequently than we were during the first run.

"Now I'm definitely gonna have to use the gutter run," I said, "My tires won't even be able to grip those last sharp turns."

**Next chapter coming up.**


	9. Nuchu's story

**I do not own any anime or any video games…**

**Deangelo and Matoko continue their downhill race on red Mountain, both racers push their cars to the limit, their tires are severely worn out, and both of them are exhausted…**

**Red Mountain, 8:56 pm.**

**With Deangelo….**

*SCREEEEEEECH*

"Damn!" I said drifting around the eighteenth turn; both Matoko and I were struggling as we felt the full effects of the worn out tires.

but we kept moving on, there was nothing we could do, all we could do was keep on pushing until we reached the finish line.

even though I was exhausted and worried about the tires I still kept my cool if I worried too much I'll end up losing my concentration, which is something I really don't want happening right now.

Matoko and I kept speeding down the narrow roadway going at least 85 all the way to 100 mph, I was staying right behind Matoko and I wasn't gonna pass him, not yet at least.

"The last turns are coming up soon, I better get ready." I muttered.

**back on Interstate 50, Sai Saici was having problems of his own….**

**Interstate 50, 9:00 pm.**

**With Sai Saici….**

The driver in the Mustang was doing a real good job at blocking me, every time I tired to pass him he ends up pulling away.

"Shit I should going faster than this," I said, "What the hell is wrong with the RX-7, even though I did some modifications it feels awfully slow, has the secondary turbine stopped spooling?"

**Side note: Spooling is when a turbocharger spins up to generate boost.**

**Red Mountain, with Deangelo…..**

as we continued speeding through the dark roadways of Red Mountain, we could see a few pedestrians watching the race from behind the guardrails.

Most pedestrians were watching from the top of hills and a few wooded areas, I could see some of the members of the Visoreds watching from the crowds every now and then, I also saw Sakura, Ino and a few other street racers watching not to mention Nuchu and his crew.

I grinded my teeth together and cringe at the sound of tires screeching; every time I drift around a corner the tires would wear out even more.

finally Matoko and I went speeding past a sign that warned people to slow down due to sharp hairpin turns, but of course street racers like us ignore all type of street signs.

"Okay here we go." I said looking at how deep the gutters were, they were pretty deep because of all the leaves inside.

Matoko went drifting around the first hairpin turn and so did I; we were both drifting from the inside I kept my speed staying right behind him. after we cleared the first turn we went around the second turn, this time we were drifting from the outside, Matoko was doing a good job blocking me.

"Okay the last turns, this will decide it." I said.

even though Matoko's tires were worn out it still didn't stop him from drifting around turns at such great speeds, "Hope this plan works." I said as I dropped the inside tires on the right side of my car into the gutter, I started to gain speed as I went around the hairpin turn.

I unhooked the Mustang from the drainage ditch as I sped up right behind Matoko, we approached the next turn.

Matoko started to drift, while in mid drift however the back end of the Supra swung out, "That's it, right there!" I said making my move, that was the open opportunity I needed, I dropped the inside tires on the right side of my car into the gutters again and pressed my foot down on the gas.

Matoko was messed up he was drifting way too wide, the reason why the back end swung out like it did because of the tires, this gave me a clear opportunity to overtake him and win the race, I unhooked the Mustang from the drainage ditch and let out a huge sigh of relief.

**Interstate 50, with Sai Saici…..**

"Come on ol' girl don't give up on me now!" I said pushing the RX-7 to its limit, the driver in the Mustang was starting to pull away.

we were almost close to the finish line and I was starting to sweat, I had to quickly make a severe comeback.

suddenly I saw white lines trailing off the sides of the muscle car, "Slipstream turbo." I said, "If I can just time it right like Deangelo did."

I pressed my foot on the accelerator going almost 180 mph, the meter started beeping once I had it completely full.

I pressed my foot on the brake and the gas as my opponent and I went drifting around the first turn, we kept going straight, I was still drafting behind the Mustang and the meter was still beeping.

we approached the final corner this was my last chance, I decided to attack from the inside both my opponent and I were drifting side by side, I quickly pressed the NOS button unleashing the slipstream turbo giving me a huge boost of speed.

I manage to make the comeback and pass the Mustang I pressed the button to unleash the nitrous oxide, my RX-7 went flying down the homestretch crossing the finish line, I could hear the sound of my crew members cheering.

"NUMERO UNO!" I yelled out.

**With Deangelo…..**

I drove the car into the parking lot with Matoko right behind me, there was a crowd of people waiting for us also, they all started to gather around us as I got out of the car.

I was extremely exhausted and sweating up a storm, that had to be the most intense downhill race I've experienced so far, Matoko was a tough street racer but in the end I managed to win this round, for now at least.

I saw Shinji who had the usual smile on his face again along with Hiyori Sarugaki, but the smile she was giving me made me feel quite uncomfortable, it was like a "Looks like I found a worthy opponent" look.

"Good race Deangelo." Matoko said as he approached me.

"A good race indeed." I replied sitting on the hood of my car, I drunk down a bottle of water that Sakura managed to give me.

**With Nuchu…..**

"Well it looks like you're gonna be his next challenger." I said to Andrew.

"Yeah he's good at downhill racing, but let's see if he's good with tackling Red Mountain uphill." Andrew replied cracking his knuckles.

Suddenly one of the members of my crew came up to me giving me some expecting news, "Nuchu I just got done talking to the other homeboys, the Unbeatable Street Racers lieutenant managed to defeat American Royalty's lieutenant." he said.

"Hmm that's good news, now lets see if Senna will be able to bring in another win, what type of vehicle is Shuhei driving?" I replied.

"He's driving a 2008 Saleen S302 Extreme." he replied.

"He's driving that?" Andrew asked in shock, "That's a very fast muscle car, you think Senna will be able to keep up with Shuhei in a Evo 4?'

"That depends on how well modified the Evo 4 is and how well modified the Saleen is and how much horsepower both rides are pushing."

Deangelo came up to me and Andrew along with Matoko, "One down and two to go," Deangelo said, "So Andrew, where do you want to race?"

"We're still racing here," he answered, "But this time we're doing an uphill battle."

"Okay that's good enough." Deangelo replied.

**The next day….**

**Saturday, January 10****th****, 2009.**

**Western Hills Mall.**

**With Deangelo, Nuchu, Sai Saici and Senna…..**

Sai Saici, Nuchu and I were sitting outside of a fast food restaurant while Senna went from store to store, checking everything out from new shoes to brand new jewelry.

Nuchu continued to tell us stories about when him and his family were living in Newark, NJ back in the day, the stuff he was telling me and my brother was absolutely shocking.

"No way, he actually did that!" Sai Saici said in disbelief.

"That is just….cold." I said to Nuchu, "And he didn't have any regrets at all?"

"No not at all, our father was a monster, he didn't care about us." Nuchu replied, "During that time me, Nikko, and a few of our childhood friends were trying to take down his empire, somehow he found out about what we were doing."

**Flashback on Nuchu Akusa's past.**

_**July 4**__**th**__**, 2007.**_

_**East Orange General Hospital.**_

_**Hours after Nikko Akusa was shot…**_

_**With Nuchu…..**_

_I just sat there in the hallway of the hospital looking at my young brother through the window, he was lying there on the hospital bed covered with bandages._

_My mother, Soi Fon (Nikko's girlfriend), and Cory were still in the room with Nikko, they were all sleep waiting for Nikko to wake up._

_Suddenly I saw a tall and somewhat slim man with short black hair approaching me, he was wearing the usual doctor attire._

_His name was Tatsuya Shima, the doctor who operated on Nikko, "Hey doc, give me the 411 on my bro, is he gonna be okay?" I asked him._

"_He's gonna make it Nuchu," he answered, "He lost a lot of blood during the operation, we managed to take all seven bullets out of him successfully, he should recover in the next three weeks."_

_I got out of my chair and let out a huge sigh of relief, "I'm glad to hear that, I want you to call me just in case if something goes wrong," I said giving him my phone number, "And also can you have a couple of security guards look after my family?"_

"_Sure thing Nuchu." he answered._

_I looked at my family one last time before I headed out into the parking lot area, "Don't worry Nikko, our father is gonna pay for what he's done, all the pain that he's caused and all the hell he put all of us through." I whispered._

_I walked out into the parking lot to see Andrew Ishikara and his older brother Ichiro Ishikara, along with Makoto Mashimoto and his older brother Matoko Mashimoto, they've been sitting outside of the parking lot for a good minute._

_They were the ones who managed to quickly take Nikko to the hospital, they were in the area where Nikko was shot it was Soi Fon who told me about what happened to my brother, during this time I was busy trying to work on my ride._

"_Lets go guys." I said getting into the Chevy Tahoe SUV._

_I drove out of the parking lot once everyone was inside, "So what the situation on Nikko?" Ichiro asked as him and the others were trying to brace themselves for something awful._

"_Nikko lost a lot of blood, but he's gonna make it." I answered, the boys sighed in relief._

"_Yo Nuchu, what are we gonna do about Mr. Akusa?" Andrew asked, "If this keeps up all of us are gonna end up dead."_

"_I know." I simply said._

"_He's not gonna stop man, all he has to do is just snap his fingers and he'll send a death squad on us in a minute," Makoto said, "We cant handle all of them, we don't have the manpower or the weapons either, we're gonna need some help, even with Ping it's still not enough."_

_I was thinking, thinking, and thinking…..but in the end my mind was still blank as a chalkboard, as we stopped at a red light near the Central Park area I looked up and saw the high rise housing projects up in North Harlem._

_In an absolute flash I had an idea, it was gonna get me killed probably but it was the only one I could really think of._

"_I know just the person who can probably help us out." I said._

"_Who?" Andrew asked._

"_Trey Stewart."_

_All the guys looked at me like I was straight up stupid, "You talking about Playboy X!" Makoto yelled, "Nuchu you Know the North Harlem Hustlers got beef with us man!"_

"_I know man but we really don't have a choice in the matter right now." I replied._

"_Shit Nuchu, I hope you know what you're doing." Andrew said with worried look on his face._

_**North Harlem, 7:00 pm.**_

_**Playboy X's penthouse.**_

_Andrew and Matoko came along with me while the two younger brothers stayed inside the truck, the elevator door slowly slid shut as we begun our ascend to the top floor._

_Inside my heart was pounding, I was absolutely scared and so was Andrew and Matoko, the North Harlem Hustlers and the Eastside Bushido Boyz have been at war with each other for months, Playboy X and his crew have been trying to take out the competition so they can corner the market when it comes to dealing with drugs._

_Finally the elevator stops and the elevator door slides open to reveal Playboy X and his crew, they were all chilling inside the living room area of the penthouse._

_Playboy X was probably in his early or late twenties, he was wearing a dark blue hoodie, dark blue baggy Evisu jeans, brown Timberland boots and a gold chain._

_He became the leader of the North Harlem Hustlers after his mentor Dwayne Forge got locked up, everyone who was in the living room turned their attention to us along with Playboy._

"_Alright here we go." I said._

**Part two of the flashback coming up.**


	10. Nuchu's payback

**I do not own any anime or any video games…..**

**Heads up to anybody who reads this chapter, if you don't like stories that talk about gang life and such then leave right now, other wise enjoy.**

_**North Harlem, 7:07 pm.**_

_**Playboy X's penthouse.**_

_**With Nuchu, Andrew and Matoko…..**_

"_Dude, we're coming with you." Andrew said as we walked outside of Playboy's penthouse._

"_No you guys ain't," I simply said, after a long talk with Playboy X and his crew, they decided to help us out, "Listen knowing dad like I know him, he's probably gonna send a squad after us once this is over, you guys head back to my mom's house and pack everything up. Then head back to the hospital and tell mom and the others that we got a safe house up here."_

"_And what about Ping?" Matoko asked._

"_Don't worry about Ping, he can look after himself." I answered._

_As Matoko and Andrew headed back to the SUV, Playboy X and a few of his homeboys came out the front door. After a brief conversation Playboy X and I managed to make a deal, I help them take down the Bushido Boyz and in return they'll look after me, my family and friends._

"_Aight money lets roll." Playboy said as we got into the yellow Hummer H2, as I got in the back seat I could hear the sound of fireworks going off in certain areas of the neighborhood._

"_So what's first on the list money?" Playboy asked as he loaded up his micro Uzi._

"_The Bushido Boyz own a warehouse in the Fish Market area, there usually be very little security patrolling the area so you guys shouldn't have no problem taking them down," I answered, "The Bushido Boyz be stuffing the product inside of the fishes and load them up onto the back of the trucks to ship, you destroy fish and the tucks that are driving around the city it should hurt their income stream badly."_

_**Fish Market North, Warehouse 9.**_

_**7:25 pm.**_

_I could hear the sound of fireworks going off near Chinatown the sound of the explosions were pretty loud enough to muffle the sound of gunfire that was about to happen, Playboy X managed to call for reinforcements just in case if there was a lot of security._

_A few more of X's boys showed up in a black customized Hummer H2, it had chrome 28 inch rims, a vinyl of the American flag on the sides and dark tinted windows._

_Playboy X told his homeboys to wait while he and I go scope everything out, we quietly crept up towards a container and put our backs up against it._

_I managed to poke my head around the corner to see what was going on, surprisingly enough the Bushido Boyz were extremely busy tonight. I could see a few boats parked near the dock and some of the crew members taking the large boxes of fish inside of the warehouse._

"_Aight what's the plan money?" Playboy whispered._

"_Get some of your boys to climb up to the top of the roof of this building right here, it should give them a view of the whole area, tell your boys to assault the front while they are doing that we'll take the back entrance of the warehouse and assault them from the rear and destroy the boats and anything else inside." I answered._

_Playboy reached into his coat pocket and handed me a chrome plated 357. Desert Eagle along with seven or eight clips, "I'm sure you know how to use that." he said._

"_Of course I do." I answered loading a clip into the gun, Playboy sent three of his homeboys to the top of the build while me, him and the rest snuck around the back of the warehouse waiting for everyone to get into position._

_Within a few minutes Playboy got a call on his cell phone, "Aight man, blast on them motherfuckers!" Playboy said through the cell phone._

_within minutes all hell broke loose, the sound of gunshots erupted and all we could hear were mass confusion and yelling._

_I managed to pick the lock and slowly crack the door open so everyone could get a peek at what was going on inside, a lot of the workers were rushing outside carrying all sorts of weapons._

_I looked at X and his boys and gave a simple nod letting them know that it's time to move in which we did, Playboy and I kicked the door open and we all went in guns blazing attacking those who were still inside, I reached into my coat pocket and took out two grenades I took the pin off of both of them and chucked one outside and another one through the window of an office window where some of the security guards were at._

_The grenades exploded killing a few guards and some of the Bushido Boyz that were taking cover outside, Playboy X and I were using cover fire taking down any enemy that we saw, Bullets were flying all over the place it was complete and utter mayhem._

_I looked through the window and saw one of Playboy X's men throw a grenade at one of the boats carrying the fish, the crew members jumped off the boat before it exploded._

_I took cover behind a crate that was near the entrance I took a peek around the corner and saw a few Bushido Boyz taking cover behind some barrels, I leaded around the corner and shot at all four of them taking them down._

_After ten minutes the shootout was over and everything was calm again, for now at least everyone started to destroy the rest of the crates that had fish in it one of Playboy X's homeboys came over and split the fish in two to reveal the white and powdery substance that was inside, "Damn Nuchu wasn't lying at all." he said._

_As I headed back outside I heard the sound of someone groaning behind the back of one of the delivery trucks, with my gun still in my hand I went to check it out._

_I took a peek around the corner to see a member of the Bushido Boyz sitting up against the back of the truck, he had blood oozing from his left arm, his right knee and his left hand._

_I knew who this guy was too, I usually seen him hanging around with Nikko most of the time, "What's happening…fam?" I said coldly._

"_Nuchu you….you fuckin' sell out." he said groaning._

"_Whatever, look I know dad sent someone to kill my brother Nikko, I want to know who he sent."_

"_So you can do to him like what you did to us?" he said, "I will never tell you a damn thing."_

_I pulled the hammer back on the Desert Eagle and aimed it right at his forehead, "You know it's not too late to tell me, it's not too late to clear your conscience."_

_He gulped loudly but within seconds he started singing like a canary, "It was Antonio who your father sent to kill Nikko."_

"_Nikko's long time friend!" I said in shock, "Son of a bitch, where the fuck is that motherfucker?"_

"_Last I heard he was chilling up in East Harlem in the projects."_

_I took my gun away from his forehead and walked off trying to find Playboy, Playboy and his crew were still inside of the building destroying whatever is left._

"_Yo X, I need another favor to ask you." I said._

_**East Harlem, 7:37 pm.**_

_Playboy X and I stopped right in front of the housing project, the area wasn't as active like it is every night, there were kids outside popping off firecrackers and more._

"_Yo money you need any help man?" Playboy asked._

"_No man I'm good," I answered loading up two micro Uzi's and placing them in my coat pocket, along with two Desert Eagles and two Glock 22's, "There's like a handful of them, but it's nothing to really worry about I'll mow through them easily."_

"_Aight homie be careful."_

_With that I got out of the Hummer H2 and headed into the playground area of the housing projects, Antonio was up on the second floor in apartment 303._

_This area is mainly controlled by the Spanish Lords (Side Note: the Spanish lords are a Hispanic gang in GTA IV they were the color Yellow and black and drive in SUV's that are colored red and gold in real life they are based off the Latin Kings), they have a business relationship with the Bushido Boyz, so they let them set up shop in this area._

_I walked up stairs onto the second floor, there were members of the Spanish Lords that were just standing around in the hallway having a conversation, they didn't even make eye contact with me as I walked by. I walked up to my destination and knocked on the front door, immediately it swung open to reveal one of Ichiro's young cousin._

_He too was a member of the Bushido Boyz and it was only a matter of time before they betrayed him as well, "Hey Nuchu what's going on fam?" he said greeting me._

"_Yo dude some shit is about to go down," I whispered to him, "I want you to get as far away from here as possible, I need you to head back to New Jersey, your cousin needs your help anyway."_

"_All right man peace out." he said as he headed downstairs._

_I closed the door behind me and slowly walked into the living room area, this place was a mess there was garbage all over the place and some of the floorboards were old and rotted._

_I took out two micro Uzi's and took both the safety locks on them off, finally I walked into the living room and saw two Spanish Lord members playing the Xbox 360 while Antonio was sitting on a sofa with a girl sitting on his lap._

_Antonio's girl got up once she saw me, she had shock written over her face, and so did Antonio, "Nuchu shit man, I'm surprised that you still alive fam." he said._

"_Yeah well I ain't the only one who is still alive." I said coldly._

_Antonio looked at me confused while the two member of the Spanish Lords stopped playing the Xbox 360 and focused their attention to me, "What the hell are you talking about Nuchu?" Antonio asked, "And why the hell you looking at me like that, and put them guns up man!"_

"_You backstabbing bitch…..you fucking shot my damn brother!"_

_The look on Antoni's face when I said that was all I needed to know, Antonio looked at the Beretta 92 pistol that was sitting on the table, I looked at the two Hispanic gang members and they were looking at me as I was carrying an Uzi in each hand._

_At that moment I don't know what happened but it seems like time had slowed down around me, Antonio tried to quickly reach for his pistol._

_*RATATTATATATATATA*_

_I unleashed a hail of bullets at Antonio, Antonio jumped behind the sofa while his girlfriend ran out the door screaming, the two Hispanic gang members tried to take out their guns but I managed to mow them down before they got a chance to._

_Antonio got up holding his hand on the left side of his ribs with blood oozing through his fingers, "I'm hit, I'm hit," he yelled, "Kill that bastard!"_

_I turned around and fired at him again but this time I missed, "YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY!" I roared at him, Antonio started to run down the hallway with me chasing after him trying to reload my guns._

_As Antonio rushed out the door more members of the Spanish Lords came in guns blazing, I took cover behind a cabinet once I finally loaded the guns I dove from behind the cabinet and shot back at the gang members killing all four of them, I got up and rushed out the front door._

_I saw the trail of blood that was on the ground that lead back down stairs, I quickly rushed downstairs and headed back out onto the streets, the trail of blood lead to the back alleys._

_I went through the alleys trying to find Antonio but I ended up encountering more members of the Bushido Boyz and the Spanish Lords, they started to open fire once they saw me, I fired back and took cover behind a dumpster._

_Realizing that I was out of ammo I took out my Desert Eagles I couldn't peek around the corner so I had to do a blind fire in order to prevent them from shooting, this pretty much worked I got up to see where the enemies were._

_I saw one thug poking his head from behind a trashcan, I fired a shot off shooting him in the head, there were two more that were up on the fire escape I fired both pistols at them, they got hit and went tumbling head over heals down the stairs._

_I could hear more of them coming, I reached into my coat pocket and took out a grenade I pulled the pin off and threw it as they were coming into the area._

_*kABOOOM*_

_The explosion killed most of them, I kept on going through the back alleys of East Harlem following the trail of blood, the trail went up to a door of an old abandoned apartment complex._

_I cautiously walked inside with both guns at ready I emptied out the old clips and put in two fresh new ones, as I began walking up the first flight of stairs._

_Everything was quiet when I made it to the first floor, suddenly I heard the sound of the door opening behind me._

_I turned around and saw a gang member coming out the door with a sawed off shotgun, immediately I shot him in the head before he could fire a shot off._

_Then I heard another door open behind me, I quickly turned around and saw another gang member with and AK-47 in his hands coming out of one of the rooms._

_I shot at him but he ended up jumping backwards and slammed the door shut, I continued firing until I was out ammo again._

_I kicked the door open and saw the thug laid out dead, I reloaded my pistols and continued following the trail of blood._

_The third floor didn't have any enemies but as I was about to place my foot on the first step I saw a thug open the door carrying a pump action shotgun in his hands, I dove backwards when he fired a shot off, I quickly got up and reached into my coat pocket and took out another grenade I pulled the pin and threw it up the stairs._

"_Shit grenade!" the thug yelled._

_*KABOOM*_

_It was too late he was dead, I quickly ran up the stairs and walked through the door, I was now on the rooftop of the building and the trail of blood lead me all the way to Antonio was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall._

_He was breathing extremely heavy and he was losing blood, it was payback time, "You…..you think….Mr. Akusa will let you go if you kill me?" Antonio said._

"_I guess I'll find out wont I ?" I said._

"_Mr. Akusa thought of me as a REAL son, he will get his revenge mark my words. You think you and your family can hide? No matter where you go whether it be New Jersey, Manhattan or Brooklyn we will find you."_

_I aimed the pistol right at his forehead and pulled the hammer back, "If you kill me right now, Mr. Akusa will send a crew after everyone who is associated with you, your family and your friends!" Antonio said._

"_I'll take my chances."_

_*BLAM*_

**More of Nuchu Akusa's life and everyone else will be on Midnight Club: King of the streets.**

**Peace out for now, and for those of you that don't like stuff like this, don't even bother commenting okay?**


	11. Visitors

**I do not own any anime or any video games….**

**Western Hills Mall.**

**With Nuchu, Sai Saici and Deangelo…**

Sai Saici and I just stood there with our mouths open once Nuchu got done telling us his story; dad never told me any of this at all.

Of course most of the time I never really ask him, and most of the time he really is a keep himself to himself kind of guy.

Just before I was about to say something I looked up and saw Ino Yamanaka who was looking very cute, she was wearing some tight blue jean pants, a purple t-shirt, black and purple colored Air Force Ones and a white gold necklace that had purple diamonds.

With her was a boy who had long jet blackish brown hair tied into a ponytail, narrow brown eyes and had diamond earrings in both ears.

He was 17 years old and Naruto, Sai Saci and I have known him since we were kids. He was wearing gray baggy Dickie pants, a gray South Polo shirt and gray New Balance sneakers. His name was Shikamaru Nara; he was a street racer from Konoha and a childhood friend.

There was another boy next to him also; he was a pretty big kid, he had brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks and was wearing gray shorts, a white shirt that had his family emblem on it, diamond earrings in both ears, a short sleeved gray colored jacket that was over his shirt and solid white high top Phat Farm shoes.

His name was Choji Akimichi, another childhood friend that my brothers and I knew; he was a year younger than Shikamaru.

"Oh shit, look who decided to finally come and visit Birmingham!" I said with a grin on my face, I got up and gave both Shikamaru and Choji a hug once the approached the table, "Shit Ino, I didn't know you knew these two guys."

"Yeah, I've known them for quite some time….unfortunately." she said throwing the last comment in there.

"So what brings all of you guys down here?" Sai Saici asked.

"The tournament that's going on." Choji answered, "We're just waiting to see who will be our next opponents."

"Opponents?" I said, "Whoa you guys are a full street racing team?"

"Oh yeah we started after you and your brother left." Shimakmaru answered.

"How is Naruto doing?" Ino asked, "I haven't seen him in a good minute."

"You know Naruto?" I asked.

"Who DOESN'T know him?" Ino replied, "I've known him since we were kids, Sakura knows Naruto as well."

"Well He's doing okay, he's in San Diego doing his thing, he's part of the Unbeatable Street racers up there."

**Later on….**

**With Nuchu, Sai Saici, Choji, Deangelo, and Shikamaru…**

We were out in the parking lot outside of Western Hills Mall showing off our rides, Senna and Ino were still inside the mall just doing a little shopping, Shikamaru showed off his heavily tuned 2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI.

It was practically a race car tuned for rally racing on the dirt and asphalt racing, it was colored gray and had a carbon fiber hood, it also had a wide body kit from Bomex, a custom made spoiler that was colored black, chrome 18 inch rims from Sparco and custom headlights and taillights.

The exhaust were from a company called Flowtech, the interior was completely customized, the back seats were taken out and replaced with a roll cage, the fronts seats were colored black and gray and they were from Sparco as well not to mention the Steering wheel which had two nitrous oxide buttons on both sides of the steering wheel.

The gauges were custom made as well, "That's not all," Shikamaru said with a grin as he popped the hood of the car open, "Check this baby out."

Me, Sai Saici and Nuchu were shocked to see the engine that was in the car, "Wow looks like a modified 3.5L twin turbo." I said looking at it.

Shikamaru put the key in the ignition and cranked the car up, the sound of the engine revving sent chills up my spine.

*VROOOM*

*HISSSSSS*

*VROOM*

*HISSS*

The car was fitted with a high pressure blowoff valve which resulted in a hissing sound after every gear shift; it also produces a lot of turbo lag because of the high power of the turbo.

The exhaust system of the car is prone to letting unburnt fuel explode in flames from the tailpipes during throttle liftoff after high revving, a trait common in high performance and heavily tuned vehicles.

"We spent about two months fixing this ride up," Shikamaru said getting out of his ride, "It goes zero to sixty in about four seconds."

Choji had a very sleek and tricked out Honda Prelude which had sort of a crimson red color to it with a slight shade of gray, the interior was also colored crimson red and gray and so were the gauges, the car didn't have a wide body kit but it did have custom side skirts, front and rear bumper from Wings West company and a large spoiler.

It also had 19 inch rims from Tenzo and low profile tires; he also installed some racing seats that were from the Momo Company and also a custom steering wheel, Choji opened the trunk to reveal two 15 inch sub woofers on each side, a small flat screen TV, two amps from Pioneer, and two NOS tanks.

Under the hood was also a twin turbo engine (that was definitely not street legal), "It took me a little longer to finish everything up." Choji said grinning, "It goes zero to sixty in about 4 seconds also."

"Hmm, I got to admit, you guys did a real good job with your rides," Nuchu said, "Maybe we should get together and race sometime."

"Later on after the tournament of course," Shikamaru said, "The street racers from Sunagakure are coming down here and you know those guys aren't easy to beat."

"No way, they're coming down here too!" I said in surprise, I knew exactly who Shikamaru was talking about, "Shit, the streets of Birmingham are gonna be rather busy these next few nights."

"Yo Deangelo, you know any garages that are in the downtown area?" Choji asked, "We went to 205 Customs but they were closed down."

"No not that I know of," I answered, "But there is a garage up in the south side of Birmingham, the place is called Zoomers it opened up about a week ago, I'll show you guys the way if y'all want to go."

Just when we were about to get up and head back to our cars we stopped dead in our tracks when we saw a police edition Dodge Charger SRT, the police officer looked at us as he drove by.

"Hey let's not do any of speeding down the roads, last thing we need is to attract the attention of the cops," Nuchu stated, "Lets at least wait until we're in downtown or on the south side."

**Downtown Birmingham, 2:00 pm.**

*VROOOM*

*HISSS*

*VROOOM*

*HISSSS*

Apart from Shikamaru's ride producing that hissing noise, my ride (the Nissan Skyline GT-R R32) also had a high pressure blowoff valve as well; it too produces a lot of turbo lag but the sound of it is music to my ears.

We went flying past by the Birmingham City Hall doing almost 100 and above, traffic in the city was extremely light today as of all weekends, Shikamaru's Subaru was fast it was a lot faster than my Skyline. The same went for Choji and Nuchu as they blew by me and my brother.

As we were approaching the Mcwayne Center I looked in the rearview mirror and saw a pink vehicle, at first I thought it was probably Sakura in her RX-8 convertible but it wasn't once the car got closer, it was another kind of car it was a Nissan 300ZX.

"Now that's a car I haven't seen in a good minute." I said to myself, the 300ZX had a body kit from Wings West, a stock hood, dark black tinted windows, 17 inch rims from BBS and a stock spoiler.

Behind the 300ZX was a solid black Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI, it had solid black 19 inch rims with a vinyl of a heart that had thorny vines around it bleeding, the car also had a wide body kit from Seibon, the windows were also solid black so I couldn't see who was behind the wheel, the car also had custom headlights and a spoiler in the back.

The driver in the 300ZX flashed the headlights challenging me and my brother to a race; the Evo VI did the same thing, "Yo Sai Saici, looks like we got some folks that wants to race us." I said through the walkie-talkie.

"Hey why not, it'll make things even more interesting." Sai Saici replied back.

Both my brother and I turned our hazard lights on signaling them that we accept the challenge, that's when we started to put the pedal to the floor.

Sai Saici and I went speeding by Nuchu, Shikamaru, and Choji with the 300ZX and the Evo VI staying right on our tail, went through the tunnel going almost 170 plus.

We were way out in front as we exit out the tunnel and entered the south side area of Birmingham, we sped by the Chevy dealership place, Sai Saici and the Evo VI we battling for third place while me and the 300ZX were fighting for first.

I looked in the rearview and saw Nuchu and the others finally catching up, probably taking the hint that Sai Saici and I were in a race.

We sped by UAB hospital and were approaching a very large and steep hill, at the top of the hill was the Zoomers garage, "I doubt very seriously the 300ZX can even keep up with my 'R'," I said pressing my foot down on the accelerator, "But I know for a fact that Shikamaru's Subaru and that Evo VI can keep up."

And I was right too merging from both the left and the right was Shikamaru and the mysterious Evo VI, both cars managed to make it all the way to where me and the 300ZX was at, they went by the pink tuner and tried to pass me but I wouldn't let them.

All three of us were side by side Shimakaru had the left lane, the Evo VI had the right, and I had the middle.

Shockingly enough in the end, it was a three way tie, we drove into the parking lot are of the garage once we made it to the top.

Me, Nuchu and the others got out of our vehicles along with the two mysterious drivers, the person who drove the pink 300ZX was a young girl, she looked like she was either 17 or 18, she had long blonde hair, and pink colored eyes.

She was wearing some shorts that came to her knees and were colored yellow, a white t-shirt, a yellow South Pole hoodie that was colored pink on the inside and some white low top Adidas shoes.

"_Wow this girl looks sort of like Naruto's old girlfriend, in certain ways."_ I thought.

The person who was driving the black Evo VI was a boy; he looked like he was in his late teens or early twenties.

He had short ink-black hair, ink black eyes, and extremely pale skin. He was wearing a black shirt that had a dragon on it, solid black baggy pants, and solid black Timberland boots. He also had two teardrop tattoos underneath his right eye (Just like me but I have three teardrops).

"Hmm, I guess they were right about what they said," the girl said to her friend, "There are some good drivers down here."

"Who are you guys?" I asked the two.

"My name is Shion, I am member of Team 7." The girl answered.

"My name is Sai, I too am a member of Team 7." The boy answered.

"_I see…so you managed to find two replacements granddaddy Jiraiya." _I thought.

Back when Naruto first started street racing, he used to be part of Team 7, during those times I didn't have a lot of knowledge about the car crews in Konoha like I do now. Jiraiya was basically the team leader; he would always give Naruto and his teammates instructions during the middle of races, shockingly enough Ino told me that Naruto's teammates were Sasuke and Sakura, what made Naruto and Sasuke part ways is beyond me but I could take a few guesses.

"Let me guess: you guys must be down here for the tournament also?" Sai Saici asked, both drivers gave a nod.

Suddenly my cell phone started to ring, I took it out my pocket and saw the ID on the screen, it was Uncle Mike I already knew what the call was about, "Look guys sorry to cut this short but I got to go, Sai Saici we got to head back to Druid Hills." I said getting back in the car.

**Druid Hills, 2:45 pm.**

**Ping's garage.**

**With Deangelo and Sai Saici…..**

"So are they here?" I asked Uncle Mike as my brother and I walked through the front door.

"Yeah they're here man, all fresh and brand new." Uncle Mike answered; he opened one of the boxes that revealed brand new racing seats and a new steering wheel.

In another box there were brand new suspensions, rims and neon lights, "This is good," I said, "This will be good for Senna's RSX."

**Later on that night…..**

**Ping's garage, 7:50 pm.**

**With Sai Saici and Deangelo…**

While my brother and I were busy trying to redo the framework on Senna's RSX, my dad came into the garage along with another dude.

The guy that was with dad was probably in his early thirties, he was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jean pants, black and white colored high top sneakers and a black watch from the looks of it he could be Caucasian or mixed.

"Hey Deangelo I want you to meet a good buddy of mine he just came here." My dad said introducing him.

"Hey man it's good to meet you, that's my brother Sai Saici." I said shaking his hand.

"Good to meet y'all." He replied.

"So where you from man?" Sai Saici asked him.

"I'm from the East Coast."

"Oh really? So what brings you down here to the South?"

"I've heard a lot of good things about this city, so I decided to come have a look for myself, and plus I'm here to race some cars."

"Deangelo my homeboy here is gonna need a car, so can you hook him up with one?" my dad asked me.

"Yeah alright man, just follow me."

We walked outside in the backyard area where there were stock cars sitting outside that were for sale, "What kind of car you looking for man?" I asked him.

"Eh something fast, but cheap, you know maybe two or three thousand?" he replied.

I pointed at three cars; one of the cars was a stock Nissan 240SX, the second one was a stock Nissan Fairlady Z (Datsun 280Z in certain markets), and the last one was a stock 1964 Impala.

"Those are the only cars that are cheap, but they are fast though." I said.

In the end the guy ended up buying the Nissan 240SX, "Say kid, you know any good places to race?" he asked me as he got into the car.

"I know plenty of places bro, for starters you can hit up Patten Park which is a few blocks away from here, all the street racers be meeting up there," I answered, "Or you can go to Red Mountain, it's where the Vulcan Statue is sitting at, or you can go to Woodlawn park just east of here."

"Aight thanks man."

With that he drove out of the back yard and onto the street, heading off to his destination, I took a quick glance at the clock.

It was time for me to leave also, I'm facing off against Andrew Ishikara tonight at Red Mountain and I can't be late.

"Yo Sai Saici, are gonna come with me to Red Mountain?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll probably head there after I install the new seats." He replied.

I got back into the Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 and head off to my destination as well, "Okay GT-R lets head to the mountains."

**Next chapter coming up.**


	12. Racing to the top

**I do not own any video games or any anime….**

**Red Mountain, 8:20 pm.**

**With Deangelo, Shikamaru, Choji and Sai Saici…**

We were at the bottom area of Red Mountain, just hanging out, joking around and talking about the times when we were little kids, man it feels like the good days again.

"If you guys had to give up one of these things," Sai Saici said, "Which one would it be: cars or women?"

"Hell, I want to say women," I answered looking at Ino and a few other girls, "But god knows I'm weak for them."

"Humph, I'll say women," Shikamaru answered still lying on the hood of his car, "Most of them are too damn bossy and troublesome, what about you Choji?"

"Man I couldn't give up my Honda Prelude," Choji answered, "I'm having too much fun living the street racer lifestyle, what about you Sai Saici?"

"Man I'm a multitasked person," He answered arrogantly, "I can handle both cars AND women, it's you poor saps I'm worried about."

"Oh really kid?" I said chuckling, "I like to see your ass prove it, try talking to one of those girls over there."

"Okay big bro I'll do it, watch closely boys and y'all might learn something."

"This ought to be good." Choji said pulling out a bag of Doritos and pouring some in a bowl for me to eat.

"He about to make a fucking fool out of himself." I simply said.

Sai Saici walked up to a girl and started a nice friendly conversation with her at first, but a few minutes later the girl ended up throwing a cup full of soda in his face, both Choji and I just busted out laughing while Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Oh yeah, we learned something alright!" Chojin said in between laughs.

"Dude just stick to handling cars bro." I said laughing also.

"_Tā mā de nǐmen liǎ."_ Sai Saici muttered angrily, wiping the soda from his face.

"Yo Sai Saici, where the race between Senna and Shuhei is being held at?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's being held at the parking deck of the old Caraway Hospital," Sai Saici answered, "It nothing but all drift, the first person to make it all the way up to the 12th level is the winner."

"A 2008 Saleen S302 Extreme in a drifting match?" Choji asked, "That dude is gonna lose horribly, that ride is a very high performance muscle car."

"Well there's only one way to find out," I said, "Just got to wait and get word from the crew."

**Norwood, Caraway Boulevard.**

**Caraway parking deck, 8:21 pm.**

**With Senna…..**

"What's going on?" I asked through the walkie-talkie, "Are we good outside?"

"Yeah, I'm not picking anything up on the scanner," one of the street racers replied, "Things are pretty much dead out here, but I'll keep listening in case something pops up."

I was shocked at the number of people that showed up tonight, most of which were people from American Royalty.

"Man this is not good," I said scoping out the area, "The way people got their cars parked, it's gonna be tough to try to pass from the outside, it's just like Norwood Boulevard."

I've been practicing for a couple of hours trying to get used to driving a car with 4WD, driving an Evo 4 was extremely different from driving my usual Acura RSX Type-S.

What I wouldn't do to have that car right now, god I wish I didn't wrecked it; I thought everything was alright with that car once I had fixed the problem with the engine.

**With Deangelo, Choji and Shikamaru….**

"I'm surprised that Shinji hasn't showed up here." I said looking around; the only members that were here were Lisa, Mashiro, and Kensei.

Suddenly I saw a 96' Acura Integra Type-R driving into the parking lot area, it had a JDM front-end conversion, shaved door handles, antenna, emblems, trunk key-hole and molded roof rain gutters. An authentic Mugen aero kit was employed to boot, and everything was sprayed House of Kolor candy red. A closer examination reveals the finer points: Bomex /Vision carbon-fiber mirrors, JDM carbon canards, hood, and trunk, and a Cusco license plate re-locator.

The Integra rolls on SSR SP1 rims that were 16 inches and were chrome also, the windows were colored pitch black so I couldn't see who the driver was.

The Integra parked right next to the members of the Visoreds and the driver side door open, the person that was behind the wheel was Hiyori Sarugaki herself.

"Hmm that car is somewhat moderately tuned," Shikamaru said, "The engine is probably a tuned B18C6 twin turbo."

"Sai Saici told me that you want to challenge them," Choji said, "He also said that the reason you challenged them is so you can defeat them and join the Midnight Club."

"Yeah, my dad told me it would take too long trying to race all the car clubs around here in Birmingham," I replied, "He told to race against a few car clubs so I can attract their attention, so far it's been working, dad told me that they are not just gonna race anyone."

"Yeah that is true, even if your father is a street racing king; you put on a good performance for them and they'll probably race you. But if you put on a very bad performance, they're not gonna waste their time." Shikamaru said.

Suddenly Nuchu and the other members of SOS finally came into the parking lot; looks like Andrew Ishikara did a few little adjustments with the 89' MKIII A70 Supra.

The ride had a newer carbon fiber hood and a brand new spoiler also, "Yo Shikamaru, want to take a stab at what engine is probably in that A70 Supra?" I ask.

"It's probably a V8, but I could be wrong though." Shikamaru answered.

"I was thinking the same thing too." I said getting off the hood of my Skyline as the SOS crew got out of their rides.

"Alright guys you know how it works: first one to the top wins, plain and simple." Nuchu said, Andrew and I shook each other's hands before heading back to our rides.

"Yo do your best Deelow," Choji said with a mouth full of Dorito's, "We'll be rooting for you from the sidelines."

I got into the Skyline and cut the car on, "Okay its game time." I said putting my race gloves on, I drove up to the starting line where Sai Saici was waiting, after Andrew lined up right beside me Sai Saici raised his right hand up in the air.

"Alright I'm counting down," Sai Saici said, both Andrew and I revved our engines, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH*

**With Senna…..**

*SCREEEEEEEEECH*

Both Shuhei and left a trail of smoke behind as we accelerated from the starting line, Shuhei managed to take the lead while I was in second place.

People started to cheer as I sped past by them going almost 70 to 78 mph, I was staying real close behind Shuhei hoping for an opportunity to come up later on.

My right foot was working the brake and the gas pedals while my left foot worked the clutch pedal as Shuhei and went drifting around the first turn.

"_Damn it feels so different, a four wheel drift with no countersteering what so ever." _I thought.

**With Deangelo….**

*VROOOM*

*HISS*

*VROOM*

*HISS*

*SCREEEEECH*

"Heh, this guy is really good." I said as Andrew and I started to make our ascension to the top of Red Mountain, Andrew had taken the lead leaving me to stay in second place….for now.

The conditions around here were pretty much dry; the temperature around here was 70 degrees so it was pretty warm, there were still leaves on the ground so I had to be careful.

We were going about a good 110 plus on the straightaways, but both of us had to slow down eventually to avoid going in a corner too fast.

"I'm just waiting for the right time to strike." I said putting the car in third gear.

**While Deangelo and Senna race, elsewhere some visitors finally make it to the airport…..**

**Birmingham international Airport, 8:30 pm.**

"Ahhh man, that was a hell of a plane ride." My brother said cracking his neck.

"Yeah it was a bit longer than I expected," I replied, "Hey sis, have you called to see if our cars made it?"

"I've already done that bro," she answered, "They're at hangar 8 being loaded off as we speak."

"_So this is Birmingham, Alabama," _I thought, _"I wonder if Naruto, Deangelo, and Sai Saici are still here, I haven't seen them in a long time especially Naruto and Sai Saici last time I talked to those two was back in the late 90's."_

We walked into the hangar and saw the workers taking the cars out of the plane for us, I was driving a 2001 Lexus IS300, while my brother had a 2005 Pontiac GTO and my sister had her Honda NSX.

"Your cars are ready to go." One of the workers said.

"Many, many thanks." I replied.

**Next chapter coming up.**


	13. Deangelo's tips and techniques

**I do not own any anime or any video games…**

**Red Mountain, 8:34 pm.**

**With Nuchu, Sai Saici and Matoko…..**

"I see, so he's driving his three-two again." Matoko said watching the race, "It's a pretty smart move in some areas, considering the fact that the GT-R is a heavy ass car."

"Yeah the GT-R is real good with uphill racing, but if it's a downhill race it's not so good," I replied, "Hey, what's the status on Senna's race?"

"One of my boys said that Senna was still in second position." Nuchu answered.

"_Come on Senna, you got to adapt, you're so used to driving cars with RWD (Rear Wheel Drive), you never really had any training with cars that have four wheel drive,"_ I thought, _"Damn Deangelo, I hope you know what the hell you're doing."_

After Senna wrecked her RSX Deangelo handed his tuned Mitsubishi Lancer Evo 4 to her, Deangelo said that Senna needs to learn the difference in RWD and 4WD. He said that telling her won't be enough; Senna has driven in a car that has FWD (Front Wheel Drive).

"_When I was racing Senna on the Boulevard, her driving style was a tad bit off," _Deangelo stated, _"The way she was drifting around the corners also made me have concerns, but all in all she is a good street racer, she just needs a tad bit more training."_

Before she had the Acura RSX she used to drive a 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse, that's when her parents bought her the RSX on her 16th birthday, she sold the Eclipse after that.

I wished Senna had got some extreme amount of practice in before the tournament though, so far we've been undefeated this year and all of us have been hoping to keep that winning streak going on, if Senna ends up losing the race her and Shuhei will have to race again.

**With Senna…**

*SCREEEEEECH*

The sound of the tires screeching and the engines roaring echoed through the large parking deck, Shuhei and I were on the seventh level of the parking deck and were making our way up to the eighth, I was still having a few problems driving the Evo 4 but I think I've gotten quite used to it now.

Shuhei and I went drifting around the corner, I had the outside and he had the inside, Shuhei was doing well at blocking me but he's blocking way too much.

"His line is affected and the point of entry is much slower." I said putting the car in third gear.

**With Deangelo…..**

"His car is very fast," I said, "On Red Mountain's uphill; nobody can pull away or even keep up with my 'R'."

We were gonna race nonstop all the way to the top of Red Mountain, hopefully I won't get as exhausted as I was when I was racing against Matoko.

The screeching of the tires could be heard throughout the area as Andrew and I talked corner after corner, every now and then I would try to pass him when the time was right but I ended getting blocked, every now and then if I was getting left behind I would use the gutter run to gain more speed and cornering force.

I never did that trick in an uphill battle before, it was very different but it was very helpful, "Andrew's car I going abnormally fast," I said putting the car in fourth gear, "It's a lot more faster than it should be and the gap between us is starting to grow a little."

Shikamaru said that car probably has an upgraded V8 engine, but as fast as its going I highly doubt that, I'm trying to keep up with him on the turns but he ends up pulling away on the straightaways.

I pressed my foot down on the accelerator to speed up even more going almost 115 mph, pedestrians who were watching the race from behind the guardrails looked on as Andrew and I blew past by them, "You got yourself a very nice car kid," I said drifting around the thirteenth turn, "Seems like the gutter run won't cut it at all, I'll have to pull off another technique in order to turn this around. But I'll have to do this trick in a certain area in order to pull this off."

**With Choji and Shikamaru…**

"So what's the status on Deangelo?" I said through the walkie-talkie.

"Deangelo is still in second place, from the looks of it he's struggling to keep up a little bit, the gap between the three-two and the A70 Supra has been growing a bit." One of the street racers answered.

"I see."

"Deangelo and Andrew are at the halfway point of Red Mountain, you think Deangelo will be able to pass Andrew and win?" Choji asked.

"I don't think Choji, I know." I answered, Deangelo is a very talented and skilled street racer, he has a lot of tricks up his sleeves.

Tricks and techniques that he learned from his dad and learned by racing on the roads, he's gotten himself out of tough situations like these, he doesn't panic at all.

He's kind of like me in certain areas; he usually relaxes himself and completely clears his mind so he can think, he plans things out in his mind when he's practicing at times also.

**With Senna…..**

Shuhei and I were on the tenth level of the parking deck, we're close to the finish line, I got to hurry up and pass him.

We sped down the straightaway doing almost 70 mph eventually hitting the brakes and drifting around the next corner, I pulled out from behind him and pressed my foot down on the gas, Shuhei had the inside and I had the outside.

"There are no cars on this next turn," I said, "Well it's all or nothing."

Both Shuhei and I were side by side as we approached the turn I pressed my right foot on the brake and the gas pedal while my left foot worked the clutch pedal, I switched gears and turn the steering wheel to the right.

"Oh it's over for you Shuhei." I simply said.

In a desperate move Shuhei managed to cross into my lane trying to block me, but there was nothing he could do, even though he now has the outside I was still gonna overtake him from the inside.

The pressed my foot hard on the gas as we went speeding down the straightaway again, Shuhei was trying to speed up side by side with me, we were approaching the next turn which led to the last level of the parking deck.

There were cars that were parked near the corner but Shuhei and I went for it both of us went drifting side by side, he had the outside and I had the inside.

*SCREEEEEEEEECH*

"Huh?" I said looking in the rearview, shuhei had pressed his foot on the brake immediately bringing his S302 Extreme to a stop, the reason: While in mid drift there was an import tuner that was parked pretty much in shuhei's lane and he couldn't go around it because of me, so he had to hit the brake and let me pass.

"Yes!" I said in victory as I went drifting around the last corner, there was a crowd of people that were at the finish line, they all started to cheer as I finished the race.

**With Deangelo…..**

"It's a good thing that my Skyline is colored pitch black," I said putting the car in forth gear, "I usually use this technique when I'm being chased by the cops."

There was a certain area in Red Mountain that was extremely pitch dark due to most of the street lights being busted out, this little technique was sort of like a disappearing act, you cut off the lights to fool your opponent into thinking that you lost them.

Then while the opponent is distracted you gun for it, overtake them and cut the lights back on after that, I've hardly used this move when I'm racing but I have used it when the police are coming after me.

Andrew and I went drifting around the fourteenth turn, both of us had the inside giving it our all, Andrew started to pull away from me again once we started to speed down the straightaway.

"I got to really get close to him in order to do this trick." I said making the Skyline speed up even more, we made a sharp left turn then after that left, we made a sharp right.

I immediately prepared myself because we were just a few yards away from the dark area; I started to speed up going almost 125 mph.

"Now you see me," I said about to cut off the lights, "And now you don't!"

**Next chapter coming up.**


	14. Raid

**I do not own any anime or any video games….**

**Red Mountain, 8:37 pm.**

**With Andrew…**

"Huh, the three-two has disappeared!" I said looking in the rearview, "He was behind me a few minutes ago, did he stop or spun out?"

I couldn't really look around because it was extremely dark, the headlights on my ride were the only way that I could see what was in front of me.

Suddenly I heard a noise to the left side of me; I look and saw lights' coming back on, it was the lights from Deangelo's three-two.

"Goddamn, he pulled a blind attack!" I said as Deangelo fully overtook me from the outside, Deangelo managed to take the lead after we drift around the seventeenth corner.

"Shit!"

I put the car in forth gear staying right close to him on the straightaways, but every time I tried to attack him from either the outside or the inside he would block me, "Damn, he's good," I said, "This dude is really good."

I was staying right on him, not letting him out of my sight; he couldn't shake me because my car is slightly faster than his three-two.

Turn after turn we kept making our was up to the top of Red Mountain, and Deangelo's concentration was through the roof, he tries to pull away on the high speed corners but I easily keep up with him on the straightaways.

And Deangelo wasn't gonna let me pass at all, every time I moved he moved also, "For a heavy car, Deangelo is driving the three-two like it's a light weight haichi-roku (AE86)."

We went around the final turn eventually going across the finish line, people started to cheer as Deangelo drove into the parking lot.

**With Deangelo….**

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I got out of the car, "Well that's two down and one more to go." I said, my brother Sai Saici approached me with some info about Senna's race.

"Deangelo, Senna managed to beat Shuhei, we're going to face off against SOS next Friday." He said.

I smiled and gave a nod, _"So it seems like you gotten a little bit used to the Evo IV, huh Senna?"_

After the race was over I pretty much spent most of my time hanging out with Sakura and her two teammates, trying to get a chance to know them, surprisingly Shion told me that she used to know Naruto when they were little kids.

Seems like she has a crush on my brother because all the time we were talking about him she was blushing, I even showed a picture of Naruto all grown up, which made her blush even more.

"So I heard that Sasuke and Naruto used to be your teammates," I told Sakura, "So tell me, what made them split?"

"Naruto left the team after what happened to Hinata," She answered, "Sasuke left because he wanted to start his own car crew, speaking of Hinata, does Naruto still have the car?"

"Yeah he still got Hinata's ride, its back at the garage covered up, he doesn't want anybody riding in the car unless it's him."

**Sunday, January 11****th****, 2009.**

**Druid Hills, 11:30 am.**

**With Deangelo, Sai Saici, and Sai…**

"What about this one?" Sai said showing us a drawing that he did, it was a drawing of a skull that had a snake coiled around it.

"Eh I don't think Senna wants that as a vinyl." Sai Saici said.

"Okay, what about this one?" the gothic kid said.

Sai showed another drawing this time it was a tribal drawing and it had flames, "Eh it's a little too…...graphic, let's just stick with the autumn leaves for now." I said.

"Well okay, but if you guys want custom made vinyl's or tattoos, just let me know."

"Okay once we're done with straightening out the roof and the doors, then we'll put on the body kit, Deangelo when did the people say that the engine was gonna get here?" Sai Saici asked.

"They say that it should be here in the next eight to ten days or so." I answered.

Suddenly I heard the sound of an engine outside of the garage, at first I thought it was Nuchu and his lieutenants, that is until we walked outside and saw that it wasn't.

There were three cars outside one of the vehicles was a Toyota Altezza (Lexus IS300 in the USA), it was dark blood red and had a carbon fiber hood, a body kit from Wings West, black 19 inch rims from Sparco, dark black tinted windows, a custom spoiler that was colored black and red, and custom headlights and taillights.

The IS300 also had the Sunagakure symbol on the front hood of the car and also a JDM expert badge on the side of the car, there was another car to the left of the Altezza, it was a 2005 Pontiac GTO.

The GTO was colored black and had 18 inch rims from Volk, the windows were also colored black and it had a body kit from Seibon, it had a spoiler that was also colored black and it also had custom headlights and taillights.

The GTO also had a vinyl of a puppet on both sides; to the right of the Toyota Altezza was a Honda NSX, I almost couldn't tell because it had a Wings West body kit that made it look like a cross combination between a Saleen S7 and a Corvette.

The NSX was also colored black and it had a vinyl of a fan on both sides along with rose petals swirling around it, the car also had 20 inch rims from BBS.

"So they're finally here," I said, "The last time I raced against them was back in early 2007."

"And the last time Naruto and I have seen them was back in the 90's." Sai Saici said.

All three drivers got out of their rides; the person who was driving the IS300 was a male who was somewhat the same height as Sai Saici, he had pale skin, spiky brick-red colored hair, sea foam green eyes and the pupils in his eyes were mostly invisible.

He also had no eyebrows and also has tanuki-like black eye rings, he's had these since he was born, he also has a tattoo on the left side of his forehead it was a kanji that meant "Love" (愛).

He was wearing a red colored t-shirt, solid black baggy jean pants, black/red colored high top Fila shoes, and a red hoodie that had the Kanji airbrushed on the back of it.

The person that was driving the NSX was a girl, she had blonde hair that was tied in four pigtails, she also had blue/greenish colored eyes.

She was wearing a light pink shirt, black pants, some light pink/white colored New Balance shoes and a silver bracelet on her right wrist.

And finally the person who was driving behind the GTO was also a boy; he had short spiky black hair and black eyes, he was wearing a striped polo shirt, long baggy shorts, and a South Pole hoodie.

It was Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, Sunagakure's top professional racers; these three have won numerous of rally races, especially in the Baja.

Gaara walked towards us while his brother and sister stayed where they were, I walked up towards Gaara while Sai Saici and Sai stayed behind also.

Both Gaara and I stopped just a few inches in front of each other; both of us had our arms crossed over our chest looking at each other eye to eye with a frown on both of our faces.

Everyone was extremely quiet that is until Garra said something, "Deangelo…."

"Gaara…" I replied back, "You haven't changed at all have you?"

Gaara started to smile as he reached out and shook my hand, "I see you haven't neither." He chuckled.

"Shikamaru told me that you guys were coming down here," Sai Saici said, "It's good to see you man, I see that you're driving in a Lexus IS300."

"You mean a Japan Toyota Altezza," Gaara corrected, "I'm not really a Lexus kind of guy, cramps a homeboy's style."

"Huh, the Gaara that I raced used to drive Toyota Soarer (Lexus SC300 in the USA)," I said, "The Kankuro that I knew used to drive 1986 Pontiac Fiero GT and the Temari that I knew used to have an Enzo Ferrari."

"Yeah we had to change it up a little bit," Temari said, "The competition was getting pretty tough."

Everybody continued their conversation inside of the garage while Kankuro and I went around the backyard area to check out some car parts for his GTO, "Deangelo what in the hell?" he said looking at the RX-7, "Whose ricer does that belong to?"

"That car belongs to my brother Sai Saici." I answered opening up a box.

"Oh no, not him too, another person whose into rice rockets. Oh the humanity."

"Yo you better be careful saying the word 'ricer' or 'rice rocket' around Sai Saici, he doesn't take too kindly to that. In his eyes those words are like racial slurs to import tuners."

"Whatever, I'm very glad that you're not driving one of them."

"Dude I own a few tuners myself."

Kankuro gasped in shock, "Oh god, not you too."

"Yeah believe it bro, but even though I own and drive import tuners I still love muscle cars, I used to have the same mentality that you have, I always thought that tuners sucked and American muscle cars rocked. But my prejudice and my views about tuners totally changed thanks to my dad."

"He beat you in a tuner?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah he did," I answered, "He challenged me into a one on one drift, he was driving my uncle's RX-7 (FC3S) and I was driving in my 69' Dodge Charger, to make the long story short I lost the race, that's when my dad got me behind the wheel of the FC and started to teach me how to drift. He said that I needed to expand my horizon because the Midnight Club was starting to let in other cars of different classes into the organization, maybe that's what you probably need to do, expand your horizon and get behind the wheel of a tuner."

"I would rather eat a box of thumb tacks than to get behind the wheel of a tuner." Kankuro said.

**Patten Park, 11:41 am.**

**With Deangelo…..**

"Come on Deangelo, how long is it gonna be?" Senna whined impatiently, "I'm really starting to miss my RSX; I want to drive a car with RWD again."

"Just give us about another week or two," I replied, "In the meantime just keep on driving the Evo 4, so far you're doing a real good job, you've gotten used to it almost."

"Can I at least see how far you guys have gotten?" Senna asked.

"No you cannot." Sai Saici answered.

Senna pouted at my brothers' answer; meanwhile I headed over to where Nuchu, Choji, and Shikamaru were chilling out at.

Choji had the trunk of his Honda Prelude wide open and the music was blasting through the speakers, he was playing "This is how we do" by 50 Cent and The Game.

Shikamaru was spending some time with his girlfriend Temari (which caught me by surprise when Temari told me her and Shikamaru were an item), Nuchu was checking out somebody's silver colored Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 that had blue neon lights and blue stripes going from the hood to the trunk.

There was a lot of activity going on inside the abandoned school as usual; the Visoreds were there also some of them were hanging outside.

"So Deangelo, are you ready for tonight?" Choji asked sitting inside of his Honda prelude.

"Yeah, Nuchu and I are doing a downhill battle, I'm not gonna use the Mustang this time." I answered.

"Why not?"

"Nuchu's Toyota Supra has a twin turbo V12 engine, that damn car is practically an exotic, instead I'm gonna drive my dad's Aston Martin DB9."

"Racing in the downhill in an exotic?" Choji asked.

"Dude don't worry about it," I replied, "Sai Saici and I put some stiffer suspensions and put some Faulken tires on it, but all in all the Aston Martin has about a good 500 horsepower."

Choji and I looked up and saw Hiyori drag racing against somebody on a Ducati sports bike; the biker really didn't stand a chance against the vicious street racer.

Things were pretty cool around here, the temperature was quite pleasant, usually at night time it would be straight up cold since it's still winter and all.

The skies were just clear and cobalt blue, that's the kind of weather I righteously and truly like, I fell like just lying down on a park bench and taking a quick nap right now.

"What's wrong with you Choji?" I asked, noticing the expression he was making on his face.

"Yeah homeboy what's wrong?" Nuchu also said as he approached us.

"Man it's just boring as hell around here," he answered, "Why can't something exciting happen?"

Soon as Choji said those words we heard the sound that most street racers dread hearing, that was the sound of police sirens, we looked and 2001 Crown Victoria police cars coming into the area.

There was also a police helicopter that arrived in the area as well; it was a helicopter I have never really seen before.

"This is the Birmingham PD, stay where you are!" the cop in the helicopter said through the PA.

Nuchu and I just looked at Choji with a frown on both of our faces, "You just had to fuckin' say something huh Choji?" Nuchu said, Choji just sweat dropped and lowered his head.

"Shit let's go, we got to scatter before they block the exits." I said as Nuchu, Choji and I made a break for it, all the street racers in the park started to flee as polices officers were trying to take down, block, and arrest those who were being defiant.

"Shit I ain't never seen five-o be this deep like this before!" Nuchu said.

"Police, hey!" a cop said chasing after us.

"Yo Nuchu, follow me, I know a shortcut," I said, "I hope you know parkour or free-run."

"Of course I do, I've been doing it since I was a kid." He answered.

**Next chapter coming up.**


	15. Us Versus Them

**I do not own any anime or any video games….**

**The Birmingham police move in and raid Patten Park, many street racers start to flee, among them are Deangelo and Nuchu…..**

**Patten Park, 11:43 am.**

**With Deangelo and Nuchu…**

"Hold it right there!" the cop said chasing after us through the back alleys, Nuchu and I were running as fast as we could knocking over trashcans and broken furniture hoping the cop will trip over and fall.

But unfortunately he didn't, "Okay, follow my lead." I said, Nuchu and I ran up towards a fence and did a wall run grabbing onto the ledge.

We leapt over it and did another wall run again, this time we managed to climb onto the roof of a house; we looked behind us for just a few seconds and saw the cop climbing over the fence.

We continued running leaping from rooftop to rooftop of people's houses, the cop tried to stay with us but couldn't, "You pigs should put parkour and free-run in your training next time." Nuchu said mockingly.

We jumped off the ledge of a house and landed with a roll, "Yo Deangelo, I know now is not a good time, but why is the police doing this all of a sudden?" Nuchu asked as we continued running.

"Yeah good question, really the police usually leave us alone, their 2001 Crown Victoria, Chevy Tahoe, and Dodge Charger SR-T's can't even keep up with most of our rides," I answered, "Most of the residence here in the city were asking what the police force was gonna do about all the illegal street racing, they were pretty much left scratching their heads, they couldn't give an exact answer."

Suddenly out of nowhere I ended up tripping and falling straight to the ground, turns out there was a police officer hiding behind a dumpster.

Nuchu was about to stop and help me but I told him to keep on going and not to worry about me, Nuchu kept running through the back alleys and cutting through people's back yards, the police officer forcibly put my hands behind my back.

"Don't you move, you're under arrest." The cop said.

"Man this is crap, I ain't even did nothing!" I said struggling to try to get the cop off of me; another police officer came to the scene.

"Managed to catch this punk, the other one is still on the run." He said to his partner as he slapped the handcuffs on me.

"Man this is 100% bullshit." I muttered angrily.

The cop picked me up on my feet and started to walked me back to the police cruiser, "You're gonna spending some time in jail for a good-AAAAGGGHH!" before the cop could finish his sentence he was struck right in the forehead with a brick, which made him fall to the ground and groan in pain.

The other police officer was looking around seeing where did the brick came from, suddenly I saw somebody run past by me, the cop turned around only to get a flying kick to the face by the mysterious person.

"Bro!" I said, "Man am I glad to see you."

The cop that was laying on the ground with his face busted open by the brick tried to get up, but I ended up kicking him upside the head knocking him out, "Fucking pigs…." I said, Sai Saici reached into the cops pocket and took out a set of keys and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Good to be free," I said taking the handcuffs off, "Lets bounce out of here."

"We got to hurry up and get back to the garage; we got an extremely HUGE problem." My brother said as we started to run, we kept running straight down the alleyway almost close to the end.

"What do you mean an extremely huge problem?" I asked.

Suddenly a vehicle came out of nowhere as we were near the exit of the alleyway, my eyes widen in shock when I saw what kind of police vehicle it was.

The police officer blocked the alleyway with his vehicle but Sai Saici and I managed to jump over the vehicle and continue running, "Dude tell me my eyes where deceiving me back there," I said, "Was that a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 police cruiser we just jumped over?"

"Yeah it was," Sai Saici answered, "And trust me that's not all."

We managed to make it to my car (which was a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X), "Yo Sai Saici, where is your RX-7?" I said cutting the car on.

"Senna's driving my car; she left the Evo IV back at the house." Sai Saici answered.

"Birmingham police, do not move!" the in the Skyline said over the PA.

I quickly made a U-turn and sped down the road with the cop car in hot pursuit, "Dude we got a problem here," Sai Saici said messing with the police scanner, "I can't pick nothing up bro, there's something wrong with this thing."

"What do you mean there's something wrong?" I said putting the car in fourth gear, "That scanner is brand spanking new."

Two more police cruisers came into the action, one of them was a 2001 Crown Victoria and the other one was a Dodge Charger SR-T, those Crown Vic's don't really have that much horsepower but they do have extremely good handling, the Charger SR-T's they have good speed and horsepower but their handling sucks, typical of a muscle car.

"Hang on bro." I said pushing down the accelerator.

I was speeding down the road doing almost 195 mph, the Crown Vic was getting left behind but the charger and the Nissan Skyline kept pace.

"Yo man, make this turn right here." Sai Saici pointed at the Interstate 50 sign.

"Uh-uh bro, we're taking the long way and plus look at that." I said pointing to the right hand side.

Sai Saici looked and saw the police helicopter flying over Interstate 50, taking the hint that most of the street racers were taking that route in order to escape the heat, "We'll be sitting ducks on that freeway, cops can set roadblocks and throw down spike strips, plus they could try to pull the PIT maneuver on us." I said.

The police vehicles were still behind us especially the Skyline GT-R, "Alright hang on Sai Saici." I slammed my foot on the brake and made a hard right turn heading towards the bridge that was over Interstate 50, as we sped through the overpass we saw nothing but street racers speeding down the freeway, with police in hot pursuit.

"Holy shit!" Sai Saici said shock, "Look at that!"

I looked and saw police edition Lamborghini Diablo, Lamborghini Gallardo and Lamborghini Murcielago, I also saw police edition Nissan Skyline GT-R's most of which were R34's.

There were also police edition Mclaren F1 LM's, Chevy Cobalt's, Mustang Shelby GT 500's (2007 Super Snakes), Saleen S302 Extreme's, and a few others.

"Where…..in the hell or how in the hell did they managed to afford these vehicles!" I said, I saw Nuchu and the rest of SOS speeding down the freeway trying to avoid getting arrested.

We continued speeding through the neighborhood of Norwood with the police still in pursuit; I made a hard left then made a quick right entering into a back alleyway, the Skyline and the Crown Vic managed to those two hard turns but the Charger ended up spinning out.

"Shit I still can't pick nothing up bro!" Sai Saici said still working on the scanner.

"They would usually be talking and communicating to each other about where to set up roadblocks," I said putting the car in fifth gear, "They must be communicating on a private channel."

The alleyway was extremely narrow and it was filled with turns and inclines, there were also garbage cans and other trash in the pathways as well.

I pressed my foot on the brake and the gas pedal as we approached a sharp turn; the Skyline was sticking onto us waiting for its opportunity to strike, I looked in the rearview and saw the Crown Vic trying to make the turn but the driver went in too fast resulting in the car spinning out and crashing through a chain linked fence.

"Two down and one to go." I said.

**Interstate 50.**

**With Nuchu…..**

"Man I have never seen anything like this!" I said speeding down the interstate; I was passing by other street racers that were driving in different class of vehicles.

Suddenly my walkie-talkie started to beep, "Yo Nuchu, We'll never lose these cops if we keep on speeding on this freeway." Andrew said as I answered it.

I looked above me and saw the helicopter flying overhead, "Yeah I know man, look tell everyone that were getting off at the next exit, tell everyone to split up and we will meet up at the old Sloss Furnace area."

"Right boss."

I looked in the rearview and saw a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 cop car speeding past by the other police vehicles and was headed my way; I switched gears and put the pedal to the floor.

I looked up and saw something falling from the helicopter, it looked like a box or something, it was sort of flat almost like the size of a laptop.

The small box fell and landed right in the middle of the road, when it landed something came out from both sides.

"OH DAMN!" I said, "SPIKE STRIPS!"

**Norwood.**

**With Deangelo and Sai Saici….**

"How much do you want to bet that Skyline is not an AWD?" I asked my brother.

"I don't know there's only one way to find out." He replied.

We approached a turn that was very sharp but very wide, I pressed my foot on the gas and brake pedal and switched gears drifting around the corner, the Skyline and I were drifting side by side almost in a synchronized way.

"Oh yeah that car is definitely RWD." I said after I left the corner.

We kept on speeding through the alleys going 120 mph, I thought we were never gonna lose the cop, but luckily we did.

Up ahead was a garbage truck that was backing up in reverse it was just enough space for one car to get through, I gunned for it and told my brother to hang on.

I hit the nitrous oxide button leaving the Skyline in the dust, "We're not going to make it!" Sai Saici said.

The Skyline was starting to gain speed also, looks like I wasn't the only person who had nitrous oxide, "Hang on!" I said, we managed to make it past by the garbage truck literally by the skin of our teeth, or in this car by the skin of our car.

*SCRAAAAAAAAPE*

The right side of the car ended up scraping up against the garbage truck but we managed to make it through, the Skyline ended up crashing right into the side of the truck.

**Later on that night…**

**Druid Hills, 8:30 pm.**

**With Deangelo, Sai Saici, Shikamaru and Choji…..**

"_We are sending out a message that street racing will not be tolerated," _the Mayor of Birmingham said on the TV_, "The police will be out on full force the next three weeks, this program is called 'Take back our roads', anyone caught street racing or driving in a car that is not street legal will be slapped with a hefty fine and their cars will automatically be taken to the crusher."_

"_Street racing here in the city has been a major thing," _the news reporter said_, "Though not as many residences talked and complained as much about the illegal street racing activity, the whole situation finally came to a head about three months ago when a fatal accident occurred on Interstate 50, leaving fifteen people injured, two severely injured, and one dead. With the new issued police vehicles, catching criminals should be a lot easier for the boys in blue, in Patten Park this is Mike Whitely, Fox 6 News."_

"Cut that fuckin' thing off man," I said to Choji, which he did, "That's just typical of the mayor and city council, every time when something bad happens at a night club, a restaurant or anywhere else, they want to sit up here and shut it down. That's why Birmingham is such a dull ass city now."

Suddenly the door came open and in came Nuchu and his two lieutenants, "Shit Dee, I though you got arrested." Nuchu said.

"Nah my brother managed to jump those two cops and get me out of the cuffs." I answered.

"So I guess we're gonna have to chill out on racing huh?" Andrew said.

"Yeah pretty much," Shikamaru answered, "I just got done talking to the race officials; they decided to put everything on hold for now."

"Come on Nuchu, we need to talk outside," I said heading out the front door, Nuchu came along as well.

"You see the cars that the police force had man?" Nuchu asked me.

"Yeah we all saw it," I answered, "I really do have to give the mayor, city council and the police force props. They really kept quiet about the new police vehicles and prevented it from getting hold to the hands of the media; I should have picked up on what they were doing also."

Over the past few months last year, the mayor and the rest of city council were doing things such as closing down the library, raising prices on food, clothes, etc.

They said that they were doing all that to "Save and refurnish funding for the city," but that was only half true, they were saving and refurnishing funding, but not for the city, but for the police department so they can have enough money to afford the new cop cars.

They lowered the prices and reopened most of the libraries just a couple of weeks ago, meaning during that time they had enough money which gave the cops the green light to get the new vehicles.

"Nuchu I got a question: did you hear or pick up anything at all on your police scanner when you were being chased by the cops?" I asked.

"No neither did any of my homeboys," he answered, "If we would've know that there were cops in the area the scanner would've started beeping."

I nodded my head and scratched the bottom of my chin, "The same thing happened to us so you're pretty much not alone, I think I'm gonna take a good and thorough look at those new police cruisers."

"And how are you gonna do that, what you're gonna steal them?"

"Just a few, I really want to see what we're up against, we're gonna go after the cars that are a worse threat and that would be the tuners and exotics, you want to help out?"

"It' been a while since I did an activity like this, but I'm in."

"So you stole cars too back in the day, did you take them to the chop shop for money?"

"Yeah most of the time."

Nuchu and I headed back into the garage and asked Sai Saici to try to give us a little extra help, I told my little brother about the plan and said that he was in, "Okay cool, the first police station we're gonna hit up is the one in North Birmingham."

**Next chapter coming up…**


	16. Stealing the cop cars

**I do not own any anime or any video games…..**

**North Birmingham, 9:00 pm.**

**North Birmingham Police Station.**

**With Deangelo, Nuchu and Sai Saici…**

"Yeah here we go." I said stopping the car in the back alley behind the police station, we all got out of the car and quietly walked towards the chained link fence of the parking lot.

We managed to climb over it and started searching for any brand new cop vehicles; most of the police vehicles were Crown Victoria's and Dodge Charger SRT's.

"Hey guys, over here!" Sai Saici called over.

Nuchu and I went around the other side of the police station and saw two new police vehicles, one of them was a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 cop car and the other one was a 2006 Bugatti Veyron, "Alright Sai Saici, you know what to do." I told my brother, Sai Saici nodded and went to the driver side of the car, after a few minutes of tinkering with the lock my brother managed to open the door to the import tuner.

"Hotwiring shouldn't be a problem for a car like this." Nuchu said.

"Listen Sai Saici, take to car back to the garage, I called one of my friends and he's bringing his 18 wheeler by load it up on the back of the trailer." I told my brother.

"Okay got it." Sai Saici managed to cut the car on; he backed the car out and drove it out of the parking lot leaving me and Nuchu to deal with the other police vehicle.

"I see," I said looking at the inside of the car; I saw a light flashing on the dashboard, "This car's got an alarm on it, got to get a key from inside the police station order to get this car."

"Yeah, hotwiring this sort of vehicle is almost close to impossible," Nuchu said reaching into his bag he had in his right hand, "Luckily I managed to bring this just in case."

Nuchu pulled out a small, flat laptop computer and placed it on top of a trashcan, "Nuchu what are you doing bringing a laptop?" I asked him with a confused look.

"Does the police station have an alarm system?" Nuchu replied.

"Yeah they do, plus they have security cameras also, why you asked?"

"I can use this computer to hack into the security system and shut it down, giving you the green light to go inside and get the key, once you're in you'll only have about a good three minutes to get the key and get out before the security systems come back on."

Nuchu gave me a walkie-talkie in order to keep in contact with him; I went around the front area of the police station and waited for Nuchu to give me the okay.

"Alright man I'm in position." I said through the walkie-talkie, I put my race gloves on so I could smash a small hole in the window of the door.

"Okay I'm in," Nuchu said, "Hold on, just give me a minute."

In an instant the lights inside the police station shut off, I punched my right fist through the window and reached to open the door, finally I was inside, "Okay now to find the key." I whispered, I had to be quick if not, the alarm system will come back on and I'll be screwed.

**Druid Hills, 9:13 pm.**

**With Sai Saici….**

Just like my brother said, there was an 18 wheeler sitting outside, Shikamaru, Choji and Andrew we waiting for my arrival.

I carefully drove the Skyline inside of the trailer and got out of the car, "So what exactly are we gonna do with these cars, once Nuchu and Deangelo gets back?" Choji asked me as I got out of the trailer.

"We're taking the police cars to a garage up in Calera," I answered, "There we can run some test, do a little dyno tuning, and check out the new police equipment these vehicles got."

**North Birmingham Police Department.**

**With Deangelo….**

*CRASH*

*CLANG*

"Dammit!" I said rushing through the dark police station; I was using a flashlight in order to find the key.

"Deangelo, hurry up man you got about at least two minutes." Nuchu said through the walkie-talkie.

I looked around the main office area as quickly as I could trying to find the keys, but once I was done looking through most of the desks I decided to head into the locker rooms.

I ran and started to open up lockers that was in the room, "Ah-ha!" I said finding a large set of keys that was hanging on a hook.

I quickly ran back into the front area of the police station and eventually ran straight out the front door, locking it shut I saw the lights coming back on when I took the key out of the lock.

I went around the parking lot area showing Nuchu the keys that I managed to get a hold of, there were five different keys on one ring.

"Hope this one is it." Nuchu said putting the laptop back into the bag, both of us held our breath hoping that the key I chose was the right key.

I slowly put the key in the door and twisted it.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Surprisingly enough, it was the right key, the alarm was disabled and I managed to get in the car, "You drive my car Nuchu," I said rolling down the driver side window, "Once we're done delivering this car, we're gonna go and get another car."

I cut the car on, backed the car out and drove out of the parking lot, while driving back to Druid Hills I started to check out the new gadgets the car was equipped with.

There was a brand new police scanner, one that I have never truly seen before, the car's power alone was different too.

"They must've tuned the engine," I said, "A regular Bugatti is fast, but this police edition is even faster, what the hell did they do?"

My eyes widen when I saw a nitrous oxide button on the dashboard, "Son of a bitch…" I muttered, "I bet all the new cop cars are tuned and equipped with nitrous."

What shocked me the most was the weapon that was in between the front seats, most police vehicles either have a pump action shotgun or an AR-15 assault rifle in between the driver and passenger seat, but this police vehicle didn't instead it had some kind of harpoon rifle.

"What the hell kind of weapon is this?" I said, "What the police trying to do, harpoon us like some kind of fish or something?"

**Druid Hills, 9:25 pm.**

**With Deangelo….**

Before loading the Bugatti Veyron on the back of the trailer, I decided to check out the engine layout and the other gadgets thoroughly.

I reached over and got the harpoon rifle out and placed it on the hood of the car, "Hey guys, take a look at this." I said calling Shikamaru, Choji and Sai Saici to take a look at the rifle.

"Where in the world did you get that?" Choji asked.

"It was in between the seats of the police vehicle," I answered still looking at the rifle; the rifle had a small LCD screen on the top of it.

"So what, that's the police new standard issued weapons?" Shikamaru asked, "What they're gonna spear criminals like fish or something?"

"Nah not really," Nuchu answered emerging from the car, "I was afraid that these weapons were gonna come down here to America."

"What kind of weapon is this?" Sai Saici asked.

"Those are Electrical System Disabler (ESD) harpoon launchers; they are used to stop speeding cars, if the harpoon manages to hit your car it will send out an electromagnetic pulse that shuts down the whole car, but they take a good minute to charge up," Nuchu said, "Those rifles were created in Tokyo Japan and were first issued to the Tokyo PD late last year."

"Great, so basically they're like tasers, but for your car." I said.

"Pretty much."

"We'll have to check more of this stuff out later, Choji, Shikamaru get the car in the trailer, Nuchu, Sai Saici we're heading back out."

We all got back into the dark black Honda two-door and drove off into the night, heading to the downtown area, "Okay this time we're gonna hit up the downtown branch of the police station, yo Nuchu what was that piece of paper you left on the wall anyway?" I asked.

"Oh just a little IOU note that's all." Nuchu replied with a grin.

"Damn that's cold, well it's a good thing you brought your laptop with you again, we're definitely gonna need you to shut down the downtown police station." I replied.

"Wow you can hack into the police station and shut the power down?" Sai Saici said, "Since how long you've been doing this?"

"Been doing it for quite some time," Nuchu answered, "The first time I did it was when I had to help out my little brother's girlfriend out, she got kicked out of her father's house because she was dating my brother Nikko, man her father was a jackass."

**Next chapter coming up, plus a flashback on Nuchu's past again.**


	17. Helping Soi Fon

**I do not own any anime or any video games…..**

**Downtown Birmingham, 9:29 pm.**

**With Nuchu, Deangelo, and Sai Saici…..**

"Okay this time we're gonna hit up the downtown branch of the police station, yo Nuchu what was that piece of paper you left on the wall anyway?" I asked.

"Oh just a little IOU note that's all." Nuchu replied with a grin.

"Damn that's cold, well it's a good thing you brought your laptop with you again, we're definitely gonna need you to shut down the downtown police station." I replied.

"Wow you can hack into the police station and shut the power down?" Sai Saici said, "Since how long you've been doing this?"

"Been doing it for quite some time," Nuchu answered, "The first time I did it was when I had to help out my little brother's girlfriend out, she got kicked out of her father's house because she was dating my brother Nikko, man her father was a jackass."

**Flashback on Nuchu's past…**

_**Newark, NJ.**_

_**Akusa Family house, 7:30 pm.**_

_**Saturday July 15**__**th**__**, 2006. **_

_**This takes place during the summer time in Newark, Nuchu and the others were celebrating and having fun on the game system, outside there was a block party that was being held in their neighborhood.**_

_**With Nuchu, Nikko and Cory…..**_

"_Damn man, that's fucked up!" Andrew said over the earphone._

"_Yeah at least show a little mercy." Matoko said._

"_Hey you guys better get up on it." Nikko replied back, "Right now I got a righteous bead on you Matoko."_

_Me, my brothers, and my friends were busy playing Halo 2 on the Xbox in multiplayer mode, so far my brothers and I were in the lead._

_*BANG*_

_I fired a shot a Matoko using a sniper rifle, but I ended up missing Matoko's player ran and took cover, "Where you at Matoko?" I said still looking in the scope._

_*KABOOOOM*_

_Suddenly I was almost hit by a huge blast, I looked and saw Ichiro driving around the battlefield in a scorpion tank, "Big mistake dude," I said grinning, "Nikko!"_

"_I'm on it," He said, his character was armed with a rocket launcher, "Say 'bye-bye'."_

_*WHOOOOSH*_

"_Shit get out, get out!" Ichiro's character managed to get out of the tank, but it was too little too late, the explosion managed to eliminate Ichiro from the game._

_I went rushing down the stairs and out onto the main battlefield area trying to find more ammo for my weapon, "Yo Cory, try to cover for me man, Andrew and Matoko are still around." I ordered._

"_Don't worry bro, I got my sniper rifle ready, and Nikko is searching every building to see where they're hiding." He replied._

"_Alright, here we go." I said reaching for more ammo for my assault rifle._

_Suddenly out of nowhere I saw a vehicle drifting around the corner with two characters, one of the characters was driving the vehicle while the other character was working the mini-gun turret, "Oh crap man!" I said running back to the building._

"_Don't run, you're only gonna get it worse if you run!" Andrew said, Matoko's character unleashed a hail of bullets trying to take me out, but luckily I managed to retreat and make it back to the building that I was in._

"_Nikko do your thing bro!" I said, taking cover behind a wall._

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

"_Ah come on man," I whined, "And we're almost close to victory, Cory, Nikko, try to prevent them from killing me while I find out who is at the door."_

_I went into the living room area of the house and too a quick peek through the window, "Whoa, what the…..!" I quickly unlocked the latches and swung the door open to see a crying and injured Soi Fon._

_She was wearing a black t-shirt and black basketball shorts, but she wasn't wearing any socks or shoes, she had bruises on her arms, ankles, neck and on her left cheek._

_Soi Fon also had a little bit of blood coming from her nose, "Shit Soi Fon, what happened?" I asked as I helped her inside the house and called my brothers, "Who the hell did this to you?"_

"_My father…..h-he found out about your brother and me." Soi Fon answered still crying, Nikko and Cory came into the room both of their face had shock written all over it._

"_Oh no," Nikko said as him and Soi Fon sat on the sofa, "Baby what happened?"_

"_My dad….he kicked me out, somebody told him that I was still seeing you and he freaked out and confronted me, what made things worse was when I told him that I wasn't going to law school."_

_Nikko ordered Cory to go into the bathroom and get a first aid kit, which he complied Nikko and I just sat there and continued to listen, "He…he beat me and told me to get out, my brothers didn't even help me, I didn't even get a chance to get all my stuff or even put my shoes and socks on."_

"_That son of a bitch!" Nikko roared as he got up and cracked his knuckles, "I'm gonna sew that motherfuckers asshole up and make a new one out of his forehead!"_

"_You will do no such thing little brother," I replied, "Mr. Fon already filed a restraining order on you."_

"_B-but…..!"_

"_No buts about it bro, Soi Fon, you can stay here that is if you want to."_

"_I do, thank you…" Soi Fon said._

"_Now as for your stuff, don't worry about it me, Andrew and Matoko will try to get your things." I said._

_Soi Fon sniffled as she started to calm down, "And also try to get my car, my dad said that he was gonna get rid of it and take it to the crusher."_

"_You mean get rid of the car that ME and NUCHU paid for?" Nikko said, "The Mitsubishi Evo VI that his ass didn't even get?"_

"_Calm down Nikko," I said, "Listen we'll try to get the car Soi Fon."_

_I got up and walked back into the room where the game system was and I placed the earpiece in my ear, "Andrew, Matoko, you guys still there?" I asked._

"_Yeah man, we're still here, what's wrong?" Andrew replied._

"_Man it's a long story….."_

_**Later on that night…..**_

_**With Andrew, Matoko, T-Dog and Nuchu…**_

_The block party was still going on outside and was gonna last till tomorrow, somewhere mom was amongst the crowd having a good time with her friends._

_Eventually Nikko will have to ask mom can Soi Fon stay with us, I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't mind though, after all this is mom I'm talking about here._

"_So Nuchu what's the plan?" Andrew asked wearing solid black Air Force Ones, black baggy Girbaud jeans, a black bandana tied around his neck, black tall t-shirt and a black NY Yankees fitted cap._

_Matoko was wearing a black Oakland Raiders jersey, black Dickie shorts, black high top Phat Farm shoes, and a black bandana tied around his head._

_Trevor Oritz Miles (AKA T-Dog) was wearing a black polo shirt, black baggy Dickie pants, black Dub Zero Jordans and a black bandana tied around his neck as well._

"_It's good you guys came," I said, "Okay heres the plan: there's a get together tonight at Mr. Fon's house so he's gonna be busy with his meeting, T-Dog you will be the lookout, while Matoko will be the getaway driver. Andrew you will tag along with me, I know there will be security cameras on, I'll disable them using the laptop after that we'll enter in the house via the roof or the basement."_

_**Upper Montclair, 7:59 pm.**_

_We were just a few blocks down the street from Soi Fon's house as we got out of our vehicles, T-Dog went ahead to check and see if the basement door was unlocked while I tried to hack into the system, "Alright, I'm in," I said, "Just give me a few minutes."_

"_Yo Nuchu, the basement door is good and locked up tight." T-Dog said through the walkie-talkie._

"_Alright thanks for the tip," I replied, "Hope you got your parkour kicks on Andrew, we're gonna enter in the house on the rooftop."_

_I placed the laptop in the passenger seat of the car and told Matoko to keep an eye on it, Andrew and I took a short cut through the back alleys, we started to run up the fire escapes and started to leap from one fire escape to the next._

_We landed on the last fire escaped and started heading up the stairs all the way to the roof, "Okay Andrew, try to keep up." I said. As fast as we could, we started to sprint trying to gain enough speed to jump from roof to roof._

_We vaulted off the ledge and managed to make it to the other rooftop of another building, landing with a roll we got back up and continued sprinting; we jumped and slid down a small slope then got back up and did a wall run and grabbed a hold to a ledge._

_Once we made it to the top we had to jump and grab a hold onto the ledge of a billboard, "Damn, this place wasn't really made for us in mind." Andrew grunted as he and I started to shimmy across._

"_Just keep quiet and whatever you do, don't look down." I said._

_The billboard was between two tall buildings so you can say it was sort of like a bridge, but it didn't have a walkway, and man it was a long way down if one was to accidentally let go._

_We let go of the ledge and landed on the other roof of the building, "And we got to do that again once we get all of Soi Fon's clothes." Andrew said trying to catch his breath._

"_Not really," I replied back, "Because once we're done getting all of Soi Fon's stuff, you can take the shortcut through the backyard of Mr. Fon's house, cut through the back alleys and climb over a few fences and you'll see Matoko's ride."_

_We walked all the way to the other end of the building and saw Mr. Fon's house, below we saw a fair number of vehicles parked outside along with the cars owned by Soi Fon's brothers, "Oh dude Danni and Pang are here also," I whispered._

_Out of all five of Soi Fon's brothers Danni and Pang are the only two that were cool with us; they didn't have any beef with us or Nikko at all unlike the other three, I wish I could call them so they could deliver Soi Fon's stuff to us but I'm afraid that I might get them in trouble also._

_Down below we saw T-Dog taking cover behind the bushes as some of Mr. Fon's employees stood outside carrying on a conversation, Andrew and I managed to jump across and land onto the roof of the house._

_**Meanwhile back at the Akusa Family house…..**_

_**With Nikko and Soi Fon…..**_

_Cory headed outside to hang out with his friends while I was still inside the house trying to comfort Soi Fon, at times like this I'm very glad I didn't tag along with Nuchu, because if I did I would've shot and killed Mr. Fon._

_Then there was a side of me that wished I would've went just so I could satisfy this rage inside of me, the lust of stomping Mr. Fon's face into the ground and also deal with his three arrogant-ass sons._

"_I-I got nothing left," Soi Fon sobbed, "My father and my brothers don't want anything to do with me, nobody at school wants to hang around with me….i just wish I could just die right now."_

"_Soi Fon don't say that." I said._

"_No Nikko, I don't have anyone, I just wish I could just go away….."_

_Before Soi Fon could finish her sentence I manage to kiss her right on the lips, which caught her off guard, "Soi Fon what you said is not true," I said as we broke our kiss, I looked her dead in her eyes, "You got Yoruichi, you got Nuchu and his friends, my friends, Cory, Marechiyo but most of all you got me."_

"_Nikko….."_

"_Shh, it's okay baby, like I said before you have me most of all, and whatever we go through let it be good or bad we will make it through together. Soi Fon…..i love you."_

"_Nikko."_

_Soi Fon leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on my lips, I started to kiss her back I felt Soi Fon's tongue messaging my lips, I opened my mouth and let her tongue enter me and explore._

_I slowly started caressing and messaging her tongue with mine which elicited a soft moan from her, we broke our kiss and looked at each other passionately before moving back in for another kiss, I broke away from her again and got up from the couch._

"_Come with me." I said softly, grabbing Soi Fon's right hand._

_We walked upstairs and headed towards my bedroom._

_**Upper Montclair.**_

_**With Nuchu and Andrew…**_

_**The Fon Family house…..**_

_Accessing through the skylight I managed to slide down the rope and land softly onto the bed, "Finally, I'm in," I whispered, "Andrew, you stay up there and I'll get some of Soi Fon's things and throw em' up to you."_

_Andrew lifted the window up even further so I could toss the clothes to him, from the looks of it I was inside an office room._

_I could hear a lot of voices coming from downstairs and very little activity on the second floor, I quietly made my way towards the door and opened it as slowly and silently as possible trying to see if anyone was hanging in the hallway area, "Cool, it's all clear." I thought._

_I started to sneak out of the room and head towards Soi Fon's bedroom, which was gonna be difficult to do considering the fact that I have to go through three more rooms and go through another hallway just to get to her room._

_Suddenly I heard voices coming my way, quickly thinking on my feet i hid inside of a giant cabinet that was sitting up against the wall in the hallway, I immediately shut the door the voices were getting closer and it sounded like two men were talking._

"_Damn man, dad really didn't have to do that," one person said, "I never really seen him go into a fit of rage like that before."_

"_Yeah I hear you man, I really feel sorry for Soi Fon," another person replied, "I'm just glad I stayed around longer than I did, if not dad would've beaten Soi Fon a lot worse than he did."_

"_Shit that's Danni and Pang," I whispered, "Even though I'm a little afraid of asking them to help me out because I might end up getting them in trouble, I righteously need help."_

_I pushed the door open as the two brothers walked by, "Psst, psst." I said trying to get their attention._

"_Huh, who's there?" Danni said as him and Pang stopped and turned around._

"_It's me." I said stepping out of the cabinet._

"_Who the hell are you!" Pang said cautiously._

"_Shhhh, keep it down, you want to attract attention?" I took my hat off and pulled down my bandana that covered the lower portion of my face._

"_Nuchu, what are you doing here?" Danni asked._

"_I'm here to get Soi Fon's things, I was wondering can you guys can help me out."_

"_Where is our sister at?" Danni asked._

"_She's over at our house," I answered, "Don't worry she's gonna be staying with us, we'll take good care of her, now I was wondering if you guys can help me get Soi Fon's stuff."_

"_Yeah…yeah we'll help you."_

"_Danni!" Pang said, "Come on man you saw what father did to Soi Fon, if he catches us helping Nuchu…."_

"_Well if you don't want to help than that's fine by me, but I'm gonna help, Nuchu you hide in one of the rooms and I'll put my sister's clothes in a bag."_

_I gave a quick nod, "Understood."_

_Both Danni and Pang headed back downstairs while I headed back to the room I came out of, I managed to get Andrew's attention who was still on the roof._

"_Yo Nuchu, where the clothes and stuff at?" he asked poking his head through the skylight._

"_Don't worry about it," I answered, "Danni and Pang are helping me, what's the 411 on T-Dog?"_

"_T-Dog said that there are still people outside along with Soi Fon's other three brothers."_

_That's all I needed to hear, Pang and Danni helped me out with Soi Fon's clothes, the only thing that was left was getting the car out of the garage and trying to find the keys which is gonna be tough. Especially with everyone hanging outside, "Ah to hell with it," I said, "I'll just have to put the pedal to the floor."_

_Just then I heard Danni and Pang's voice as they wondered where I was hiding, I got up and opened the door "I'm in here ya'll." I said getting their attention, Danni handed me a huge black trash bag that was filled with Soi Fon's clothing as him and his brother came into the room._

"_Yo Andrew," I said, "Heads up!"_

_I managed to throw the trash bag up to Andrew who caught it with both hands, "So you guys gained access through the skylight," Pang said, "I'm surprised you guys weren't caught on the security cameras."_

"_Oh the cameras have been disabled," I replied, "I'm pretty good at disabling security systems, a good friend of mine taught me."_

"_Okay, you guys got the clothes, I think it's time for you guys to leave before father finds out what's going on," Danni said, "We're come by tomorrow and check up on Soi Fon."_

"_Actually I need help with one last thing: I need you guys to help me get Soi Fon's car." I replied, I told Andrew to go on and head back to Matoko's car and also tell T-Dog to fallback, without any hesitation he closed the window of the skylight and left._

"_You're talking about the Evo VI?" Pang asked, "Our father put the keys in his room, as cynical as he is about us, he's not going to just let us in the room unless we have a good reason."_

_Danni headed back out of the room, "Hold on, I got an idea." He said._

_**With Andrew and T-Dog…..**_

_Rushing through the back alleys and taking shortcut through people's backyards, T-Dog and I went retreating back to Matoko with the trash bag clenched tightly in my hands._

"_So what is Nuchu gonna do?" Trevor asked, "Are we supposed to wait on him until he gets Soi Fon's car?"_

"_No he just told us to go on ahead and head back to Junko's house (Nikko, Nuchu, and Cory's mother)."_

_**With Nuchu, Pang, and Danni…..**_

_Opening the door Danni came in wheeling in a large bin that was filled with clothes, "A dirty clothes bin?" I asked with one eyebrow raised, "Let me guess: you want me to hide underneath the clothes or something?"_

"_yeah, It's the only idea I could come up with," Danni said, "Here's hoping that our father will buy it, once we're in his room I'll try to find the keys and give them to you, then I'll push the bin in the garage and leave the rest to you."_

_I shrugged my shoulders and got in the clothing bin and put the clothes over me, "Oh well, at least its dirty clothes and not garbage."_

_Shutting the top Danni wheeled the bin out of the room with me inside, it was pretty cramped and the clothes had a little stink to 'em but it wasn't all that bad._

_**With Andrew, Matoko, and T-Dog…**_

_**Newark, NJ.**_

_**Outside the Akusa Family house….**_

_The block party was still going on around here in the neighborhood, music was blasting, people were having a good time, and much more._

_I sat inside the car while Andrew and T-Dog got out and headed back to Nikko's house, inside my mind I was extremely worried about Nuchu, I just hope he makes it out without getting caught._

_Mr. Fon already made Nikko's life a living hell, I can only imagine what he'll do if he catches Nuchu._

_**With Nuchu, Danni, and Pang….**_

"_Shit I don't like this man, not at all!" Pang said, "What if this plan doesn't righteously work, then what?"_

"_Pang you worry too damn much bro," Danni replied still pushing the dirty clothes bin, "Look you can head back down stairs if you don't want to help."_

_While Danni and Pang were still bickering back and forth inside my legs were starting to get sore, "Shit I could at least took out some of these clothes so I can get some more leg room." I muttered._

_Immediately we stopped and Danni knocked on the door I could hear the sound of someone's voice coming from behind it, it was Mr. Fon._

"_It's us dad." Danni answered._

_I could hear the sound of the door being unlocked and opening, "Yeah what is it?" Mr. Fon asked, "Whatever it is make it quick, I got to head back to the meeting downstairs."_

"_It's nothing father, we're just here for any dirty laundry that's all." Pang replied._

_Inside I was sweating bullets hoping Mr. Fon would fall for it, "Hmm, you guys picked a fine time to decide to pick up dirty laundry, no matter though, come right in."_

"_Alright we're in." I whispered._

"_Hey, close and lock the door once you guys finish." Mr. Fon said before he left out of his bedroom._

_I opened the lid and got out of the clothing bin in order to help the boys find the keys, "We better make it quick just in case Mr. Fon shows back up." I said as I started to look around._

_Suddenly I turned around once I heard a set of keys jingling; Danni had found the keys on the dresser and tossed them to me._

_I quickly got back in the dirty clothes bin and covered myself up again, "Okay Nuchu, we're gonna roll you in the garage and leave the rest to you." Pang said._

_They shut the lid and began to push the bin out of the bedroom and down the stairs, I could hear a lot of activity going on as we made it down to the first floor, I heard people talking, cell phones ringing, papers rustling and much more._

"_Wow does it ever be calm and quiet in Mr. Fon's house?" I thought to myself._

_After a few minutes Danni opened the lid and told me that we were clear, "Well that was fun." I said jokingly, getting out of the dirty clothes bin. Soi Fon's Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VI was parked in the garage right next to Danni's Subaru Impreza WRX STI, the Evo VI was colored yellow and had a black racing striped going from the hood all the way to the trunk, it also had dark black tinted windows, a wide body kit from Veilside Japan, chrome 19 inch rims from Tenzo, custom headlight and taillights and a custom made carbon fiber spoiler._

"_Thanks for helping me out tonight," I said shaking Danni's and Pang's hands, "I think it's time for you guys to head back upstairs, I don't want anyone to catch you guys talking to me."_

"_No problem Nuchu, all I ask of you and your family is to just look after our sister for us." Pang said._

"_Don't worry man, we will."_

_Danni and Pang headed back upstairs and shut the door right behind them leaving me with Soi Fon's car; I quickly got in the car and put the keys in the ignition._

_The car came to life once I cut it on, as I put the car in first gear the garage door started to open, behind it was Soi Fon's other brothers._

_There were a few other people behind them trying to carry on a conversation, not knowing that I was inside the car and not even knowing that the car was on._

_That is until I started revving the engine._

_*VROOM*_

_*HISS*_

_*VROOM*_

_*HISS*_

"_Huh, what the…." One of Soi Fon's brother said turning around along with everyone else._

"_Hey who is that behind the wheel?" a pedestrian asked._

_*SCREEEEEEEEECH*_

_Everyone scrambled and jumped out of the way as I slammed my foot on the accelerator and peeled out of the garage, I made a sharp left turn jumping a curb and driving through a portion of Mr. Fon's front yard eventually driving back on the pavement._

_I drove right through the front gate and out onto the streets, "I better take this car someplace else," I said, "Mr. Fon will be pissed if he sees the car in the driveway of our house."_

_I quickly reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone "Man this dude better be there." _

_**Brooklyn, NY.**_

_**8:30 pm.**_

_**Brucie's Executive Auto Garage.**_

_**With Nuchu…..**_

_I drove the car right into the garage and parked it right beside a black 2001 Dodge Viper convertible and got out, as I shut the driver side door I saw a man walking out of his office wearing a brownish colored jumpsuit, he was probably in his late thirties or early forties and he was Caucasian._

_It was Brucie's personal mechanic, "Ah Nuchu, long time no see." He said._

"_Yeah it's been a long time bro," I replied, "Listen Brucie told me that I can keep this ride here, don't worry though, I'm just keeping it here for a couple of days."_

"_Well okay and speaking of Brucie, Brucie wants you to call him he says that there are three girls that want to challenge you, your brother and your brother's girlfriend into a race."_

"_Okay I'll call him later on, not right now." I headed back out of the garage and hailed a taxi cab, I was tired after all that's happened, I can't wait to head back home and call it a night._

**Downtown Birmingham.**

**9:45 pm.**

**With Deangelo, Sai Saici, and Nuchu…..**

"Alright this is the place." I said as Sai Saici, Nuchu and I got out of the car.

Just across the street was the Downtown Birmingham Police Station, this place was twice as big than the one in North Birmingham, it had three levels, a parking deck, and a helicopter pad on the roof.

This police station was more active than the one in North Birmingham also, I told Nuchu that trying to cut off the security cameras and the rest of the electricity would be a huge mistake.

Suddenly we saw a police edition Lamborghini Reventon that passed right by us heading towards the parking deck of the police station, "Yo we're getting that police vehicle and that'll be the end of it." I said.

"Okay but of course trying to break in and hotwire a car like that will be absolutely impossible," Nuchu said, "We're definitely will have to get the key to that ride."

"Hmm, there are police officers outside of the station; going in through the front door is pretty much out." Sai Saici said.

Just then a giant van went driving by heading towards the police station, the back door was opened halfway, looks like the lock was broken or the driver forgot to close it and lock it.

"Yo, we can probably sneak into the back of the van," I said, "Follow my lead and try not to attract the truck driver's attention or the cops."

**Meanwhile two more street racers arrive at the Birmingham Airport, the two drivers head to the hangar area to get their rides….**

**Birmingham Airport.**

**8:34 pm.**

"Ahh the beautiful and slow paced city of Birmingham, how I love it." I said looking at the giant skyscrapers.

My longtime childhood friend didn't say anything as we walked through the front door of the hangar, the look on her face got me worried, _"Man I hate it when she gets like this," _I thought, _"But I guess its natural when you're loved one is gone for a good minute, I just hope she doesn't pounce and hurt Nuchu too badly."_

"Okay we managed to get your rides off the plane and their ready to go." One of the workers said.

I gave him $2000.00 and a pat on the back for a job well done; I was driving in a Ferrari F430 and my friend was driving in a black Nissan 350Z.

"Well I might as well call Nuchu….." I said taking out my cell phone, but before I could even dial a number my friend grabbed to cell phone out of my hands and closed it shut.

"No don't call him at all….." she said with a little bit of aggression in her voice, "I want to give him a nice little surprise."

"Alright fine by me."

**Next chapter coming up.**


	18. Dyno Tune

**I do not own any anime or any video games…..**

**Druid hills, 10:25 pm.**

**With Shikamaru, Choji, Matoko, and Andrew…**

About an hour and twenty-five minutes later, Deangelo, Sai Saici, and Nuchu arrived with the last police interceptor.

It was a Lamborghini Reventon, an extremely rare and extremely expensive exotic sports car, I think only twenty of these were made (probably less than that), _"Man the mayor, city council and the police department has gone too far this time." _I thought, the governor of Alabama himself criticized about the new police vehicles also if the governor doesn't call for an investigation on the mayor and his cronies then there is something seriously wrong with him.

Deangelo emerged from the passenger seat of the Lamborghini while Nuchu began to load the vehicle into the back of the trailer, "That's the last police vehicle we're getting," Deangelo stated walking up towards me, "You should have seen it Shikamaru, they have nothing but brand new police interceptors in the garage most of which are exotics, it's absolutely unbelievable. They also have a brand new police helicopter."

"How did the Lamborghini handled?" I asked him, "Does it handle differently, the same maybe?"

"It handles differently man, the cops did some modifications to it, they installed nitrous oxide, brand new performance tires, racing seats and much more."

"And the way the vehicle took off is unbelievable," Nuchu said as he approached us, "I didn't even have to apply much force to the gas pedal and the Lambo took off like a bullet."

After talking for a few more minutes everyone got into their vehicles and departed, Nuchu and his two lieutenants headed back to the Sheraton hotel, while Choji and I got into the truck carrying the police vehicles, "When you guys arrive in Calera, take the cars out of the trailer and put them in the garage we'll start the dyno tuning tomorrow." Deangelo stated.

**Later that night…**

**Sheraton Hotel; 10:31 pm.**

**With Nuchu, Matoko, and Andrew….**

"Man, go two or three weeks without street racing, I don't think I'll be able to wait that long." Matoko said softly, as we walked through the quiet and empty halls of the five star hotel.

"I don't think I can either, (I don't think nobody can really) but at this point we really don't have that much of a choice," I said, "Just tell everyone to lay low for a while, last thing we need is to have one-time swarming all over us trying to round up all of our vehicles."

"What are you gonna do tomorrow Nuchu?" Andrew asked.

"I'm heading over to Calera to help out Deangelo and the others."

Matoko put his hands in his coat pockets and sighed, "Well I guess me and Andrew will hit up Western Hills Mall, I heard a few folks talking about racing their RC cars, and there is a race track around the back of the mall as well."

We parted ways as Andrew and Matoko headed back to the elevator and I headed back to my room, this is my first time (in a long time) turning in for the night early.

When I reached towards my room I noticed that the door was cracked slightly open, "Room service probably." I muttered, I pushed the door all the way open and reached for the light switch.

*CLICK*

The light came on in the living room as I threw my coat on the sofa, I turned on the radio and the first music that came through the speaker was "Position of Power (Instrumental version)" by 50 Cent, suddenly I hear the sound of a small bell ringing.

I turned around and saw a small black cat walking into the living room, "Whoa, Midnight?" I said picking the cat up and putting her in my arms, "What are you doing here?"

Back in Newark I found Midnight in a shoebox, she was just a little kitten back then, during this time it was extremely cold outside and it was snowing so I decided to take Midnight home with me and take care of her.

I placed Midnight on the sofa where she began to rest on my coat, "You must've snuck into one of my bags or something huh?" I said scratching behind the cat's ear making her purr, I got up and took my shirt off.

As I walked tiredly into my bedroom I flip the switch to turn the lights on, but unfortunately they wouldn't come on, suddenly I heard the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut behind me.

I quickly turned around, "Huh? What the-!" before I could even react I was pushed to the point where I lost my balance and fell back first onto the bed, it was dark but I could see a dark and shadowy figure of a woman, she straddled my lap and mashed her lips into mine while pressing her tongue into my mouth in a strong and lustful kiss.

**Druid Hills; 10:33 pm.**

**With Deangelo and Sai Saici….**

*BANG BANG*

*SCRAAAAAPE SCRAAAPE*

*BUZZZZ*

Sai Saici and I continued working on Senna's Acura RSX, I was trying to salvage some parts from the old engine we took out of the import tuner and put them on the new engine (once it gets here), I managed to remove the two turbochargers (bought from Greddy) that was still on the old engine and also the cold air intakes (bought from AEM), "Yeah these babies are still usable." I muttered.

Sai Saici was busy trying to install a new carbon fiber spoiler that he got from Mugen Motorsports, "Hey yo, Sai Saici," I said getting his attention, "The brand new engine, who did you order it from?"

"Eh one of my homies work at Spoon Sports up in Detroit," my brother answered trying to align the spoiler right, "He managed to lower the price down for me, I tried calling Mugen Motorsports earlier but they didn't pick up."

The RSX was staring to look pretty good, we managed to work out the dings and dents, the parts that were severely damaged (such as the doors on the left side of the vehicle) we got rid of and replaced them with new parts we either got from salvage yards or from some of our connections.

We also managed to take the old body kit off and put on a new body kit from C-West, plus we got some brand new 19-inch rims from Enkei Rims and also a carbon fiber hood courtesy of Mugen also, since the car is an FR (front engine, rear wheel drive) we bought some performance tires from Falken.

"And there we go," Sai Saici said as he finished installing the spoiler, "Next we need to install a roll cage."

"Hell we can start on that later on tomorrow," I told my brother, "Since the police are gonna be patrolling these next few weeks and the Midnight Club tournament is on hold, we pretty much got the rest of this month to finish this ride."

Once we're done with the interior and a little bit with the exterior, we'll need to call up either my cousin or one of my homeboys to deal with the paintjob.

**Sheraton Hotel; 10:37 pm.**

**With Nuchu…..**

"Mmm." The woman moaned in my mouth, as both she and I were still in a deep and passionate kiss I managed to reach over and cut on a lamp that was sitting on a table next to the bed.

I ended the kiss as I broke away from her, "Well it's nice to see you too." I said, with a smirk on my face.

The woman was in her early twenties and had long purple hair that was in a ponytail, her eyes were golden-colored like that of a feline, she was dark-skinned (half Black and half Japanese descent) and wore a white tank top that showed a portion of her stomach, some black jean shorts and had a black ribbon tied around her neck.

Her name is Yoruichi Shihoin, a longtime family friend and also my love interest, Yoruichi was born into a rich and powerful family up in Tokyo, Japan. While in Japan she meet and became friends with Soi Fon when they were going to a private school, Yoruichi also started the San Diego chapter of the Unbeatable Street Racers in California, she was the leader while Soi Fon was her lieutenant.

During her days as leader, Yoruichi was a fierce and formidable opponent in the street racing underworld (and still is), people called her "The Goddess of Speed" or "The Goddess of Racing." Humph, speed and racing wasn't the only thing she was a goddess in, people also called her "The Goddess of Sexy," and rightfully so.

"So when did you get here Yoruichi-Chan?" I asked, as yoruichi got off of me and I sat up on the bed.

"Hmm, I'd say around 8:00 or 8:30 pm," Yoruichi replied, "Plus I managed to bring Midnight with me as well."

"I see….so if you're here, then that means…"

"Yep, Kisuke came also; he's staying at the Tutwiler Hotel."

Figures he would tag along with Yoruichi as well, I'm kinda surprised that they came here so early though; it took me and the rest of the crew almost about a whole week before we arrived here in Birmingham.

Yoruichi sat next to me on the bed, "So Nuchu-Kun, that plane trip was sooo long and I've been missing you for quite a good minute, how about we finished where we left off?" her sultry voice began to turn me on, her right finger was making small circles on my nicely toned bare chest.

"_God I love it when she gets like this."_ I internally thought, as a smile formed on my face, both Yoruichi and I leaned in and pressed our lips together for another kiss, she pushed me slowly onto the bed and got on top of me, straddling me again.

I managed to reach over and cut the lamp off, making the room dark once more as we continued passionately making love to each other.

**Monday, January 12****th****, 2009.**

**Calera.**

**Alabama National Raceway; 12:30 pm.**

**With Deangelo, Sai Saici, Nuchu, Choji, and Shikamaru…**

*VROOOOOOOOOM*

*HISS*

*VROOOOOOOOOM*

*HISS*

The first car that we managed to put on the dyno tuning was the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34, before we started the test run managed to get a good view of what's under the hood, of course the R34 had the signature RB26DETT engine but it had a few aftermarket parts.

The engine is a twin turbo, the turbochargers were from Nissan Motorsports (also known as NISMO) it also was fitted with two cold air intakes from AEM and a aftermarket intercooler from HKS, it also had a titanium strut bar from NISMO and nitrous oxide (the tank was located in the trunk of the vehicle) from NOS.

The Nissan Skyline also had performance tires from Falken, and with this car's AWD system this vehicle is just ready to tear up some pavement.

Shikamaru was looking at the computer screen, seeing how much RMP it revs up, how much horsepower it's pushing and more, "Floor it all the way down Choji!" Shikamaru ordered.

In another garage next to ours Nuchu and Sai Saici were testing out the Bugatti Veyron, the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 has a 8.0L W16 quad-turbocharged engine that pushes out a mind blowing 1,001 horsepower (or almost close to it) making this vehicle by far the fastest on the streets this vehicle also has permanent AWD.

The only car that hasn't been tested yet is the Lamborghini Reventon, earlier Choji asked what we were gonna do once we finished testing the cars out, I told him that we we're gonna take all the police equipment off the vehicles (sale them), repaint the cars and turn them into street cars that we can race in.

Usually it's the cops that have the authority and knowledge to decommission police vehicles, but us street racers know how to decommission police vehicles also.

Once the dyno tuning was done on the Nissan Skyline GT-R, Choji backed the car out of the garage, I went up to Shikamaru to see the results.

"So give me the rundown," I said, "How much horses the GT-R's pushing?"

"It's pushing over 700," Shikamaru answered, "It goes zero to sixty in about 3.5 seconds, top speed: 224 MPH."

"_Damn." _I thought.

"Yo guys!" Nuchu said, as him and Sai Saici came inside the garage with their results, "Deangelo wasn't lying, the cops did do little bit of tuning to the Bugatti Veyron."

"The Veyron goes zero to sixty in almost a mere two seconds," Sai Saici said, "Top speed is 265 MPH, maximum horsepower: 1,100."

"Holy crap." I muttered in shock.

Choji managed to drive the Lamborghini into the garage and got out of the vehicle, "Man we been working almost since morning, can we take a break?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "Might as well."

Choji pulled out a big bag of Doritos and cut the TV on, like most car and sometimes, truck enthusiast we mostly turn our channel to SpikeTV and watch the latest episode of "_Rolling with Killer Bee_."

But surprisingly the show didn't come on today, instead another show came on called _"Drive Go-Go!"_ a Japanese TV show that talks about the latest automobile, aftermarket parts and other automotive related trends.

Shikamaru, Choji, Sai Saici and I were pretty much caught by surprised when we saw Nuchu and his street racing crew on television.

"Hey I didn't know you guys were on here." I said, as I watched Nuchu and his lieutenants' pull off their signature synchronized drift on Mt. Akina.

"Oh yeah, this was filmed last year," Nuchu said, sitting next to Choji grabbing a handful of Doritos out of the bag, "I was wondering when they were gonna air this."

_**Flashback to Nuchu's past, Summer time came in Tokyo, Japan and street racing was in full force this time around, on top of Mt. Akina the members of SOS are practicing and getting ready for their first TV interview in Japan.**_

_**Tokyo, Japan.**_

_**Mt. Akina; 3:59 pm.**_

_**Friday, June 13**__**th**__** 2008.**_

_**With Nuchu….**_

_*SCREEEEEEEECH*_

_*SCREEEEEEEEEECH*_

"_Come on guys, look sharp, look sharp."I said, coaching Andrew and Matoko through the walkie-talkie. I was looking through a pair of binoculars as the boys made their decent down the mountain pass; a few were also racing uphill too._

"_Come on Andrew, you went into the corner too fast slow down. Matoko, don't try to cross that line try to stay in your lane."_

_While they were busy practicing, at times I would take a quick peek at my Toyota Supra and see if everything was okay, I wanted everything to be cool once the camera crew showed up._

"_Who would've thought that Drive Go-Go would interview us, talk about a straight up honor and a straight up accomplishment." I thought._

_We've already been interviewed by other TV shows in America, but never down here in Japan, and since that goal is accomplished the next goal on the list is to get interviewed on Midnight Club TV in Konoha (Konoha has their own chapter of the Midnight Club and their own TV show)._

_I took a quick glance at my watch, it was almost time, "Alright boys, time to wrap it up, the camera crew are gonna be here any minute." I said through the walkie-talkie._

_I managed to put one last final touch to my Toyota Supra, and that's placing a JDM badge just below the Midnight Club badge on the side of my car._

_Matoko, Andrew, and the rest of crew members drove their cars into the parking lot, "Hey Nuchu, have you talked to the Akina Speed Stars?" Andrew asked, getting out of his vehicle, "You think they'll mind us drifting around here on their turf?"_

"_Man I haven't talked to them in a good while," I replied, "But I'm sure they wouldn't mind, after all we're cool with them."_

_When 4:00 came around and the camera crew finally showed up (along with the co-host), the co-host was driving a white Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 on the outside the vehicle is pretty much stock, but under the hood is a different story the RB engine had a 1.2 boost with a whopping 500 horsepower._

_The driver who emerged from the Skyline was a female who was 23 years old; she had brown hair, brown eyes and was of Japanese descent. She wore a white shirt, brown pants and white tennis shoes, her name is Reina Akikawa, she's the co-host of Drive Go-Go and also a good friend of mine._

_The first time I met Reina was on the Shuto Expressway (also known as the Wangan), both her and I were trying to look for a vehicle known as "Akuma Z" ("Devil Z"), an extremely fast and moderately tuned S30Z._

_We both managed to find the driver of the Z and challenge him into a race, but in the end we both were defeated._

"_Ohayo Reina-Chan." I said greeting her._

"_Ohayo Nuchu-San," She replied with a smile, "How's the family doing?"_

"_They're doing okay, how's Akio and his S30Z?"_

"_They're doing well as usual."_

_I told Reina to tell Akio that I'm still up for a rematch, all he has to do is tell me the time, there's also another street racer I wanted to have a rematch with and that was Smokey Nagata._

"_You might want to go ahead and practice on your speech Nuchu, it's gonna take us a minute to get ready." Reina stated._

"_Yeah, no problem."_

_**Next chapter coming up and part 2 of this flashback.**_


	19. Supra Vs Supra

**I do not own any anime or any video games.**

**Here we go, part 2 of Nuchu's flashback.**

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Mt. Akina; 4:46 pm.**_

_**With Nuchu….**_

_The cameras were rolling and the interview went underway, as Reina asked me a series of questions concerning the crew and the Midnight Club in general, most of the members of my crew were in the parking lot showing off their customized Toyota Supras._

"_So Nuchu-San, about the Midnight Club," Reina asked, "Can you share a little history about this popular organization?"_

"_Hai, the Midnight Club (originally it's Mid Night Club during the time) was first formed in 1985," I stated, "During this time the Mid Night Club wasn't really an organization, just a regular street racing crew that would race on the Wangan in the middle of the night. These guys were active up until 1999, when a __Bōsōzoku_ _gang were waiting for the club to 'play' with them as they were racing down the freeway, it ended with six bikers in the hospital and two innocent motorist one of the motorist and one of the Bosozoku were killed._ _As was the club policy (To not endanger or injure any other motorist, no matter a racer, nor an innocent bystander), such a happening would cause the club to be disbanded immediately and forever."_

"_So who brought the Midnight Club back to life?" Reina asked._

"_That would be Yamamoto-San," I answered, "Yamamoto-San is the grandfather of one of the Mid Night Club members, Yamamoto decided to turn the Midnight Club into an organization, now some people say that the Midnight Club has been around since the 60's and that's not true. Yamamoto started a car club (American Royalty) and his friend started a biker club (Choppers of America) in the 60's, later on in the late 70's to mid 80's people who came from wealthy families who drove exotic sports cars, decided to start their own car club called By Invitation Only (aka BIO). The import scene grew extremely popular in the early to late 90's giving birth to a car club called the Unbeatable Street Racers, not only that but the sports bike scene was becoming popular also, giving birth to the Original Riders bike club."_

"_Interesting." Reina said._

"_Oh yeah, between 2000 and 2005 trucks and SUV's were popular (they were popular in the 90's also but not much), giving birth to the Big Playas car club, and finally around 2006 through 2007 Luxury sedans were starting to grow popular in the street racing community giving birth to the Luxury Rollers car club."_

"_I've been hearing rumors that you guys are trying to start a chapter here in the heart of Tokyo." Reina said._

"_Yes it is true," I replied, "Back in the USA, we have different chapters in different cities, one in Newark and West Orange, NJ, one in San Diego, one in Los Angeles, and one in Atlanta."_

_Reina and some of the staff members were quite impressed, "Wow, so you guys have been quite busy huh?" Reina asked, "Now, you guys have different Chapters in the USA, I heard that you guys aren't an official car club just yet is that true?"_

_I sighed and scratched the back of my head, "Yeah unfortunately it is true, we are not and official car club just yet, we have to go through Yamamoto's initiation in order for SOS (both USA and Tokyo) to be an official car club."_

"_Well I'm wishing you and your crew members the best of luck," Reina replied, "Now let's talk about your new and improved Toyota Supra."_

_I gave a nod and opened the hood, the trunk, and both doors so the cameramen and Reina could have a look inside, "Of course this is my 1996 Toyota Supra, it has a wide body kit and spoiler that I managed to get from TRD," I stated, "Inside are two TRD bucket seats, a TRD steering wheel and a navigation system."_

_Reina and I walked around to the back of the Supra where I showed her the sound system, it had two 15 inch subwoofers (from Alpine) on each side, in the middle were two 17,00 watt amps (also from Alpine), four small TV screens (from Kenwood) and two large nitrous oxide tanks (from Nitrous Express)._

_We went around the front area where I showed her my brand new engine that I installed inside of the Supra, "This is a twin turbocharged V12 engine that the boys from TRD managed to create for me," I said, "The cold air intake systems are from AEM, the intercooler itself is from HKS, the strut bar is from Greddy and the turbochargers are from TRD."_

"_So Nuchu-San are you gonna test drive this monstrous, speed machine on the Wangan?" Reina asked._

"_Of course, and you can ride shotgun with me if you want." I replied._

_**Later on that night…**_

_**Wangan; 7:52 pm.**_

_**With Nuchu…**_

_After spending most of the time showing off my skills in the mountain pass, we eventually went to the Wangan, the cameramen installed two small cameras inside my vehicle. One was pointing towards me and the other at Reina; there were cameramen that were riding shotgun with a few other street racers also._

_The cameras began rolling as my lieutenants and I began accelerating down the Wangan at normal speeds, "So Nuchu, how much horsepower does this vehicle have?" Reina asked, as I put the Supra in third gear._

"_This car has at least 800 HP." I answered._

"_Really?" Reina replied, raising an eyebrow, "You and your crew must've spent a lot of time and energy on this car."_

"_Swapping the engine out and trying to make this vehicle as aerodynamic as possible yes." I replied._

_Suddenly I got a call from one of my lieutenants through the walkie-talkie, "Yo Nuchu," Andrew said, "Heads up bro, there's a car coming your way, man this driver is flying!"_

_Both Reina and I glanced at each other, we were both thinking that it was Akio driving in his S30Z, that is until we both saw the vehicle speed right by us._

_*VROOOOOOOOOOOM*_

_Even though the vehicle went flying by us, both Reina and I managed to catch a good glimpse at the vehicle, it wasn't Akio and his S30Z but instead a 1996 Toyota Supra. The vehicle had sort of a bronze/gold-like paintjob, a wide body kit, stock spoiler, custom taillights, a large bore exhaust, dark tinted windows and custom bronze/gold colored rims the vehicle also had the words "Top Secret Performance" on both sides._

"_That Supra," Reina muttered, "Was that….."_

"_Yeah it was," I answered, before she could finish her question, "Say Reina-Chan, you don't mind if I challenge the driver to a race do you?"_

"_No not at all."_

_That's all I needed to hear, "Put your seatbelt on," I told her, as I put the Supra in fourth gear and pressed my foot further down on the accelerator, "This is gonna be a hell of a ride."_

_I picked up the walkie-talkie and told the rest of my crew to stand down; I wanted this race to be between me and my opponent, I've been trying to look for this guy for about a week and now he finally wants to show when I'm in the middle of an interview._

_I sped up until I was close enough behind my opponent and started to flash my headlights signaling or a challenge, the gold colored Supra started to speed up even more giving the hint that he's accepted my challenge, I put the car in fifth gear going down the freeway at almost 175 MPH._

"_I haven't forgot about that night," I thought, "The night that you completely left me in the dust, since then me and the boys spent nearly a month customizing this ride to tooth and nail, this ride has got it all: the perfect exhaust system, the perfect engine and the perfect aerodynamic body kit. This time my engine isn't gonna get overheated and blow, yours however, might."_

_**Meanwhile…..**_

_**With Andrew…..**_

_Me, Matoko, and the rest of the crew were still driving somewhat casually down the Wangan, at a distance we could see Nuchu and his opponent just a little bit, until both taillights faded away._

"_Good luck Nuchu, you're gonna need it." I thought._

"_You think Nuchu will win?" the cameraman asked me._

"_I have faith, we all think he'll win," I answered, "That Supra has been tuned to race on the freeway and in the mountain passes."_

_Suddenly my walkie-talkie started to beep, "Uhhh Andrew, we got a GT-R car club coming through," Matoko said._

_Both the cameraman and I looked in the rearview mirror and saw a group of Nissan Skylines (R32 to R34's) closing in behind us fast, leading the crew were two vehicles that I recognized, one of them was a Nissan GT-R R35 and the other one was a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34._

_The GT-R crew went flying by at breakneck speeds, "Oh boy, I better warn Nuchu," I muttered, "He is not gonna be pleased."_

_**With Nuchu and Reina….**_

_My opponent and I maneuvered around giant trucks and swerved past other types of vehicles on the freeway, the sheer and raw power that this Supra had alone was unbelievable, I don't really need to use nitrous oxide to try to overtake my opponent._

_When I reached over 200 MPH it seems like everything around me slows down, every time there was a little bit of heavy traffic I would go through it unscathed, "Is this it?" I thought, "Is this the type of feeling that Ping-Sensei was talking about?"_

_I started to think back to what both him and my mother told me: "Listen Nuchu, racing on the freeway can be both a fun but yet frightening experience, when you're going down the road at top speeds your heart rate starts to increase rapidly. When this happens, your adrenaline starts to flow through your veins at a rate that everything around you starts to slow down, I call it 'Zone Vision,' 'Tunnel Vision,' or just 'Zone.'"_

_On a small but lenient curve, the car would stay glued to the road, it felt like I was controlling the car like it was my own hands and feet._

"_There's no more traffic from this point on," Reina stated, "Now's your opportunity to pass him."_

_I pressed my foot down on the gas accelerating even more, I sped up until both my opponent and I were aligned side by side, I put the Supra in fifth gear and managed to fully overtake the Supra, "Now I got the lead," I thought, "It's over, you won't have another chance to overtake me."_

_As I approached the tunnel I got a call on the walkie-talkie, "Nuchu, you got company coming your way and they're coming fast." Matoko said._

_Reina and I looked in the rearview mirror, behind my opponent were two vehicles: one was a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34, it had a wide body kit from NISMO and was colored yellow with a black racing stripe going from the hood to the trunk. The other vehicle was a solid black Nissan GT-R R35, it was stock on the outside and had dark black tinted windows, the headlights were colored light blue._

"_Ah man you got to be kidding me!" I said, groaning internally._

"_Nuchu-San, who are they?" Reina asked._

"_They're people that I know."_

**Next chapter coming up and part 3 of Nuchu's flashback.**


	20. First time for everything

**I do not own any anime or any video games….**

**And now, part three of Nuchu's flashback.**

**On the Wangan, the two monstrous Toyota Supras continue to speed at an astonishing 235 MPH and above, Nuchu manages to overtake the gold colored A80 Supra and hold first place. Just when Nuchu and his opponent were about to enter the Haneda North Tunnel, two mysterious GT-R's appear.**

_**Wangan; 8:00 pm.**_

_**With Nuchu and Reina….**_

"_Fuck, so much for this being a one on one race." I thought._

_As I continued speeding down the Wangan tunnel the Nissan R35 decided to make a move and overtake the gold Supra, scarily enough the driver in the R34 made a move also._

_The driver in the gold Supra swerved to the left, blocking the R34 and started to speed up to the point that me and my opponent were side by side again, both Reina and I gasped in shock._

"_Where did this come from!" I thought, the gold Toyota Supra managed to regain the lead while the driver in the black R35 passed me and gained second place._

_That damn driver in the gold Supra probably got a new engine or something, this is absolutely unbelievable, he shouldn't have been able to overtake me (so easily) again._

"_Reina, hang on." I simply said, I put the car in sixth gear and swerved to the left; I pressed on the nitrous oxide button and started to gain a huge boost of speed._

_Behind me, the driver in the yellow Nissan Skyline R34 started to speed up at a dangerous rate, taking the hint that the driver also hit the nitrous oxide the driver in the Nissan R35 was in the middle lane, I was in the left lane and the driver in the R34 was in the right lane._

_Me along with the R34 and the R35 were perfectly aligned side by side going almost 245 MPH, the driver in the gold Supra was trying to create distance between me and him, I was trying hard to keep up the V12 engine roared (along with the R34 and R35) echoing throughout the Wangan tunnel._

_I hit the nitrous oxide again going from 245 to an astonishing 269 MPH and up, I managed to fully overtake the R35 and regain second place, while the driver in the yellow R34 managed to take third and the driver in the R35 held last place._

_I started to slowly close the gap between me and my opponent, "Come on," I whispered, my hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, my right foot pressed all the way down on the gas pedal, "Come on, I can't lose again."_

_Finally we exited out of the Wangan Tunnel I was completely biting down the lower part of my lip as the gap kept getting shorter and shorter, Reina was looking in the rearview mirror trying to keep an eye on the two GT-R's behind me, I swerved to the left as I began to overtake my opponent._

_I was sweating hard, my body was getting tensed up, my left hand was tightly gripping the steering wheel while my right hand tightly gripped the stick shift._

_There was only one mile left until we reached the Yokohama Bay Bridge I had to gain the lead again and win this race, my heart right now was pounding hard it felt like it was gonna come busting out of my chest, my opponent and I were speeding down the Wangan at almost 300 MPH._

"_It's all or nothing." I thought, as soon as I was about to hit the nitrous oxide button, the driver in the gold Supra turned it's hazard lights on and started to reduce speed._

"_He's slowing down?" Reina Said._

"_Something must've happened." I replied, I turned my hazard lights on as well; signaling to the two GT-R's that the race is pretty much over._

_Now driving casually in the slow lane the gold Toyota Supra got off the next exit, with me and the other two vehicles following right behind, "Man that was an intense race," I said, "It was sort of fun while it lasted."_

"_Hope the cameras were able to record all of it." Said Reina._

_**Later that night….**_

_**Yokohama; 8:35 pm.**_

_**With Nuchu and Reina…**_

_There was a large and empty parking lot underneath the interstate where I told everyone to meet at; Reina and I emerged from my vehicle and walked over to the driver of the gold Toyota Supra, the hood of the vehicle was up and there was a little bit of smoke billowing out._

_The driver was a man who was probably in his early or late forties or early fifties; he had black hair, black rimmed glasses, black colored tennis shoes, blue jean pants and a black t-shirt._

_It was none other than Kazuhiko Nagata (aka "Smoky" Nagata), this guy is the founder/president of Top Secret Performance and has been the active president for over 10 years now, loved and respected by street racers (and completely disliked by the cops) he's become quite well known for his wild stunts on highways and public roads._

_This is the first time in my life I get to meet Smoky Nagata in person, Reina casually greeted Smoky while I was standing a few inches from the gold Supra not saying one solitary word, really I didn't know what to actually say truth be told._

_I was afraid that I was gonna say something stupid or get tongue tied, I was a nervous wreck and my heart was starting to pound extremely hard yet again._

_I looked behind me and saw Andrew, Matoko and the rest of my crew (along with the all GT-R crew and the two GT-R's that were in the race) coming into the parking lot, I turned back around to see Smoky Nagata and Reina walking towards me._

"_Smoky-San, I would like to introduce you to Nuchu Akusa." Reina said, with her signature smile._

"_It's nice to meet you young man." He said, as both he and I shook hands._

"_And it's an honor to meet you Smoky-San," I replied, man I was a nervous wreck, "What happened to your ride?"_

_Smoky went back to his Supra, "The engine almost overheated," he answered, "If we would've kept on going another mile or two, this engine would've been done for."_

_I walked over and checked to see what type of engine was in this gold colored street machine, I was in shock at what I saw, it was a V12 engine almost similar to mine in some ways, only thing is his engine didn't have twin turbochargers the engine was all NA (side note: NA means "Naturally Aspirated")._

"_Jesus Christ, I can't believe he almost beat me with this type of engine under the hood." I thought._

_While Smoky and Reina began have a conversation I headed to the all GT-R car crew, most of the drivers got out of their cars and just chilled out for a moment, the same went for my crew as well the car crew was called "Team Sky" they were a car club that consisted of Nissan Skyline GT-R hence the name._

_I looked and saw Andrew and Matoko hanging out with their two younger brothers, who are the lieutenants of Team Sky, the leader of the car club was my second younger brother Nikko Akusa he was standing outside of his Nissan GT-R R35 (along with his girlfriend) wearing a basketball jersey that had the New Jersey Nets underneath the jersey was tank top._

_The basketball jersey had his name in the back and the number "92" which is his birth year; he was also wearing some blue baggy Capri's pants that were past his ankles and white colored Rob Dyrdek DC shoes._

_Soi Fon was wearing a yellow tube top with no shirt, black colored BK Express jeans and a NY Yankees fitted cap that was colored black and yellow and some high top DC shoes that were also colored black and yellow._

_Both Nikko and Soi Fon were surprised to see Reina and Smoky for the first time, "I forgot to tell you guys that Reina and Drive Go-Go were interviewing me and the crew today," I explained to them, "Me and the crew found Smoky Nagata speeding down the Wangan."_

"_And you challenged him into a race?" Soi Fon asked._

"_Yeah, a race that YOU guys interfered."_

"_Eh we only interfered a little bit." Nikko said coming to him and his girlfriend's defense._

_My brother was telling me that him and his crew were driving down the Wangan trying to find the leader and the lieutenant of a car club known as the "R200 Club," from what I've been told the R200 Club was a car crew that consisted of Nissan Skyline GT-R's as well._

_Suddenly out of nowhere T-Dog came rushing towards us with his face covered in sweat and he was out of breath a little bit, "Guys….we got….a problem." He said wheezing._

"_Take deep breaths T-Dog," I told him, "What's wrong?"_

_Still breathing hard just a tad bit he pointed at a pillar that had graffiti on the wall that was all too recognizable, the graffiti was that of clouds that were colored white, black and red, "Awww shit," I said, "We're on Akatsuki territory."_

_The Akatsuki were a Japanese yakuza gang that started in Tokyo, Japan, they're one of the most dangerous and feared street gangs so far, they specialize in prostitution, gambling, racketeering, money laundering, and street racing._

_To make matters even worse there were a few Akatsuki gang members that were cruising around on sports bikes, there was a group of them hanging around on a corner across the street looking at us, "Shit, I better go talk to them, they'll start trippin' if I don't tell them what's going on." I thought._

_I looked behind me and saw Reina and Smoky still carrying on a conversation, the cameramen of Drive Go-Go were filming Andrew, Matoko and their two brothers._

_I told Nikko and Soi Fon to come with me, while T-Dog decided to stay behind and watch just in case something happened, "Alright ya'll, let me do the talking, if they make a move you know what to do." I said._

"_Right." Soi Fon and Nikko said simultaneously._

_The Akatsuki don't take kindly to street racing crews coming on to their turf and racing, the high ranking and older members of the Akatsuki would usually send out the younger members to scare off the other street racers._

_We approached the four Akatsuki gang members, all of them wearing their hoodies and vest that have the Akatsuki symbol, two of the members were carrying a baseball bat and a steel pipe._

"_What the fuck you guys think you're doing?" one of the gang members said, as we approached them, "You guys just come on our turf, no permits, no parley. You fools got a death wish or something, you guys trying to start a war with us?"_

"_Relax man, relax," I said trying to reassure them, "We're not here to take over turf, all we're doing is just chilling out and trying to finish up our interview we got with a TV show, once we're done with our interview we'll leave out of here. Just give us at least another forty-five minutes or so."_

_The gang members took a quick glance across the street and saw Smoky Nagata and Reina along with the camera crew, "Alright, we'll let you guys stay." The gangster said._

_Soi Fon, Nikko and I sighed in relief, "Thank god." I thought._

"_But under one condition," the gang member continued, "We want to get interviewed by Reina-Chan."_

"_Done." I quickly said._

_All of us went rushing back across the street and headed back to Reina and told her about the situation, though Reina was a little hesitant about doing it I pretty much told her that she didn't have much of a choice, she finally agreed to it and decided to give the young gang members a interview for 20 minutes._

_Nine o'clock came around and the cameras started to roll again, as promised Reina interviewed the young Akatsuki members (some of them were showing off their customized sports bikes and import tuners), a few of them were racing and drifting on the streets with some of the members of my crew and Nikko's crew._

_This is the first time the Akatsuki let a street racing crew race on their territory, Nikko and Soi Fon got a chance to meet Smoky Nagata and Reina for the first time, the same went for Andrew and Matoko's younger brothers._

_Nikko had the trunk of his R35 open with music playing loudly through his highly customized sound system, a few of the racers either showed off their skill in drifting and a few others showed of their skill in dancing (T-Dog, as clumsy as he is, just seeing him dance makes a homeboy want to laugh), "Man this is great," I thought, "It almost fells like a block party really."_

_I asked one of the Akatsuki members about the police coming around, "Oh don't worry about it," the gang member said, "The police know not to come around."_

"_Figures." I thought._

**End of flashback….**

**Finished with the Dyno tuning of the new police vehicles, Deangelo and Nuchu head to Western Hills Mall to do a little bit of racing, with RC cars that is.**

**Western Hills Mall; 2:00 pm.**

**With Deangelo and Nuchu….**

While hanging out behind Western Hills Mall, Nuchu and his two lieutenants were busy drifting their RC cars on a little racetrack that some of the RC hobbyist managed to set up, I was busy cutting up and wise cracking at a few street racers about the cars they were driving in.

The two street racers were part of crew called the "Kut Boyz," a street racing crew that consisted of Oldsmobile Cutlasses (late 70's, early or mid eighties cutlasses I think), their rides were customized and turned into cars called "Donks."

Donks (people also call them "High-Risers" or "Skyscrapers") are cars that have giant rims (the rims are usually 22 inches and up), lifted suspension system (the kind of lift kit one would put on a truck), expensive sound systems and at times the vehicles would have unique paintjobs.

This type of automotive trend started in the southern region of the United States in urban areas, the most popular vehicles that are turned into donks are Chevy Caprices (either 86, 87, or late 90's), Ford Crown Vitoria's (early to late 90's and this year's), Mercury Grand Marquis, and a few other muscle cars, luxury sedans, SUV's and import tuners.

"Yo do a homeboy a favor, accidentally crash your ride into a tree," one of the racers said, as he made fun of my 1964 Impala lowrider, "We don't roll around in shit like that, this is the dirty south, we ride high."

"Yeah take that shit back to the West Coast man." Another racer said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up," I said, "At least my car cost more than my rims, sound system and hydraulics."

"Damn!" Andrew said, as him and Matoko laughed.

"Man please," the street racer retorted, "This WHOLE car cost me more money than the modifications I put on it."

"I really find that hard to believe," I replied, looking at his Oldsmobile Cutlass, "Dude you got 28 inch rims that have diamonds in them, those rims alone probably cost between $40,000 to $90,000 each, the lift kit looks pretty expensive, plus the new drive shaft, transmission and let's not forget the new big block engine that pushes out at least 400 horsepower to make this ride move."

"What?" one of the racers said in shock, "How do you know what kind of engine is under the hood?"

"It's quite obvious man, I've been customizing cars so long I can tell what type of engine is under the hood just by hearing it." I answered.

**Druid Hills; 2:17 pm.**

**With Sai Saici, Shikamaru and Choji….**

"Aw man, this is sweet dude," Choji said, looking at the new 15 inch subwoofers (from Alpine), "Senna's gonna enjoy this."

Shikamaru was busy dealing with the wiring inside the trunk of the car, when it comes to electronics and a few other things Shikamaru is the man to go when you need help, Choji likes picking out items (such as speakers, amps, subwoofers, etc) needed to make the sound system itself sound and look absolutely amazing.

Choji took out a small flat screen high-def TV (bought by Samsung) that he was gonna install in the trunk of the vehicle, "Hold it right there man," Shikamaru said, "The Subwoofers, amps, and the other two speakers are more than enough. Let's not forget that Senna uses this car for racing also, trying not to put a lot of weight into this car is quite critical, you don't want to put too much weight into this ride otherwise the handling on this car will be quite difficult."

Choji let out a disappointed sigh, "You do have a point there, well I guess this TV can be used for my Scion."

"You still got that Scion right?" I asked, "The one where the DJ booth comes out along with the speakers?"

Choji chuckled, "Oh yeah I still got it, I won so many auto show events with that car, people dubbed it the best ride ever (and people dub me as Konoha's best DJ)."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

I completely stopped what I was doing and answered the front door, it was a deliveryman that was holding a clipboard in his right hand, "Uhh, are you Sai Saici?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me."I answered.

"Ok, the engine for the RSX is in the back of the truck."

I signed all the paperwork and told Choji and Shikamaru to help with getting the new engine inside the garage.

**Western Hills mall; 2:24 pm.**

**With Deangelo and Nuchu….**

"Wow, these came out already?" Nuchu asked, as he checked out a brand new pair of Air Force One's, "These shoes came out about a month ago back in New Jersey."

Nuchu and I were at Footlocker checking out the latest new shoes, unfortunately most of h shoes in the store had already came out where Nuchu stayed, they get their shoes come out a lot more earlier than it does down here in Birmingham.

Suddenly my cell phone started to vibrate with a new text message, I managed to take a quick glance at the screen, "New engine just came in, get down here, need your help."

"_That's what's up then." _I thought, I told Nuchu about the new engine for Senna's ride just arriving at the house and asked him if he wanted to tag along.

"Nah I'm good," he said, "Besides, I want to get some new shoes for my girlfriend."

I shrugged my shoulders and left, I'm surprised the engine came down here to Birmingham so quickly, usually it take at least about a week or two for an engine to get down here.

As I was texting Sai Saici back (not looking at where I was going), I accidentally bumped into a person to the point where it knocked her to the floor, "I'm so sorry ma'am." I said, as I reached my hand out to help her up, the girl was wearing some brown cargo pants, white Chuck Taylor shoes, a jacket that was colored brown and white and a brown skull cap she also had a brown scarf around her neck.

"Are you alright ma'am?" I asked her.

"I'm alright." She answered, the girl pulled her skull cap up to get a good view at whom she was talking to, when we saw each other eye to eye both of us were stunned.

"Now way, Shizune!" I said.

"Deangelo-Kun!"

**Next chapter coming up.**


	21. Looking back in the past

**I do not own any video games or any anime.**

**Little bit of a heads up, this has a bit of lemons in it.**

**Before heading up to Druid Hills, Deangelo decides to take Shizune to her destination, while inside of the car Deangelo and Shizune would try to carry on a conversation. But after every sentence, eventually comes an uncomfortable pause and an awkward amount of silence between the two.**

**Downtown Birmingham; 2:26 pm.**

**With Deangelo and Shizune…..**

"_Make me yours Deangelo-Kun." _Those words kept ringing inside my head every time I tried to talk to Shizune, it was tough man, it was tough for both of us.

We couldn't make eye contact with each other without thinking about what happened on that very night, it seems like we both couldn't get it out of our heads, hearing the sound of both of us moaning in complete ecstasy. Hearing Shizune moan my name into my ear as my hands trailed up and down her back, feeling her smooth and gentle skin. Both of us looking into each other's eyes as they burned with passion, us kissing each other lustfully, our breaths smelling like alcohol, our tongues fighting for dominance.

The feeling of Shizune's inner walls surrounding me on all sides, as I thrust my penis inside of her making vigorous love to her until both Shizune and I are overcome with a powerful orgasm, hearing her say those last and final words to me: _"I love you Deangelo-Kun."_

Just the thought about all that happened made my face turn bright red, my nose felt like it was about to start bleeding, at times like this I'm very glad I'm wearing loose baggy pants (it hid the diamond-hard erection I had).

Looking at the corner of my eye Shizune was looking down at her shoes most of the time, her face was bright red also, it was quite clear that it was getting to her just like me.

"So how's Tsunade doing?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Shizune snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh…um…she's doing okay." She replied.

"What about Tonton?" (Shizune's pet pig.)

"He's doing okay."

Yet again there was an uncomfortable amount of silence inside of the 1964 Impala, finally I managed to drop her off at her destination, surprisingly Shizune was staying at the Tutwiler Hotel.

"If you ever need a ride….just let me know." I said.

"I will….thanks." Shizune replied, not looking at me as she got out of the vehicle.

Suddenly out of nowhere, I don't know what came over me, but I quickly got out of my vehicle before Shizune could even make it to the front door.

"Shizune wait!" I said, Shizune stopped right in her tracks, but she didn't turn around to face me.

If I didn't get this crap off of my chest, I was gonna lose my sanity, both Shizune and I just can't pretend like everything is okay. Hell, both of us can't even make eye contact with each other without thinking about the events that happened on that night, I wanted us to at least talk about this and get this out of the way.

"Shizune…I….I…." fuck, my heart was pounding, my hands were sweaty and it was hard for me to swallow.

"_SPEAK YOU DUMB-ASS FUCKNUT!"_ my inner-self was screaming, just when I had about enough courage to go on with what I was about to say, my cell phone started to ring.

"Never mind," I simply said, "I'll see you around."

Without saying one word Shizune went inside of the hotel, I'll tell her next time, she just got down here.

I quickly answered the cell phone once I got back into the lowrider, it was Shikamaru leaving me a text message: "Get down here ASAP, need help with engine."

"I'm on my way." I text back.

I cut the car on and drove off towards Druid Hills, I decided to cut the radio on to calm myself down, I managed to put the radio on _105.8 Midnight Club Radio._

_Midnight Club Radio_ was a radio station that started in the year 2000, the radio show usually talks about the latest automotive trends and what's going on in the Midnight Club in general. The DJ of the radio show was none other than a guy named Killer Bee; Killer Bee ("DJ Bee" he likes to be called) is an Afro-Japanese rapper who came from a place called Kumogakure.

He started as an underground rapper at first, but then got himself into the spotlight with help from the Ying-Yang Twins and a few other famous rappers, with his first album being a complete success Bee managed to move to the USA to start his second new album.

While in the USA Bee got into the world of street racing, (becoming an official member of the Midnight Club in 2001) he joined the Big Playas car club and the Luxury Rollers car club, after the release of his second (and later successful) album Bee got hired to be the host of Midnight Club Radio (along with Statik Selektah and at times, Funk Master Flex who are the co-host).

Bee also has a TV show called _"Rollin' with Killer Bee"_ that comes on _Spike TV _and _Midnight Club TV._

He's also a good friend of my dad and also a good friend of the family, I've been hearing rumors that Bee has been working on his third album, it's supposed to be coming out later on this year.

While stopping at a red light near the Birmingham Jefferson Civic Center, there were three import tuners that were in the turning lane that stopped right next to me, one of the vehicles was a Nissan 350Z it had a light yellow paintjob, a wide body kit from NISMO, 18 inch red colored rims from BBS, extremely dark-black tinted windows, a carbon fiber spoiler and hood from Veilside Japan and custom headlights.

The 350Z also had a very unique (but very strange) vinyl, which consisted of three blue colored arrows, two arrows on both sides of the car and one going from the trunk to the hood of the car.

The second import tuner was a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo 8, it had a royal blue paintjob, a giant spoiler from Ralliart, a body kit from C-West, 19 inch white colored rims from Tenzo, tinted windows, blue neon lights (from the looks of it), stock hood, a large bore exhaust from Ralliart and finally custom headlights and taillights.

The Evo 8 had a unique vinyl of water splashing; it was pretty cool matching the royal blue paintjob.

The last vehicle looked like a 2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI (or a Subaru 22B), it was hard to tell due to the wide body kit the vehicle had, the car also had 18 inch rims from Enkei, a stock spoiler, tinted windows, large exhaust from Flowtech, carbon fiber hood and stock headlights and taillights.

The Subaru was also colored royal blue and out of the two import tuners, this ride had the most unique vinyl of them all, it had a blue colored boomerang lying on top of a sword with red feathers around the two weapons.

The driver in the 350Z honked the horn to get my attention, I looked over and saw a hand waving at me, I simply waved back even though I couldn't see the driver.

The three tuners drove off as all three entered onto the freeway; I managed to take a good look at the license plate that was on the back of the 350Z, "Avatar Z?" I said.

I also noticed something else that was on the back of the 350Z (and the other two tuners), there was a badge that had the initials "URL" which stands for Underground Racing League, "They're probably heading back to the west side of Birmingham," I muttered, "Those three are quite ballsy, considering the fact that the police are still patrolling the highways, I hope they're cars are street legal."

The Underground Racing League is a street racing organization that started right after the Midnight Club was reborn, it is the second most popular street racing organization in the world, the URL started in a city called Bayview. At first the URL would only accept tuners and tuners only, but in time the URL started to accept muscle cars, SUV's and exotic sports cars.

The URL is quite different from the Midnight Club, the racers would usually take their races to closed and private tracks, they hardly race out in the streets the reason being is to avoid the attention from the cops.

Most members of the URL chill out in the west side of Birmingham, some of them rarely come around the downtown area or the North Birmingham area.

The downtown and North Birmingham area is Midnight Club heavy, along with the east side and the south.

**Druid Hills; 2:45 pm.**

As I got out of the car I looked up and noticed a 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 sitting outside of the garage, the exotic sports car had a gray-whitish color to it, 20 inch rims from TIS (Twenty Inches Strong) and custom headlights.

On the hood of the car was a very familiar symbol that I recognized all too well, "No way, could it be?" I said rushing towards the door, I pushed the door opened and walked into the garage.

There was a boy talking to Sai Saici, Shikamaru, and Choji, he had long dark brown hair that reached the middle of his back and was tied a few inches at the end, he also has white colored eyes that have a gray tint to them.

He was wearing a brown colored hoodie, khaki Dickie pants, black Reebok shoes and had a black bandana tied around his head, he also had two diamond earrings' in both of his ears.

It was Neji Hyuga, a good friend of mine and Naruto's, I haven't seen Neji at all since…..the funeral.

Everyone turned their attention towards me as I approached Neji, both Neji and I were staring at each other eye to eye, the whole garage was quiet.

"Neji man," I said softly, "It's….it's been too long man."

"Yeah," He replied, as he sighed and put his hands in his pants pockets, "How's…Naruto doing?"

"He's doing okay," I answered, "He's back to street racing."

Neji gave a small nod, "That's good, does he still have…the car?"

I looked at Sai Saici who pointed at a vehicle in the far back of the garage; it had a gray tarp over it, "Naruto, Deangelo and I spent months restoring the car back to the way it used to be." Sai Saici stated.

I can tell just by the look in Neji's eyes he wanted to see the vehicle, he wanted to see it again, under normal circumstances (if Naruto was here) I couldn't just let anyone (and I mean ANYONE) take a glance at the vehicle.

But seeing that Neji is family and all, I'm sure if Naruto was here he wouldn't mind, I walked over to the covered up vehicle and gave Neji one last look as if asking him if he was sure he wanted to see the car again he gave me a nod.

I finally took the cover off revealing a midnight blue colored Nissan 240SX (Nissan Silvia S14), it had 19 inch rims from American Racing Company, a wide body kit from NISMO, a large and custom spoiler from Top Secret Performance, exhaust system from Flowtech, intercooler from HKS and custom headlights from DUB.

The interior had two racing seats from Recaro, a custom steering wheel from Sparco, a roll cage, custom gauges, and two nitrous oxide tanks (from Nitrous Express) that were sitting behind the driver and passenger seats.

The back seats were taken out of the vehicle to reduce the weight, along with the seats the back windshield was replaced with lightweight fiberglass, "Amazing, you guys did a good job." Neji said staring at the import tuner.

"The only thing we changed was the engine," Sai Saici stated, "We swapped the old engine with a new one we got from a Nissan Skyline R34 (an RB26DETT engine)."

I managed to get a hold on a picture that was taped to the dashboard; it showed a very happy Naruto (blushing and smiling), next to him was a girl with dark blue hair that had straight-cut bangs that concealed her forehead, white eyes that had a lavender tinge to them, she was wearing a lavender colored sweater, navy colored pants and lavender colored tennis shoes.

It was Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin and Naruto's first love interest, she looked real cute in this photo (the photo was taken back in 07' and is the last one taken) just smiling and blushing.

The 240SX belonged to Hinata also, this was her first car that she got (thanks to Naruto), the way she drift alone (when Hinata got behind the wheel) was like a form of art.

Her driving style was almost flawless when she was racing on Mt. Konoha, she was so popular among street racers she was dubbed "Queen of Mt. Konoha" or "Queen of Touge," unfortunately Hinata was killed in an accident while racing on Mt. Konoha.

This took place on Christmas day back in 2007, during this time I was chilling out here in Birmingham while Sai Saici and Naruto decided to go on vacation to Konoha.

**Another flashback coming up in the next chapter.**


	22. Hours before the accident

**I do not own any anime or any video games…**

_**Its Christmas time and the white frosty snow covers everything in the city of Konoha, while everyone is sitting inside of their homes (Unwrapping presents, drinking eggnog, etc), Sai Saici drives his Mazda RX-7 on top of the dangerous Mt. Konoha.**_

_**Tuesday, December 25**__**th**__**, 2007.**_

_**Mt. Konoha; 11:35 am.**_

_**With Sai Saici….**_

_*SCREEEEECH*_

_*VROOOOOOOOM*_

_The sound of tires screeching and the engine revving disturbed the peace as I made my decent down Mt. Konoha, the city workers managed to plow all the snow off the roads, but I still had to be careful._

_The roads were still wet and slick, one false move and it's over for me, I've been training nonstop since 5:00 am._

_Trying to get used to driving in dangerous weather conditions like this is hard, I managed to put some tires on my ride that were made for any type of conditions (rain, snow, summer-like weather), so far I was halfway to the bottom of the mountain._

"_Alright, hopefully I won't spin out this time." I thought._

_I pressed my foot down on the accelerator as I sped down the straightaway at 165 MPH, when a turn came up I press my foot on the brake pedal to slow down a little, this made drifting around corners a lot easier without doing all the heel-and-toe up shifts and downshifts._

_On the more difficult turns I would use the handbrake to lock the back wheels up, I didn't hold on to the handbrake forever though, otherwise if I pressed down on the accelerator I wouldn't go nowhere (if the handbrake was still upwards)._

_If the turns were casual and easy I would usually slow down by letting my foot off the gas pedal temporarily, either that or press my foot on the brake pedal, most of the time I would also drift around these type of corner at full throttle._

_I put the RX-7 in fourth gear as I sped down the straightaway again, snowflakes would hit my windshield and melt after a few minutes, when I sped past the trees on the side of the road the snow would blow right off of them._

_At times I would pass a civilian vehicle or two, most of them were driving too slow for me but that's because of the weather, suddenly I approached another corner and this one was gonna be extremely difficult to drift around._

_I decided to pull off Ping's signature move (the gutter run), it was really the only solution I could think of, my tires wouldn't be able to grip anything if I tried to drift around this turn._

_I dropped the inside tires (on the right side of the car) into the gutter and went speeding around the corner, "Maybe I should have raised the RX-7 up a little bit more." I thought._

_I unhook the RX-7 from the gutter and continued speeding down the two lane roadway, it was nothing but smooth sailing as I finally reached the bottom of the mountain, I let out a huge sigh and began reducing my speed._

_I took a quick glance at the stopwatch: 4:25.32, "Damn it, I'm still slow!" I said, not only was I training but I was also trying to beat "someone's" best time Hinata's to be exact._

_Hinata's time on Mt. Konoha was 3:15.45, that's the most fastest time so far, not to mention it's the most difficult to try to beat._

"_Man how the hell does Hinata do it?" I wondered, "I completely customized the engine to the hilt, I increased the horsepower and decreased it, I installed two turbochargers, reduced the weight, put stiffer suspensions and still I can't beat her time."_

_**Naruto's house; 11:37 am.**_

_**With Naruto…**_

"_Typical, Sai Saici went up to Mt. Konoha." I said, as I walked into the garage, well I guess my brother will get his present later on (I got him a Mazdaspeed racecar jacket)._

_Christmas music was playing in the background as I walked back into the living room, the Christmas tree was heavily decorated, and the room was nice and warm thanks to the fireplace._

_I walked into the bedroom to see Hinata still sleeping, I sat on the edge of the bed next to her, she looks cute sleeping so peacefully._

_I moved a few strands of hair away from her face and gave her a nice soft kiss on her left cheek; this made Hinata stir slowly from her slumber, her white/lavender colored eyes made contact with my blue colored ones._

"_Morning Hinata-Chan, and Merry Christmas." I whispered._

_Hinata blushed and smiled, "To you as well Naruto-Kun."_

_**Little New York; 11:39 am.**_

_**With Sai Saici…**_

_Little New York is a district (just north of Konoha) that pretty much resembles New York City, there were taxi cabs all over the place, people doing Christmas day shopping, people hanging out at deli's and much more._

_The most unique thing about Konoha is the roads, there are certain areas in the city that will allow you to drive on the right side and the left side, Konoha is also a very diverse and a very large city._

_I slowly drove the RX-7 inside of the garage and got out; there were two people that were inside fixing on their vehicles, one of the vehicles was a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo 6 and the other one was a Nissan 370Z._

_The owner of the Evo 6 was a male; he was 16 years old and has a very wild (but unique) appearance, while clearly human he has several physical traits that are akin to animals. __He has __messy__brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that almost look like claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings on both sides of his cheeks (as of all his family members)._

_He had on some blue colored Air Force One's, dark grayish baggy pants, and a grey hooded fur-lined coat that had the word "South Pole" on the back of it._

_It was none other than Kiba Inuzuka, a longtime childhood friend of mine and a friend of Naruto and Deangelo, the owner of the 370Z was also male he was 15 years old._

_He's tall, has dark bushy brown hair, pale skin and wears dark sunglasses (all the time almost). He was wearing a sea-green hooded jacket, black Evisu jeans, and New Balance sneakers that were colored green and black._

_His name was Shino Aburame, Hinata and Kiba's friend (and teammate), the garage that we were in is owned by Kiba's mother who is involved in rally car racing most of the time._

"_Let me guess: you didn't beat her time huh?" Kiba asked, as he stopped fixing on his car for a moment._

_I gave a nod._

"_I told you, you couldn't beat her time." Shino said, not taking his eyes off of his car._

"_Well shit, it wouldn't have hurt if I tried," I said, "I mean, how can I still be so slow and I got a powerful rotary engine underneath the hood! I tell you, there's something probably wrong with this car!"_

"_Maybe the problem is not the FD3S (that's what the RX-7 is called also), maybe the problem lies with the one who is driving it?" Shino said._

_A scowl came across my face as I slowly turn my head towards Shino, "What's that supposed to mean man!" I asked angrily, as a vein was throbbing on the side of my head, "You trying to say my driving sucks or something!"_

"_Calm down Sai Saici, and for the record no your driving doesn't sucks, now you can beat Hinata's time your FD has been tuned perfectly. But the problem is, you see Mt. Konoha as a series of turns and don't see the entire course as a whole."_

_I scoffed, "Please Shino, I know Mt. Konoha like the back of my hands!" _

"_I'm pretty sure of that, but next time when the weather is okay, just take a walk through Mt. Konoha you'll see things on foot that you wouldn't see driving."_

_Shino continued working on the engine of his 370Z while Kiba and I just looked at each other, our faces had confusion written all over it with what Shino said, we just shrugged our shoulders and went back to working on our rides._

_**With Naruto and Hinata…..**_

_Hinata and I spent most of the time unwrapping a few presents, I got Hinata a nice pair of diamond earrings, a heart-shaped diamond necklace (with a picture of me and her inside it), and some nice sexy lingerie (he-he, that's for later on tonight)._

_Hinata managed to get me a very nice Rolex watch that had orange and blue colored diamonds, some brand new pair of Jordans, and a orange custom made jacket from Coogi._

_I wrapped my left arm around Hinata as we both sat on the couch, today (and later on tonight) will be the last day I spend any time with Hinata, tonight she's gonna be racing on Mt. Konoha._

_I know Hinata is gonna win that race hands down, but after the race is over her and her teammates are heading to Tokyo for the championship finals._

_I'm not gonna lie, I'm worried; I'm extremely worried about the conditions in Mt. Konoha. The race officials could've at least have the race held tomorrow or next week, there have been reports on the news that there is supposed to be more snow coming tonight._

"_Naruto-Kun." Hinata said softly, as I snapped out of my thoughts._

"_Hmm?" I replied, as I looked at her._

"_I love you."_

_I couldn't help but smile, both Hinata and I leaned in and gave each other a soft but passionate kiss, both of us broke away and looked at each other eye to eye, "I love you too HInata-Chan." I whispered._

_**With Sai Saici…..**_

_Standing outside of the balcony, I continued to stare at Mt. Konoha and its snow covered trees, I heard that Hinata was gonna be racing in Mt. Konoha._

_I don't know why but something came over me, there was this feeling in the air about the race tonight, this negative feeling that something bad was gonna happen._

_I've had this feeling for quite some time, I don't know why really but I do, "I need to stop, I'm just being paranoid that's all." I thought._

**Part two of the flashback, coming up next.**


	23. Hours before the accident part 2

_**I do not own any anime or any video games….**_

_**Mt. Konoha; 9:30 pm.**_

_**With Naruto and Hinata…..**_

_Silence….that's all I could hear was pure silence (well, and maybe the snow hitting the ground), the heavy snow has completely shutdown Konoha, it's like the world itself had came to an end._

_Watching from the top of Mt. Konoha I could hardly see the skyscrapers that stood in the downtown district of Konoha, the freeways were pitch empty, just south of Konoha the airport terminal was shutdown and there wasn't a single plane moving on the runways._

_While most of the residence in the city of Konoha stayed indoors and try to stay warm, up here a large gallery of people showed up to see the race (that was supposed to had started two hours ago), unfortunately everything had to put on hold because of the ice and snow on the road._

_Luckily Choji managed to contact his father (his father owns a snowplowing company), and get some workers out here to plow the snow off the roadways, for safety precaution a few of the street racers managed to put salt on the roadways to melt some the lingering ice patches that were still on the roads._

_I walked back over to Kiba and Shino while they were busy tending to the S14, "So how is everything?" I asked, "Is it good to go?"_

"_Oh yeah, this baby is ready." Kiba said, shutting the hood._

"_Unfortunately the spoiler won't be much good for its normal purpose," Shino said, checking his laptop, "I was kinda hoping it add some extra stability while cornering at high speeds."_

_Hinata's opponent was a man who was in his early twenties, had fair skin with chin-length red hair that regularly hangs off his face blocking the view of his eyes, he was wearing a red TRD racecar jacket, red sweatpants, white New Balance sneakers and some red and white colored racing gloves._

_The man that Hinata was facing off against was none other than Nagato, a highly skilled and notorious street racer (there are rumors speculating that Nagato is "Pain," leader of the Akatsuki), the car that he chose to race in was a Toyota Aristo (second generation Lexus GS 400 in the USA)._

_From the looks of it the Aristo has been turned from a regular civilian vehicle, to a fully fledged drifting machine that was ready to tame Mt. Konoha, the Aristo was colored black and red and had a full body kit from TRD, the headlights and taillights were stock, the car had 19-inch rims from Sparco, heavy duty brakes from Brembo, and red neon lights._

_Inside of the car it looks like the back seats were completely taken out and replaced with a roll cage, there were two black colored racing seats from Bride and from the sound of the engine I could tell that it was a 2JZ-GTE engine that was a single turbo instead of a twin turbo._

_The vehicle had sort of a VIP style to it, cars associated with VIP style usually have common characteristics, such as large diameter rims (usually broad faced designs) with low offsets that sit flush with the fender, exhausts that stick out past the rear bumper (although not so much emphasized these days), a full body kit or lip kit, glossy paint and a lowered ride height. It is not uncommon to see extremely negative __camber__ on many VIP style cars. Traditional colors of VIP Style cars are usually black, white, grey and silver._

_Trying to pass this type of vehicle is going to be extremely difficult, even though the Toyota Aristo now has the personality of a full-blooded tuner, it still has the body and size of a luxury sedan (not to mention the weight, even if it's been reduced)._

_When a luxury vehicle drifts it can block public narrow roads with its rear making it take up space and end up being a sufficient blocking, it becomes like a barricade spreading the entire width of the road, on Nagato's part this is a major plus and a huge minus for Hinata._

_This type of blocking will be effective in containing Hinata's movements, for Hinata timing is going to be very critical, plus trying to find a good place to pass._

_Across the street Hinata was taking advice from a woman who had long black hair, very unique eyes that are red in color with an additional ring in them, she was wearing a white and red colored hooded jacket that had a rose thorn pattern to it, white and red colored pants that had the same rose thorn pattern and white tennis shoes._

_She was wearing makeup that consists of red lipstick and purple eye shadow; it was Kurenai __Yūhi, the coach of Hinata, Kiba and Shino._

_Kurenai was standing near her Toyota Celica GT-Four (__ST205), it was colored white and had the same rose thorn pattern (as it's vinyl) all over the car, the car also had a wide body kit from APR Performance, 18 inch rims from OZ, a carbon fiber hood from TRD, a custom made carbon fiber spoiler, a TRD roof scoop and two TRD bucket seats that were inside of the vehicle._

"_You know what to do Hinata," Kurenai said, "At the last five corners, feint to the outside and bloody cross the lines by braking all out, keep close to him so you can pull off the technique. Once you enter the last five turns keep pretending that you're gonna overtake him from the outside, move in for the kill once you make it to the last two turns."_

"_Yes ma'am." Hinata nodded._

_**Meanwhile back home in America….**_

_**Birmingham, AL**_

_**Norwood, Deangelo's mother's house. **_

_**With Deangelo….**_

"_Really? They haven't started yet?" I said talking to Sai Saici on the telephone, "I knew that it was gonna snow, but I didn't know it was gonna be that bad, why didn't the Midnight Club officials just postpone the race?"_

"_I don't know," Sai Saici replied, "The trucks are almost nearly done plowing the snow off the roads, everyone is growing impatient out here."_

"_I can only imagine," I replied chuckling, "Waiting out there in the freezing snow, I probably be the same way, it's been extremely cold down here in Birmingham we're suppose to have snow later on."_

"_Well enjoy the cold air, Naruto and I will be coming back home after this whole tournament is over with."_

_After that Sai Saici and I hung up the phone, I sat in the living room for a moment looking out the window and seeing the skyscrapers in the downtown area of Birmingham, "So Hinata's racing on Mt. Konoha in the snow?" I muttered to myself._

_I've raced against Hinata in very dangerous weather before, it was back in 2006 in Konoha, we didn't race up in the mountains (I was too damn scared back then)._

_Instead we did a circuit race through the downtown area, long story short I lost the race, of course back during that time I was just starting the whole street racing scene and plus I was driving a muscle car._

_FR (front engine, rear wheel drive) vehicles don't do real good in the snow, but there are some people (like Hinata, Keiichi Tsuchiya, my dad, Minato and me) that can drive and master FR vehicles on slick and wet roads, on other occasions I usually race in a vehicle that has AWD which are pretty much made for racing or driving in any type of disadvantageous conditions._

"_Hmm, Hinata is gonna win the race hands down, I'm sure of it." I thought._

_Suddenly my mother called from the kitchen asking for my assistance, getting up from the couch I took one last glance out the window, "Good luck Hinata, I'll be rooting for you and be careful."_

_**Back in Konoha…**_

_**With Naruto….**_

_*VROOOOM*_

_*VROOOM*_

_After waiting countless hours in the snow, the race was finally about to start, Nagato was the first person to start his car up._

_Meanwhile Kiba and Shino managed to finish up on Hinata's S14, while Kurenai was giving Hinata some final pieces of advice._

"_Yo how is everything down there?" I asked Sai Saici through the walkie-talkie._

"_Everything is good to go, the trucks are off the roads and some of the ice is off the roads." He replied._

_I gave a nod and walked over to Hinata who was getting into the S14, "Do your best Hinata." Kiba said._

"_Good luck and be careful." Shino said also._

_Hinata and I leaned in and gave each other a kiss, "Stay sharp Hinata-Chan, I'm rooting for you." I whispered._

"_I will Naruto-Kun." Hinata replied as she shut the driver side door, both Hinata and Nagato headed to the starting line._

_I really wish this was a sudden death match, unfortunately this is just a regular battle, god knows how long this race will go on._

_One of the race officials came up to the front with two flags in his hands, the crowd looked on eagerly waiting for the race to officially start, "Okay I'm counting down!" the race official said._

_Nagato's teammates and HInata's teammates were cheering on as the official counted down, "Five, four, three, two, one, GO!"_

_*SCREEEEEEEEEEECH*_


	24. Horror on Mt Konoha

**I do not own any anime or any video games….**

_**Mt. Konoha, 10:13 pm.**_

_**With Hinata…..**_

_*SCREEEEEEEECH*_

_*VROOOOOOM*_

"_Just like Kurenai-Sensei said," I muttered putting the S14 in fifth gear, "He's using the vehicle like a barricade, I can't overtake him on the inside or the outside."_

_A shocked group of people (standing behind the guardrails) looked on as Nagato and I went drifting around the eleventh turn, I was keeping a good distance behind the Aristo and waiting for my time to actually make a move._

_Nagato and I went speeding down the straightaway going almost 125 MPH, the Toyota Aristo was hugging the inside lane and it wasn't gonna budge at all, for a luxury sedan that's a RWD it sure has the personality of an AWD vehicle (like a Nissan Skyline GT-R)._

_When the vehicle drifts its back end would block a portion of the outside (that's how narrow the roads are), on the straights the Aristo is very quick, so quick that it's abnormal._

_On the turns the Aristo is quite sluggish, especially when Nagato starts drifting, it seems like he ends up losing his speed._

_**Meanwhile back at the peak of Mt. konoha….**_

_**With Naruto…..**_

_Using a pair of binoculars I managed to get a good glimpse of Hinata and Nagato, "Man they're speeding like it's just another regular night, the roadways are wet and slippery, but yet they're still racing at breakneck speeds." I thought._

_I couldn't do something like this, not in a million years, but people like Ping-San, my father, and even Hinata can race in bad weather. They speed and race down the wet and dangerous roads with extreme confidence, with absolute calm, showing no type of emotion, no type of fear._

_I won't lie….at times I feel…..kinda jealous, thank goodness I'm not the only one who feels this way, Deangelo is pretty much in the same boat as I am._

_I turn my attention to Shino who was sitting inside of his 370Z trying to talk to some of the onlookers through the walkie-talkie, "Yo Shino," I said getting his attention, as I approached him, "About earlier when you were talking about the spoiler on the back of Hinata's S14, what did you mean about the spoiler not fulfilling its normal purpose?"_

_Shino placed the walkie-talkie on the dashboard and adjust his glasses, "It's like I said earlier, the spoiler won't add a lot of extra stability while cornering at high speeds," he replied, "I custom made that spoiler myself (Shino works at Top Secret Performance), it's got seven adjustable stanchions allowing up to 1,000 pounds of downforce at 150 MPH, also we managed to install a carbon fiber splitter in the front to make the S14 aerodynamic."_

"_1,000 pounds of downforce?" I replied, "So basically that spoiler is made to keep the rear tires on the ground?"_

"_Precisely, earlier there was snow on the roadway that melted into a puddle of water, with the spoiler installed it'll keep the tires pushed down preventing Hinata from hydroplaning and spinning out."_

"_Unfortunately on the turns the spoiler won't fulfill its purpose," Kiba said walking up to me and Shino, "But on the straights the spoiler does a real good job, Mt. Konoha is a pretty steep mountain."_

_**With Nagato….**_

"_Hmm, Hinata hasn't attacked at all," I muttered, looking in the rearview mirror, "She's mostly been keeping a close distance behind me, what is she planning I wonder?"_

_I'm extremely surprised that Hinata hasn't tried to overtake me, she usually passes her opponents before they arrive at the halfway point, but once we passed the halfway point she was still doing the same thing what she's doing now._

_I wasn't gonna stop drifting however, if I stopped she'll probably try to attack from the outside, I can't let that happen._

_With the roads being wet and slick I won't have to worry about my tires wearing out, under normal circumstances if we were racing on dry pavement I'd probably be having tire problems already._

_The snow continued to fall from the sky as Hinata and I sped around the 25__th__ corner, with my left hand I quickly reached over and turned the windshield wipers on, deep down inside I was trying to wipe away the fear that I had._

_Racing in weather like this is extremely frightening (even for someone like me), I wanted to take my foot off the accelerator badly, but at the same time I couldn't it felt like something was keeping my foot bound to the pedal._

_It felt as if something completely took over my body, even though I was calm, my heart was pounding wildly._

_This mountain pass may be the second tallest (the most tallest one is Mt._ _Fujimi) but it's also the most dangerous, two people already lost their lives racing here and the guard rails around here are old and rusted, in some areas there aren't any guardrails at all._

_Pressing my foot further down on the accelerator I continued on, with Hinata still close behind me._

_**Meanwhile near the bottom of Mt. Konoha….**_

_**With Sai Saici…**_

_I could hear the sound of the engines slowly growing louder by the second, everyone knew that they were going to be heading down here real soon, "Naruto, they passed the halfway mark," I said through the walkie-talkie, "The other racers said that Hinata is still in second place."_

"_Thanks for the info." Naruto replied back._

"_So this will be the finish line huh?" Choji asked as he appeared from the crowd._

"_Yeah, we're standing at the last turn." I said._

_Konoha's mountain roads at the start, there's a uphill section, after the uphill there's a flat area….before the finish line there is a downhill stretch that has one final turn._

_With the final section being downhill the winner will probably be decided by skills and timing, a cool breeze blew through the area as people anxiously awaited for Hinata and her opponent to arrive, the winter snow was showing no absolute sign of letting up at all._

_I looked up at the dark but cloudy skies as the wind continued to blow calmly, I had an uncomfortable feeling go through my body yet again._

"_Something wrong Sai Saici?" Choji asked, as he noticed the look on my face._

"_It's nothing," I answered back (lying), "It's nothing at all."_

_**Back at the top of Mt. Konoha…**_

_**With Naruto….**_

_I couldn't see Hinata or Nagato anymore through the binoculars I had, the trees were blocking the view and the snow was starting to fall at a heavier pace, making it almost impossible to see. Kiba and Shino sat inside of their cars while me and Kurenai-San were waiting for the outcome of this race, the wind started to pick up at little bit making the snow fall sideways, "Man I don't like this at all." I muttered._

"_I know, I don't either," Kurenai said, "The only thing we can do is have faith in Hinata, her and Nagato are almost near the finish line."_

"_With all this heavy snow it's gonna be impossible for her to try to pull off what you instructed her to do."_

"_During that time I didn't think it was gonna snow this badly, with this weather I can't truly calculate how this battle will turn out."_

_I can tell by the look on Kurenai-San's face that this situation was starting to make her feel uneasy, "Hinata, please don't let anything happen to you," I thought, "Please try to make across the finish line the safest way possible."_

"_Naruto, Kurenai!" Sai Saici's voice boomed through the walkie-talkie, "Hinata and Nagato are coming around the last set of turns!"_

_**With Sai Saici….**_

"_Here they come!" Choji yelled, as him and the crowd of people saw the blue S14 and the dark red Aristo come around the last corner._

_Nagato still had the lead but Hinata was right on his tail, the crowd started to cheer on as the two speed by going at extreme speeds, my heart was pounding hard as Nagao and Hinata went speeding through the steep downhill section._

"_Come on Hinata, you can do it!" I said in my mind._

_Suddenly out of nowhere Hinata swerved her car to the right, looks like she was about to make her move, Nagato held the inside line as him and his opponent entered the last turn._

_As soon as the Toyota Aristo began to drift Hinata made her move, the cars disappeared as they went around the final turn, I could hear the sound of the engine revving and the tires screeching loudly as it echoed through the area._

_Suddenly I heard something that made my heart stop dead in its track._

_*CRASH*_

"_Huh?" a wide-eyed Choji exclaimed._

"_Oh no." I muttered softly shaking my head; I quickly jumped over the guardrail along with Choji._

_As Choji and I continued running down the road we could see onlookers jumping over the guardrails to see what was going on, as we went running around the final turn Choji and I could see a group of people gathered near the area of the crash, "Oh my god, no!" I said in utter disbelief._

_Devastation came over my face as Choji and I looked and saw Hinata's S14 severely wrecked, there were people crowded around trying to get Hinata out of the vehicle, I quickly stumbled for the walkie-talkie and told Naruto about the situation._

**Last flashback coming up.**


	25. Loss of a loved one and friend

_**I do not own any anime or any video games….**_

_**Hidden Leaf Hospital; 11:00 pm**_

_**With Sai Saici….**_

_The doctors quickly took Hinata to the ER on a stretcher as absolute panic erupt, Naruto, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino and I were following right behind to the ER._

"_Hinata please stay with us," Naruto pleaded as he held Hinata's right hand, "Please stay awake."_

_Hinata was about to reply but she ended up coughing up blood, she was suffering internal bleeding from the looks of it._

"_Yo, you guys go on ahead," I said as I came to a stop, "I'm gonna try to call Hiashi and the others."_

_They continued rushing down the hallway until they all disappeared behind the metal doors of the ER, I quickly took out my cellphone and called Hinata's father._

"_Damn, it goes straight to voicemail!" I angrily hissed, "Shit maybe Neji, he's probably at the crib still."_

_After I dialed the numbers the first person to answer the phone was Tenten, "Tenten, is Neji at the house?" I asked her._

"_No he stepped out for a minute, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing the tone in my voice._

"_Tell him to get his ass down here to the Hidden Leaf Hospital ASAP; Hinata's been in a car wreck on top of Mt. Konoha and her injuries are severe!"_

_Suddenly I turned around after hearing the sound of a door being swung open, Kurenai came rushing out of the ER, "Sai Saici, the doctors need to talk to you." She said._

_I quickly gave a nod and tried to finish talking to Ten-Ten who was still on the cell phone trying to call out to me, "Tenten look, there's no time to talk I got to go, just tell Neji and the rest of the Hyuga family to get down here!"_

_**Meanwhile back home in America, Deangelo is asleep in his room as the snowstorms began to enter the city of Birmingham, after a long day of hanging out with family he completely cuts his cellphone off. Not realizing that his young brother Sai Saici is trying to contact him.**_

_**A new day emerges as the sun creeps over the horizon…..**_

_**Birmingham, AL.**_

_**Deangelo's apartment; 7:35 a.m.**_

_**Wednesday, December 26, 2007.**_

_**With Deangelo…..**_

_*CRASH*_

"_Oh great…" I muttered sleepily, as I accidentally knocked over some of my tools that were lying on a table._

_Trying to wipe the sleep from my eyes I got a closer look and saw my cellphone buried underneath the cluster of heavy tools, I sluggishly reached down, picked up the cellphone, and tried to make it cut on._

_When it did the screen was messed up and cracked, "Well that's just fuckin' perfect." I said._

_I turned around and took a quick glance out of the window and saw the snow covered city of Birmingham, the streets were completely empty and covered with snow, there were young children outside playing and there were a few vehicles that were driving slowly on the ice covered roads._

_The sight alone was quite mesmerizing but at the same time shocking, the last time Birmingham had snow like this was back in 93,' I was only three years old back then (Naruto and Sai Saici were two years old) but I can still remember playing around in the snow like it was yesterday._

_Beyond that we've been getting nothing but harsh and cold weather, every now and then we got just a sprinkle of frozen rain but it wasn't enough to stick to the ground, on other occasions we mostly got rain which was no big deal._

_When snow is mentioned on the radar in places like New York, Detroit, Chicago and other areas it's nothing new to most of them. But for people like us who live in the southern part of the United States it's like the end of the world is coming, I would sit outside in a parking lot of a grocery store and see people come out with milk, eggs, water and bread. (Author side note: I'm very serious here people and I know some of you folks who live in the areas I mentioned are probably laughing right now, but it's new to us southern people because we hardly get any snow at all.)_

_Birmingham don't even have trucks to plow the snow off the roads around here, so if you got to go somewhere important, you're gonna have to wait until the snow has melted._

_I reached over and got the house phone to call my mother and check up on her that is until I found out the phone line was out, "Shit man," I thought, "Looks like I'm gonna have to walk to Norwood."_

_**Later on…..**_

_**Marconi Park; 8:17 a.m.**_

_I walked past the old Powell Elementary School as I carefully went down the snow covered sidewalk trying not to fall; the whole city was quiet until I heard an airplane flying overhead, even though I was wearing heavy clothes I was still shivering like a leaf._

_I quickly went across the street and took a shortcut through the apartment complexes, as I cut through the backyards I saw somebody trying to scrape the snow off of a vehicle._

_The person was a male who was the same height as me; he was white and had on some solid black snow boots, blue jean pants, a white heavy coat and a pair of solid black snow gloves._

_His name was Troy Wellington, one of my classmates who goes to Carver with me, Troy was in the 11__th__ grade and was older than me._

_Everybody in the school nicknamed him "Cowboy Troy" because he originally came from Austin, Texas; his parents own a huge farm growing all types of crops._

_Plus most of the time Troy is usually seen walking around with a cowboy hat on, Troy has a huge love for street racing and his most favorite type of vehicle is muscle cars, he doesn't like choppers however because his father had a nasty accident on one a couple of years ago that left him temporarily paralyzed from the waist down._

"_Ahh Dee, long time no hear man." Troy said in his Texan accent._

"_Yeah man, it's been a while since we last talked," I replied, looking at the car that troy was trying to get the snow off of, "So this must be the car that you're gonna work on?"_

"_Oh yeah and man I can't wait, this baby's gonna fly down the road when I'm done with it!"_

_I reached over and took a portion of the snow off the trunk of the vehicle and saw that the car was a Chevy Camaro (I figured, because the way it was shaped), looks like it was a 1969 or a 1968 model, the vehicle was in very bad shape._

_There were cracks in the paintjob and in certain areas the paint was chipping off, there were numerous of rust spots all over the car, the windows of the Camaro were cracked and had a few holes in them._

_The interior was in more awful shape than the outside, there was a driver seat but no passenger seat and the driver seat was old, cracked, and torn. A portion of the dashboard was damaged and torn off and some of the gauges were missing, there was no carpeting on the floor just bare and rusted metal, the gear shift was missing and there were no seats in the back at all._

"_So when are you planning on working on this ride?" I asked him._

_Troy finished scraping the last bit of snow off the roof of the car, "Probably the summer of next year," he answered, "That way I'll have plenty of time to work on it, and while you're here I got to show you the engine that I managed to get also."_

_I followed Troy into the basement area, he flicked the light on which illuminated the whole room, in the corner was an engine that was covered with a white tarp._

"_Catching a look at this baby is gonna put a smile on your face." He said as he walked over and grabbed the tarp._

_He wasn't lying either with what he said, when he took the sheet off I had a huge grin on my face, "Dude you never cease to amaze do you?" I asked, Troy just chuckled._

_The engine was a 5.7L supercharged V8 from a 2006 Corvette, "My dad is gonna help me install the engine once we're done with the outside." Troy informed._

_We headed back outside into the cold and snowy weather, Troy open the driver side door and started to get some of the snow out of the vehicle, "What are you gonna do the rest of the day?" I asked him._

"_Shit, once I'm done with gettin' the snow out, I'll probably stay inside and watch TV," He answered, "How's Naruto and Sai Saici doing anyway, have you talked to them?"_

"_Yeah, last night I did, I'll probably call them once I get to my mother's house."_

_Troy and I said our goodbyes and I continued on heading to Norwood._

_**Norwood.**_

_**Laura's House; 8:30 a.m.**_

"_Deangelo, have you called Sai Saici at all?" my mother asked as she opened the front door for me._

"_I can't, the phone line is down and my cellphone is broken, what's going on?" I asked, with a concern look on my face._

"_I have no idea; he left a text message on my cellphone around 11:55 last night." She replied, as she got her phone off the living room sofa and gave it to me._

_Scrolling through the messages I managed to come across the text Sai Saici sent: "Please contact Deangelo, he's not answering his cellphone or house phone, tell him it's an emergency."_

_I headed out on the front porch and called Sai Saici, "I wonder what's going on?" I thought._

_After a few rings my brother managed to answer the phone, "Yo Sai Saici, what's up?" I asked him._

"_Deangelo man…." was all that my brother said._

"_Sai Saici what's wrong?"_

"_It's Hinata….she wrecked on Mt. Konoha." He answered._

_I shook my head as complete and utter shock took over me, I sat down in a chair as I place my left hand on my forhead, "How's Hinata?" I asked him, "is she alright?"_

_There was absolute silence on the other side of the phone, for a minute I thought Sai Saici had a lost signal._

"_Sai Saici? Hello?"_

"_Deangelo…man…she's dead."_

_**Later that night…..**_

_**Deangelo's apartment; 8:45 p.m.**_

"_My name is Deangelo Manson, what's your name?"_

"_H-Hinata Hyūga."_

"_Don't worry about those punks, they won't be bothering you anymore, anyone who's a friend of Naruto is a friend of mine!"_

_Those are the exact words I said when I first met Hinata, I can still remember it like it was yesterday, it was during the summer of 1998 (we were little kids back then). _

_We were in the Hidden Leaf Park having fun on the playground, Choji came to Sai Saici and I telling us that some older kids were bullying and beating up Naruto, turn to find out Naruto was defending Hinata who was being picked on as well._

_Me, Sai Saici, Kiba, and Neji cliqued up and came to their aid scaring the bullies off, the first time I saw Hinata she was timid, shy, and didn't really say much. Because of her personality I nicknamed her "Shy-Shy," over time she started to muster up a little bit of courage and began hanging out with us but mostly with Naruto._

_As the years pass Hinata's feelings towards Naruto got stronger and stronger, finally during the mid-part of the 21__st__ century she confessed her love to him, eventually the two finally became an item._

_I spent all day mourning over Hinata's death, Sai Saici told me that Naruto is an emotional wreck right now, I can only imagine._

_This is the third time Naruto has lost someone important to him, first his mother, then Minato, and now Hinata._

_I poked my head out from underneath the covers and stared endlessly out the window, tears were streaming down the sides of my face as I looked at the dark cloudy skies, "Why god?" I thought, "Why Hinata? Sweet, innocent, fun-loving Hinata?"_

_My new cellphone (that I got from mom) started to vibrate in my pants pocket, I grabbed the phone and pressed the screen with my finger, I thought it was Sai Saici texting me. _

"_Are you coming to the funeral?-Neji," wiping the tears from my eyes I sat up and started to text back._

"_Yes, I am coming, when and where will it be held?-Deelow," with a press of a button I sent the reply to Neji._

_A few minutes later I got another text from Neji, "Funeral is being held at the Hidden Leaf Cathedral Church Saturday at 12:30 pm."_

_I started texting back, "I'll try to make it there, the Birmingham Airport is closed right now due to the snowstorm and the forecast says there's supposed to be more snow coming later on this week."_

_After I finished sending the reply back to Neji I used the cellphone to call the Birmingham Airport._

_**The next day…..**_

_**Birmingham Airport; 12:22 p.m.**_

_**Thursday, December 27**__**th**__**, 2007.**_

_Waiting in the long lines, getting your bags checked, and getting pat down by the TSA was hell on earth in itself._

_The airport was overcrowded with people who were trying to get back home or trying to go visit someone, I glanced up at the information board which showed all the flights that were either canceled or being put "on hold."_

_So far the flight to Konoha was being put on hold as of now, I sat nervously in a chair hoping and praying that the flight doesn't get canceled._

_I've been here at this airport since 3:00 a.m. and I was tired and sleepy, I was trying to keep awake but it was hard, I covered my face with both hands and let out a sigh of both frustration and fatigue._

"_Oh Deangelo, what are you doing here?" an unknown voice said._

_I looked up and saw a dark-skinned girl who had green colored eyes and had light-grey colored hair that was pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face._

_She wore a black colored sweater, blue jean pants and black colored Chuck Taylor shoes; she also wore a pair of expensive diamond earrings._

"_Oh hey Mabui," I said as she sat down next to me, "I'm waiting for my flight to Konoha."_

_Mabui is Killer Bees (and his older brother's) assistant; she too is Afro-Japanese and comes from Kumogakure, she came here to the USA to help Bee out with his rapping career._

_At the Sheraton Hotel (where she works at) I usually help her out with certain task, mostly because I have a crush on her, she was 20 and I was 17. Man if I was just a little older I would certainly ask her out on a date._

"_You about to head off somewhere too?" I asked her._

"_Actually I'm waiting for 'A' to get here." She replied._

"_Really, Bee's brother is coming down here?"_

_She nodded, "He's wants to start a chapter in Kumogakure, hopefully Yamamoto will give the green light."_

_Knowing Yamamoto like I know him, he probably wouldn't mind in the least bit, the Midnight Club needs to expand more._

_Its real heavy in Konoha and of course in Tokyo, Japan (that's where it originated from anyway), and it's extremely active here in America the membership alone is through the roof._

_Suddenly the announcer over the intercom came on and was about to deliver some very dark and terrible news, "Attention passengers, flight 113 has been canceled I repeat, flight 113 has been canceled."_

_Everyone in the airport groaned and cursed in frustration including me._

"_All this for nothing man." I groaned._

_Inside I was extremely upset, by the time I get to Konoha it'll be after the funeral or a day after the funeral._

"_Hey Mabui, you have time to get a drink or something?" I asked her as I took out my cellphone and started to text._

_Mabui looked at her watch, "Yeah…I have little time before 'A' shows up."_

_**Saturday finally arrives and the funeral is going to start real soon, the church is starting to fill up gradually. Most of the Hyuga family has showed up along with those who are close friends with Hinata, the only ones that haven't showed yet is Hinata's father, mother, younger sister, Neji and Naruto…..**_

_**Saturday, December 29**__**th**__**, 2007.**_

_**Hidden Leaf Cathedral Church; 11:59 a.m.**_

_**With Sai Saici, Kiba, and Shino….**_

_I poked my head through the door to see the upper balcony completely full of people, the majority of which are the Konoha street racers; I saw Ino and Sakura placing roses inside the casket I could tell that they were trying to keep it together but it was hard._

_The main floor consist members of the Hyuga family, the Hyugas were a big and wealthy family living near Little New York, they were labeled as being the second most biggest and wealthiest family in the city so far._

"_Yo Sai Saici, any news on Deangelo?" Kiba asked, as he tried to straighten his tie._

"_He says that he'll be here after the funeral," I answered shutting the door behind me, "He was supposed to arrive at the Konoha Airport yesterday, but the snowstorm hit Birmingham so hard the air officials had to cancel his flight."_

_While Kiba and I were still talking Shino was outside looking out for Naruto and the others, I'm surprised that they haven't showed up yet, really I'm surprised they're not the first ones to show at the church._

_Out of everyone Naruto is really the most upset, to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto didn't show up to the funeral today, Naruto is in such a depressed state I'm afraid he might end up taking his own life._

_Naruto doesn't have anybody now; I mean he still got his friends, me, Deangelo, and Deangelo's family but he doesn't have anyone to love._

_Hinata was the first and only person that understood Naruto, deep down Naruto could trust Hinata with a lot of things._

_Suddenly Shino came walking in through the front door, "Hey guys, they're here." He informed._

_Outside I could see Naruto getting out of a black colored stretched limo along with Neji, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hiashi's wife._

_Hiashi looked just like his brother Hizashi Hyuga; he had long dark brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of the Hyuga family._

_Hanabi had dark brown hair with long bangs and white eyes; she looked like a younger version of Neji._

_Hiashi's wife had long black hair and also had white eyes; she looked like an extremely older version of Hinata._

"_I'll go inform the others that they're here." I said as I headed into the main floor area._

_**Later on that day…..**_

_**Konoha Airport; 3:00 p.m.**_

_**With Deangelo…..**_

_As I stood outside of the airport, I was about to hail a taxi, that is until I saw Neji's Lamborghini sitting in the parking lot area._

_I quickly jogged across the street and knocked on the passenger side window of the exotic sports car, Neji reached over and unlocked the door for me, "Hey man." I said as i placed my suitcase on the floor and got inside of the vehicle._

"_Hey Dee, glad you came man." He replied as he started the vehicle._

_I placed a bouquet of flowers on the dashboard, "Yeah, I had to, sorry I couldn't come earlier," I said, "The snowstorm hit Birmingham hard."_

"_Its okay man, as long as you showed up, that's all that matters."_

_Taking a quicker route to the Hidden Leaf Cemetery Neji drove through a neighborhood that I knew all too well, the area had a lot of apartments and a few houses, across the street from the apartments was the Hidden Leaf Elementary School where Shikamaru and the others used to attend._

_Down the street from the school was the old corner store that Naruto, Sai Saici, and I would go to buy candy (and steal a few adult magazines)._

_Next to the store was a small ramen noodles restaurant where Naruto, Hinata, and the others chilled out at all the time._

_In between the store and the restaurant was an alleyway, when Naruto, Sai Saici, and I were younger we would take a shortcut through the alley which lead to the playground._

_We created our own little route that took us to the playground even quicker by jumping from tree to tree, that's how we managed to learn parkour and free-running._

"_Takes you back some huh Deangelo?" Neji asked as he noticed me looking around._

"_Yeah it does," I answered, "Had some fun times here, it won't be the same without….Hinata hanging around. God I'm gonna miss her man."_

"_We all are Deangelo, we all are."_

_**Hidden leaf Cemetery; 3:25 p.m.**_

_There were still a handful of people left when Neji and I arrived at the cemetery; among them were Hiashi, his wife, and Hanabi._

_I looked around the area for my brothers but they were nowhere to be found, "They must've gone back to the crib." I thought._

_Neji and I walked past Minato and his wife's (Kushina Uzumaki) tombstones, both of which had bouquet of flowers lying on top of them. Every Christmas and on birthdays Naruto would come out here and leave flowers on his parent's graves and say a prayer._

_Neji and I slowly walked up towards the light blue colored casket that had Hinata inside, Hiashi and the others were quiet as they noticed me get down on my knees and prayed silently, after a few minutes I got up and placed the flowers on top of the casket._

"_You were a good friend Hinata, I loved you like a sister," I whispered as a tear went running down my left cheek, "You may be gone physically but you will always be here with us in our hearts. Requiescat in pace Hinata, we will truly miss you."_

"_Thank you for showing up Deangelo, it means a lot to us." Hiashi's wife said as she gave me a hug._

"_Sorry I didn't show up before the funeral."_

"_It's quite alright Deangelo." Hiashi replied._

_**Sometime later…..**_

_**Naruto's house; 4:13 p.m.**_

_**With Sai Saici…**_

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

"_That's probably Deangelo." I thought as I got off the couch, not too long ago he sent me a text saying that he was here in Konoha._

_After the funeral Kiba and a few others decided to hang around here for a minute or two, I asked Kurenai if the team was gonna split up or bring in another street racer to take Hinata's place, so far Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino haven't decided on anything for now._

_I opened the front door expecting to see Deangelo but instead it was Nagato, "Hey Sai Saici, is Naruto in?" he asked._

"_He's upstairs, but he doesn't want any visitors right now." I answered._

"_I see, well tell Naruto that he has my condolences, I heard about Hinata's death from a friend. Tell Naruto that if he needs somebody to talk to, tell him that he's always welcome to come over to my house. I know what it is like to lose loved ones, it's not easy man, it's not easy at all, and I feel his pain."_

_I gave a small nod, "Thanks Nagato, I'll tell him that."_

_Suddenly Neji's Lamborghini pulled up into the driveway in the passenger seat was Deangelo, "So that's Deangelo huh?" Nagato asked as he started to leave._

"_Yeah that's him." I answered back._

_Deangelo emerged from the Lamborghini and was given a short meet and greet by Nagato who eventually got back into his Toyota Aristo and left, with the honk of the horn Neji backed the Lamborghini out of the driveway and headed off back to the Hyuga residence._

"_So who's the guy driving in the Aristo?" Deangelo asked me out of curiosity._

"_That was Nagato, he was Hinata's opponent on Mt. Konoha last night." I replied._

"_Oh ok, I stopped by the graveyard and had a long chat with the Hyugas, they're taking it pretty hard…..how's Naruto?"_

_I didn't answer him, the expression on my face was all that he needed to know, "I see." Was all that came out of Deangelo's mouth._

"_Since Hinata's death, he hasn't talked to anybody, and he hasn't eaten," I said, "He's upstairs in bed buried underneath the covers."_

_Deangelo came inside the house and placed his suitcase on the living room floor and headed upstairs._

_**With Deangelo…..**_

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

"_Naruto, it's me." I said hoping my brother would answer back._

_I got no response at all; I reached down and twisted the doorknob as I slowly walked into the bedroom._

_All the shades inside the room were down and the room was somewhat cold, and just like Sai Saici said Naruto was lying in the bed completely buried underneath the covers._

"_Naruto?" I said calling out to him, but again I didn't get a response._

_I let out a soft sigh, "He's really taking this hard," I thought, "I feel so bad for him right now it ain't even funny."_

_Reaching into my pants pocket I pulled out a small object and placed it on the table next to the bed, "Hanabi told me to give that to you," I said as I headed back out the door, "If you need anything let me know, I'll be downstairs."_

_What I left on the table was the necklace that Naruto gave to Hinata on Christmas day, it still had a picture of him and Hinata inside the heart shaped locket, as I closed the door behind me I could hear a small jingle being played from the locket as Naruto opened it and looked at the photo._

_**It's been two weeks since the accident and nobody has heard or seen Naruto, many start to worry about him, among those are Ino and Sakura. As the two head over to Naruto's house the girls managed to bump into Sai Saici.**_

_**Sunday, January 13**__**th**__**, 2008.**_

_**North Konoha; 12:23 p.m.**_

_**With Sai Saici…..**_

"_Thanks for the lift Sai Saici we appreciate it." Sakura said._

"_No problem, I know ya'll been extremely worried about Naruto." I said as I put the RX-7 in third gear._

"_How is Naruto doing?" Ino asked._

"_He's been doing okay; he's a lot better than he was two weeks ago."_

_Sakura sighed in relief, "I'm glad to hear that."_

"_Oh yeah, Deangelo and Naruto have been talking to each other for a good minute, you know how Deangelo gets when he gets to preaching the gospel." I said._

"_A few people told me that some of Deangelo's speeches are a real eye opener." Stated Ino._

"_Yeah, through the good times and the bad, Deangelo has always been there to lend a helping hand. I guess you can say that's why a lot of people like Deangelo and a lot of people look up to Deangelo because he's always been the voice of reason guy."_

_Finally arriving at the apartment I drove into the driveway and shut the car off, Ino and Sakura got out of the RX-7 along with me, "After two weeks I'm sure Naruto will be glad to see you, of course you two will get a chance to meet Deangelo as well." I said as we walked up towards the front door._

_Suddenly I noticed a white envelope taped on the front door and it had the Uzumaki family symbol on it, "What's this?" Sakura said as she took the letter off the door._

_The front of the envelope had the words "To all of my friends" written on the front, Sakura reached into the envelope and took out a letter that was written by Naruto._

_All three of us started to read what was on the paper: "To all of my friends I have to say thank you for attending Hinata's funeral, thank you for sticking by me and not making me lose faith and hope, if it wasn't for all of you I would've probably committed suicide by now. For those of you who come across this letter, I have left Konoha and I am returning back to America, as for Team 7 I am officially done with the team. As for street racing in general I am no longer going to race anymore and as for me coming back down here to Konoha, this will be my last time coming down here again, I wish you all the best of luck and good fortune….yours truly, Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_W-what!" all of us said simultaneously with shock written on our face, we all rushed inside the apartment and started to call out for Naruto, but the whole place was empty there was no sign of Naruto and no sign of Deangelo either._

"_He's….gone…he's actually gone." Sakura said as she sat down on the sofa with the letter still in her hand._

_Ino and I just stood there with disbelief our faces, Naruto and Deangelo didn't call and tell me anything about this at all._

_**A few hours earlier…**_

_**Hidden Leaf Cemetery; 10:00 a.m.**_

_**With Deangelo…**_

"_I'm done Deangelo," Naruto said as he and I stood near Hinata's tombstone, "I'm giving up on street racing and I'm quitting the team."_

_Under normal circumstances I would have told Naruto that he was insane, but after losing a loved one in street racing I can't really blame him, "Well, if that's what you want to do, I'm not gonna stop you," I said as I let out a sigh, "You want to round up all your friends so you can tell them about your decision?"_

_Naruto reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a white envelope, "Nah this letter will do, knowing Sai Saici he'll probably be the first person to see the letter on the front door and tell everyone about the bad news." He stated._

_I took out my cellphone and looked at the time, "Well the plane won't get here until later on this evening, you still have time to buy some tickets." I said._

"_I know but before I do anything, there's one thing I need to do and I'm gonna need your help Deangelo." Naruto said._

"_What do you need help with?"_

"_Hinata's S14, it's at the junkyard and I want to take the car back to America with me, I want to repair it back to the way it was." Naruto answered._

_I placed my hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a smile, "Okay man, if that's what you want to do than I'm willing to help, and I'll help repair the car as well."_

_A tear came rolling down Naruto's cheek as he smiled, "Thanks bro, we'll repair the car in memory of Hinata-Chan."_

**Next chapter coming up.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own any anime or any video games…**

**Druid Hills; Ping's garage.**

**3:00 p.m.**

**With Deangelo….**

Sai Saici, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and I stood around Hinata's car as we continued to reminisce about the events of 2007 and back.

"Deangelo…..can you guys do one favor for me?" Neji asked as he was choked up with emotion.

"What's that?" I asked him softly.

Neji turned away from the S14; he was on the verge of tears, "Please…..keep this car in good condition…..you guys take good care of it just like Hinata did when she was alive." He said.

I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and smiled, "We will man, we will….trust and believe that." I said.

Just then Nuchu and his friends entered the garage and right off the bat Nuchu noticed the vehicle, "No way, this is…Hinata's car," he said as he, Andrew, and Makoto started to check the vehicle out, "Wow you guys did a real good job with restoring it man."

"Thanks, it took a lot of effort but in the end, all of it paid off." Sai Saici stated.

"How long it took you guys to get it repaired?" Andrew asked.

"It took us some months," I answered, "Naruto really wanted to start on this car once we got back here."

"Hinata would be real proud to see this, you know I've seen this car last year on Mt. Konoha," Nuchu said, "It was late at night and I was practicing for a race, this car had appeared out of nowhere for a moment I thought it was a ghost. But it was real after the car overtook me, I tried to keep up but the S14 disappeared into the darkness."

"That was Naruto you encountered that night," Sai Saici said, "On Hinata's birthday and on the day she died, Naruto will take the S14 to Mt. Konoha and try to beat Hinata's record time, so far he's been close to beating it."

Nuchu reached into his pants pocket "Same here, I almost tried to beat her time but I was a split second off."

Nuchu showed us a photo on his cellphone, on the photo was a stopwatch that read "3:16.45," out of all the times I've seen that's has to be the closest.

Looking out the corner of my left eye I noticed somebody standing outside near what appears to be a white import tuner with red colored rims, turns out it was Tenten who was on her cell phone trying to call somebody.

Tenten had brown colored eyes and long brown hair gathered in two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head. She was wearing a white t-shirt that had a red Chinese dragon on it and red baggy jeans matching with a pair of Reebok sneakers that were colored red and white.

Next to her was her favorite vehicle: a second generation Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder, the Eclipse was colored white and had red 18 inch rims from Volk, a wide body kit from Veilside, custom headlights that were colored red, dark red tint on the windows, a custom hood scoop, and a large red colored spoiler.

Looks like Tenten installed a roll cage inside, along with two bucket seats from Sparco, Tenten is Neji's teammate and is the most ambitious street racer I've known. She believes that females can be good at street racing just like the males. One thing I like about her is how much of a very skilled mechanic she is, she has personally tuned a few of my vehicles a few times.

She has great respect for Neji and has a huge respect for Tsunade (who Tenten says is her role model), she shows a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people, she also has a naturally inquisitive nature and doesn't like to be kept out of the loop when it comes to races.

"Man he is such a square!" the 17 year old said in annoyance as she pressed the numbers on her cellphone, "How could Lee run off knowing that we got to practice for the tournament!"

"Something's going on with Lee?" I asked getting Tenten's attention.

She turned around and greeted me with a quick hug, "Hey Deangelo, it's nothing, just Lee being Lee as usual." She said.

"You know where he's at?"

After calling Lee's phone three times, Tenten gave up and sighed in frustration, "All Lee said that he was going to some new park that was built in the Downtown area of Birmingham." She informed.

"_Hmm, I think I know which park she's talking about too." _I thought.

**Railroad Park; 3:30 p.m.**

I walked down the freshly paved sidewalk of the brand new park that just opened a few days ago (side note: Railroad Park was completed and opened in the late part of 2010), the park consisted of three giant lakes, a three different types of playgrounds, and three different size bowls for skateboarders and BMX riders to trick out of.

"Wow this place is nice, I'm surprised I haven't been out here sooner." I said to myself as I began looking for Lee.

The park was pretty active around this time as people participated in different activities, one thing that I was amazed by was the diversity of the civilians here, and there were people of different ethnic backgrounds out here in the park. Perfect for getting to know and exploring the cultures around here.

"_Hmm, I think I'm going to enjoy this park, I don't know why but it has such a peaceful vibe to it that makes you want to kick back and relax." _I thought.

Up ahead I saw Rock Lee sitting in the middle of a grassy area of the park meditating, Lee had a very unique appearance to him. He had very thick eyebrows that led people to call him "Bushy Brows," my brother Naruto calls him that every time, Lee also had black bowl-cut hair, black eyes, and had bandages that were worn around his hands and wrist.

He was wearing his martial arts gear which consists of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a black belt that was tied around his waist emulating his coach Might Guy.

Lee is a professional in Jeet kune Do just like Guy and spends most of his times training at dojos when he's not training on his motorcycle, Lee has never driven in a car at all for he believes that sports bikes are the best vehicles out there, his dream is to become a professional bike rider just like Guy was (and still is).

A few yards away sitting in a parking lot was a Kawasaki ZX-RR, which was colored green and had orange colored rims. The bike had a longer swing arm that was colored black, a custom gas tank, lights, and had the word "lotus" on the back of the license plate, _"That's Lee's bike?" _I thought,_ "What happened to the Suzuki Hayabusa he had?"_

I stopped just a few inches away from Lee who was sitting Indian-style underneath a tree still meditating, "Yo Lee." I said calling out to him, Lee just sat there with his eyes still closed.

I shook my head and sighed, "Lee."

"Just a minute Deangelo-San." Lee said breaking his silence, after a few minutes Lee stood up and exhaled after assuming the fighting position.

I just stood there with my left hand on my hip with one eyebrow raised, "Are you done now?" I asked.

Lee wiped his forehead with a towel he had around his neck, "Yeah I'm done." He answered.

"Tenten's pretty pissed off about you ditching training." I stated as we began to walk back to Lee's bike.

"I haven't ditched it," Lee objected, "I'm still going to train, but I'm training with those guys."

Lee pointed down the street to a group of bikers that was hanging out near Pizza Hut, the bikers were wearing jackets that were colored green and black and had the Kawasaki logo on the back of it, these guys were called the Kawasaki Clan.

The Kawasaki Clan is a group of bikers that rode motorcycles that were made by Kawasaki hence the name, the crew started in the late 80's and early 90's in Kawasaki, Japan by a biker whose last name is Kawasaki.

The crew started to grow steadily as different chapters started to form in Konoha, Tokyo, and a few other places.

Most of their hangouts are traditional Japanese houses that are colored green and black on the inside and bear the logo on the wall, when a member joins the crew he/she last name is Kawasaki and will gain a few patches on their jackets.

The clan holds different fund raisers for the community, putting on stunt shows and holding races on privately owned tracks or open spaces in the neighborhood.

The crew is the most respected so far and is good friends with Choppers of America, Original Riders, Stealth Riders, the Biker Boyz, the Ruff Ryders, the Uptown Riders, and shockingly the Outlaws MC.

"I guess that explains the new bike you have." I said.

"I traded in the Hayabusa for this in order to join the clan," explained Lee, "After I became a member I started training with them."

"Is Guy okay with that?"

Lee gave a nod as he started to get on the bike and put on his helmet, "Guy-Sensei is a member," he answered, "Tell Tenten and Neji to go on with the training without me."

*VROOM*

The sports bike came to life as Lee lowered his visor on his helmet, he gave me a thumbs up and drove out of the parking lot and headed down the street to his crew, suddenly the sound of multiple engines revving made me turn around out of curiosity.

There was a group of Corvettes (old school and new school) driving casually down the road headed to where Lee and the other bikers were chilling out at, "N 2 Deep Corvette Club?" I muttered reading the decal off the windshield of one of the muscle cars, "They must be new, because they're not on the Midnight Club network."

The sound of my cellphone started to go off as it vibrated in my pants pocket, I looked on the screen and saw dad's name flashing, "What's up dad?" I answered.

"Have you checked the weather lately?" my father asked as I heard music and other ambiances in the background.

"No I haven't, what's going on?" I replied.

"There's a giant snowstorm coming down here to Birmingham in the next two days, just wanted to call and give you a heads up."

"Hey, hey Ping, can I use the phone for a minute once you're done?" said a man in the background, the voice sounded all too familiar.

"Yo dad, where are you?" I curiously asked, "And who's that talking and carrying on in the background."

"Oh that's just Jiraiya, we're hanging out here at Mike's Crossroads." He answered.

I shook my head, _"Why am I not surprised, the first place Granddaddy Jiraiya stops at is the local strip club."_

"Well tell him I said 'hi'."

**Later on….**

**Northside Lounge; 5:00 p.m.**

**North Birmingham..**

**With Deangelo….**

The Northside Lounge is a favorite spot that most street racers hang out at; this place has been around since the 70's and has been known for holding parties and racing events on special occasions.

As I got out of the car I noticed a purple colored Scion tC (TRD edition) sitting in the parking lot, along with Nuchu's and his lieutenants cars, Shikamaru's Subaru, Sai Saici's FD3S, and finally Choji's fifth generation Honda Prelude.

There was a vinyl of purple colored rose pedals on both sides of the Scion, _"Yeah this is Ino's ride, never really seen a TRD version of this, looks pretty cool." _

The Scion had sort of a stock TRD body kit to it along with a small spoiler on the back; the car did have a new exhaust and muffler kit that was from Borla and some new rims from Enkei Performance Series, taking a quick peek through the driver side window Ino did a few modifications inside.

Inside I saw a purple colored titanium shift knob, the handbrake lever also had a titanium finish to it and was colored purple, the seats were stock but had purple colored seat covers over them that were velvet and had Ino's name stitched in the middle.

There were floor mats that were colored purple and had Ino's name on them too, there were extra meters and gauges in the middle of the dashboard and hanging from the rearview mirror were purple fuzzy dice.

"_With those extra gauges, I wonder what she did under the hood?" _I wondered.

Hardly anyone was hanging around inside as I walked through the front door, Ino, was sitting at a table with Sai Saici and Shikamaru texting on her iphone while Shikamaru was laid back listening to his music on his mp3 player, Sai Saici was focused on watching the news about the snowstorm that was about to hit Birmingham.

Choji was sitting at another table preparing to munch down on a steak he just ordered.

"_I've never seen this place so empty like this." _I thought.

Near the bar Nuchu and his friends were busy playing pool, "Yo Dee!" Andrew said waving his right hand, "You want to play some pool against me next?"

"As long as there's money on the line." I answered back as I pulled out a small stack of money.

Andrew gave a nod as he pulled out his stack of cash, "Alright man it's on."

"I saw your car outside Ino, it's pretty nice." I complimented as I sat between her and Shikamaru.

"Still got a lot more work to do however," she replied, "My boyfriend and I are going to convert it into rear wheel drive."

"_She's got a boyfriend! So much for me trying to hook up with her."_ I thought as my face showed a smidge of disappointment for a few seconds.

"Going through the tires?" I guessed, turns out I was right as Ino gave a nod.

I kinda figured that, FF (front engine, front wheel drive) vehicles are good for both accelerating and cornering, but over time the front tires will start to wear down.

In an FR (front engine, rear wheel drive) vehicle its responsibility is to push the car forward, for people like Ino there is a certain way you have to drift when driving in a front wheel drive vehicle, there are people out there that'll say that it's impossible to drift in an FF vehicle but in truth it is possible.

"Yo Deangelo, we're gonna have to head to the salvage yard for some parts," Sai Saici informed, still looking at the television, "There are some parts on the Acura RSX that aren't working properly."

"Well just order some more off the internet or catalog." I suggested.

"Can't do that right now, kinda low on cash."

"Well we can head to the salvage yard tomorrow, not right now." I stated.

I managed to get out of my seat once Andrew called me over to play him in a round of pool, with a 20 dollar bill in my hand I walked up and placed it on the pool table.

"So how about it," I asked, "Bet 20 bucks?"

"Shit, how bout 50?" Andrew replied placing the money on the table, "Think you can do that?"

I chuckled and placed down another twenty and a ten, "Alright, bring it on then brotha."

**8:00 p.m. **

**later that night…..**

Both Andrew and I walked out of the front door muttering in frustration and anger, not too far behind us was Nuchu and Matoko snickering gleefully as they counted the money they won from us.

Things were going real good and I almost hustled Andrew for every thin dime he had, that is until everything started going downhill when Nuchu and Matoko decided to challenge us.

It got dark outside really quick and it was extremely cold, so cold that it was almost unbearable; the streets around here were quiet and empty, all three off us stood in front of an alleyway for a couple of minutes.

Nuchu placed the money he won in his coat pocket, "Man shit, this really sucks man," he complained, "First the Birmingham police is hindering us from street racing and now we got a snowstorm coming this way, what else can go wrong?"

Suddenly a bright light came out of nowhere and shined directly on us, practically blinding us, and then we saw blue and red colored lights as well.

"Birmingham PD, stay where you are!" A voice said over the PA.

"Oh shit, one-time!" Andrew said in a panic.

Placing my right hand in front of my face to prevent the floodlight from blinding me, I noticed something that was unusual about the police car, it was a 2001 Crown Victoria but it had a royal blue paintjob and from the looks of it 23 inch rims from TIS.

"Don't move," the person on the speaker warned, "Don't you guys dare move!"

"_I don't think that's an actual cop car." _I thought, I tried to walk up to try to get a closer look that is until I heard the sound of the door opening and a dog barking and growling.

Suddenly we saw a dog charging towards us, Nuchu and his boys made a break for it cutting through the alley, suddenly Ino and the others came barging out of the building to see what was going on.

I couldn't hardly see the dog because of the light still blinding me but it was huge and had white fur, _"Wait a minute, this dog, it's…it's..oh god!"_

**With Nuchu, Andrew, and Matoko….**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Me and the boys stopped dead in our tracks as we heard that brutal scream coming from Deangelo, "Shit man the mutt got him!" Andrew said.

Inside I was having an internal debate whether to go back and help or not, I already had a pretty big rap sheet on me, the same went for Andrew and Matoko.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Another agonizing scream came from Deangelo, "Fuck it I'm going back!" I yelled making my mind up.

"Nuchu!" Matoko said trying to stop me.

"No man, I'm not about to sit up here and let Dee get messed up, those police dogs are vicious as hell!"

I quickly reached into my back pocket and took out a combat army knife; it was pretty much the only weapon I had on me seeing that I foolishly left my gun inside my Supra.

I went rushing back through the alley with Andrew and Matoko right behind me.

**Next chapter coming up…**


	27. Deangelo's New Find, Sai Saici's Worries

**I do not own anything….**

**North Birmingham; 8:15 pm.**

**With Deangelo…**

There were a lot of things in life I truly hated: police, cheaters, arrogant people, but one thing I TRULY hated the most is having a giant sized dog lick me in the face with his slimy tongue trying to forget where that tongue has been previously.

"Get off," I shouted at the canine, "Get off damn-it!"

The white-furred animal jumped off and barked as he happily wagged his tail, it was none other than Akamaru, Kiba's pet and best friend. Kiba's mother, Tsume Inuzuka, gave Akamaru to Kiba as a gift on his 10th birthday and every since then they've become extremely close pals.

Emerging from the Crown Victoria was Kiba and surprisingly enough, Neji who were both laughing, "Oh man that was a good one!" Kiba said.

"Never knew it would work so well." Neji added.

Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sai Saici were standing outside of the lounge shaking their heads, not really surprised that Kiba would pull a prank like this, but surprised that a person like Neji would be in on it. As Kiba was helping me up Nuchu and his boys came from the alleyway calling my name to see if I was alright, Kiba burst out in laughter yet again when he saw them.

"You should have seen the look on your faces, you guys fell for it so bad!" he said in between laughs pounding the hood of the car.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Nuchu said giving the young Inuzuka the middle finger, "You better watch you back, cause we got you son."

"Honestly Kiba, you're so immature at times." Ino said walking up to him with her arms crossed.

Kiba smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ino who began to smile herself and said, "But that's why you love me though."

My jaw dropped when they kissed each other, _"What the hell!? Of all people, Kiba is her boyfriend!?"_

I was going to ask when did they become an item, but I'll set that question aside for now, "What's going on with the cops?" Neji asked, "We came across two checkpoints on the freeway, not only that but they're driving in newer, faster cars."

"The police have been trying to shut us down, you guys need to check out the artillery they have to try to stop a fleeing vehicle." Andrew stated.

"Well I guess explains why the tournament is being put on hold," said Kiba as he sat on the hood of his Crown Victoria, "Also heard there's a storm coming pretty soon too, and that's gonna delay the tournament even more."

"Well we'll just have to wait it out." Matoko responded.

Just like Matoko said, we just had to wait it out, that's all we could really do at this point. The police and this snow storm is really messing up my progress, if I defeated Nuchu, then maybe….just maybe the Visoreds will give me a shot at racing them.

Or so I thought truth be told, but seeing as Nuchu and the Society of Supras is a very well -known car club, I'm pretty sure after defeating them I'll be able to get my foot in the door.

**The Next day….**

**Tuesday, January 13****th****, 2009.…**

**Tarrant…..**

**Uncle Ruck's Pull-a-Part; 11:15 am.**

**With Deangelo and Sai Saici…**

Uncle Ruck's Pull-a-Part, a fine place to go if you want to salvage good and used car parts or get a car period, this place has been around for years and my brothers and I have been coming here since all three of us got our first cars.

Seeing as our funds were limited for the time being, we decided to look around for some decent aftermarket parts, we searched around in the import section and so far most of the cars we passed by were gutted clean.

From the motor all the way to the steering wheel, the body is the only thing that were left and most of them were in horrible condition, "Damn, no luck at all what so ever." Sai Saici said as he inspected the skeleton of what used to be a Honda Integra Type R.

"Yeah, looks like we're gonna have to split up and cover more ground," I suggested as I reached into my coat pocket and took out a Boost Mobile phone, "If you find any good car parts, just give me a chirp ok? I'm gonna keep searching the area, you head to the Domestic Import section."

Sai Saici nodded as the two of us parted ways, this salvage yard was huge, it was almost about the size of two football fields and the area was broken into different sections.

The first two sections were the Japanese and Domestic Import section, this mostly focused on import tuners such as Honda, Toyota, Ford, and other companies. There was a European section that focused on tuners and a few bikes, other sections consisted of trucks and SUV's, full size sedans, and much more.

A small gust of wind came through without warning, blowing extremely cold air through the area, my face was starting to go numb and my eyes were beginning to water, I could tell that the snow storm was coming real soon.

"_This shit sucks," _I thought trying to cover my face from the cold wind, _"This really, truly sucks."_

As I continued searching for car parts I accidentally tripped over a unknown object and nearly fell, but luckily I managed to land on a car that was covered by a oil stained tarp, slowly examining the shape of the vehicle I shook my head in disbelief.

"_No….this cant be what I think it is," _I thought, _"This cant be!"_

Slowly I reached out and grabbed the tarp and proceed to pull it back, the first thing I noticed right off the bat were the pop-up headlights and from the looks of it, a aftermarket front bumper.

I decided to fully take the tarp off, when I did however I was stunned at what my eyes laid upon, it was a second generation Mazda RX-7 (FC3S).

The vehicle had a unique royal blue paint job that could automatically turn the heads of any JDM (Japanese Domestic Marketing) enthusiast, inside were two Recaro racing seats, a detachable steering wheel from Sparco, a Kenwood radio, short shifter, and a built in roll cage.

I haven't examined the car in it's entirety yet but already I wanted the blue two door, I quickly reached for the phone and called my brother up.

*Chirp*

"Yo Sai Saici, where you at?" I asked staring at the 17 inch BBS rims.

Sai Saici quickly responded, "I'm in the Domestic isle, what's up?"

"Get down here for a moment, there's something you need to see."

"You managed to find parts for the Acura?"

"I found something more better than that, just get here quickly."

I could tell this car's been out here for probably a few days cause the body is still in good shape and nothing has hardly been touched, with the exception of it missing two front rims that is.

Most of the aftermarket parts on this car were practically brand new, and deep down I wanted to take these parts off but I'll mess up the FC in the process, it's not everyday you come across cars like these.

Sai Saici finally arrived to the location carrying a few parts in his book bag, "Bro…..is that….."

"A FC3S?" I said before he could finish, "Why it most certainly is."

Sai Saici reached into the FC and popped the hood, inside was a heavily tuned 13B rotary engine that had two turbochargers that were very noticeable.

"Wow this vehicle is in great shape," Sai Saici said inspecting the motor, "a 13B twin turbo rotary engine, adjustable coilovers, aftermarket brakes, stabilizer bars, this is practically a drift car hands down."

A proper drift car indeed, whoever previously owned this FC put a lot of work into it, "Lets head back to Uncle Rukus and see if he has the title and keys to this ride." I said beginning to walk back to the main building.

"And if he doesn't have the keys and/or the title?" my brother asked.

I looked over my shoulder at Sai Saici, and with a smile I said, "I'm still gonna get this car period, do you know how hard it is to find a FC? I'm not about to leave this car here for folks to try to dismantle it for parts, call Mike up and tell him to bring the tow truck."

**Interstate 50; 12:30 pm.**

**With Sai Saici and Deangelo….**

So far things were falling into place, I managed to find all the parts needed for the Acura RSX and my brother successfully got the FC3S, though I am happy for Deangelo I am a little worried however about the history of the car.

The first owner was a die-hard street racer who dumped a thousands upon thousands of dollars on that FC, trying to turn it into a drift vehicle that is unique and powerful.

The result is a tuner that has over 650 HP, it's basically an import version of Vaughn Gittin Jr's ride, but one that's uncontrollable and dangerous however. The owner was racing at Barber Motor Sports in a time trial match, his opponent drove a 69' Boss 302 Mustang that had a Supercharged motor from a 2007 Super Snake, during the finals the driver of the FC was tied in first place with the Mustang.

He gave that FC everything it had but in the end, he lost control of the vehicle and crashed into the concrete wall, he didn't survive the crash sadly.

His parents sent the car to the salvage yard and since then every person who has restored and raced in the FC ended up crashing or spinning out, _"I don't know what it is about that car, it's like it's cursed or something, every time somebody get's their hands on the car a week later it's back here." _Uncle Ruckus said.

"Something bothering you brother?" Deangelo asked as I snapped out of my thought.

"It's nothing Deangelo…..nothing at all." I answered, however Deangelo could tell I was lying by the way he glanced at me.

"Come on Sai Saici, you've had that same frown on your face since we left the salvage yard, now tell me what's bothering you?"

I sat up in the seat and let out a sigh, I might as well go on ahead and tell him cause he's gonna keep on bugging me, "It's about the FC, aren't you a little worried about the car's history?"

Deangelo shook his head, "Not really truth be told."

I sat there staring at my older brother hoping he was bluffing, "You're not nervous?"

"No not at all."

"Not one tiny bit?"

Deangelo sighed, "Sai Saici…"

"Dee I'm sorry but if I found a car in the junkyard, and Uncle Ruckus told me the same shit he said about the Mazda I would think twice about getting it, I seriously got a bad feeling about that car bro and that RARELY happens."

Deangelo scoffed, "You have a 'bad feeling' about everything , there's nothing for you to worry about, yes the car has a pretty bad history, yes the car is probably difficult to handle but what's so different about the car I'm driving now?"

My brother and I were riding in a Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series, Deangelo didn't customize the vehicle (performance-wise) because it's pushing out 661 horses (stock) and has a 6-liter V12 under the hood, exterior-wise he got rid of the Mercedes rims and replaced them with 20 inch rims from TIS (Twenty Inches Strong).

I tried to think of a comeback but I couldn't find the right words to respond with however.

Deangelo just gave a slight nod, "Uh-huh, cant think of anything cause you know I'm telling the truth, just because the FC is a powerful car doesn't mean anything, if you don't know how to handle a car that has a shit-ton of horsepower nine times out of ten you will crash I guarantee it. Remember what dad and I said when you first started racing?"

"90 percent is all racer and 10 percent is the car." I answered.

"Precisely." my brother said looking in the rearview.

"Even though what you and Shaun said is true, I still cant help but have a pretty worried feeling you know?" I looked over at Deangelo who didn't respond or say anything as he glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Dee?"

*VROOOOOOM*

*SCREEECH*

I yelped in complete shock as the g-force pushed me back in the seat, "Wh-what the hell man!?" I shouted at him as I quickly put on my seatbelt.

"Sorry about that bro, but we got company behind us." Deangelo stated.

Looking behind us I could see a vehicle pretty far off in the distance but I could tell that it was speeding down the freeway trying to close in on us, though the vehicle was far away I could tell that it was a Porsche because of the headlights.

However when it got closer I noticed the stickers on the sun visor of the front windshield, they were the original Mid Night Club's stickers, "Dude don't tell me that's…"

"Oh yeah that's her, how many people you know drives around in a Porsche that has a wide body kit and the original Mid Night Club stickers?"

**Next chapter coming up…**

**AN: after a long hiatus I am pretty much back, I'll be posting up more chapters in my other fics so I'm sorry for those who have placed me on the watch list and have placed my fics on the favorites list. Peace out for now! **


End file.
